Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song
by Kevin Elric Kennedy
Summary: Everything in the Naruto world is about to end, all burning questions will be answered. Starting from chapter 397 up to the end of the story.
1. Chapter One: Origins

_**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**_

_**Chapter One: **_

**Origins**

The rain was pouring down hard, the sound of thunder roared throughout the mountainscape that day. The once Uchiha hideout was now demolished to nothing but ruble. Black flames were still burning, incinerating the forest and its wildlife. Even though the weather was miserable as miserable can get, two ninja were even more miserable. The blond haired ninja was kneeled down on the cold damp ground with extreme agony, but no tears were shed. While the pink haired ninja took her distance away from the blond while her tears streamed away from her bloodshot eyes. Why were these two in extreme pain and despair? First we must know these two in order to know that. The blond haired one's name is Naruto; son of the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He grew up without parents however by his father sacrificing his life during the Kyuubi attack 16 years ago and his mother's whereabouts is still unknown but presumed to be dead. His dad defeated the nine tailed fox, but did not kill it. In order for this to never happen again, his dad agreed his newborn child, Naruto, to be the vessel of this vile beast. It may seem cruel and inhuman, but his father did it to not punish the boy, he wanted his son to grow up and being even stronger than him one day. And his dad's final wish was to not view his son as a monster, but as a noble hero. He died right afterwards, and the 3rd Hokage came out of retirement and took his place as Hokage. The 3rd Hokage's first decree was to not speak to Naruto about him being the vessel of the Kyuubi, and the villagers agreed. But due to human nature, they naturally viewed Naruto as a monster that deserved to be beaten.

And for the next 12 years the villagers have constantly beaten Naruto for this reason, but the villagers didn't tell him about he being the container of the Kyuubi. Naruto masked his pain by playing pranks and getting into trouble. One fateful day, after Naruto failed the 4th time in order to be promoted to genin, a man named Mizuki told Naruto about a scroll containing a forbidden jutsu called Multi shadow clone Jutsu. Naruto did just that and stole the scroll. The 3rd Hokage issued a search in order to find Naruto and the scroll. Naruto's teacher, Iruka, found him first. Iruka was trying to figure out why Naruto done this, when Naruto told him about Mizuki; Iruka realized it wasn't Naruto's fault. But then Mizuki came and tried to kill Naruto, but at the last minute Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and took the hit. Mizuki then revealed that Naruto was the vessel of the monster that attacked the village those many years ago. Naruto's world turned upside down at that moment, Naruto finally realized the reason why the villagers hated him and viewed him as a monster. Then Iruka told Mizuki out that Naruto is not a monster, but a ninja of the hidden leaf village. At that moment, Naruto experienced care, and a new bond was forged. When Mizuki was going to kill Iruka, Naruto defended him and put his newly learned Jutsu to use. He produced a 1,000 clones and easily defeated Mizuki. Iruka was astonished at Naruto mustered up; it took an unprecedented amount of chakra to produce full flesh shadow clones. He decided to graduate Naruto and promote him to genin.

After that, a series of events happened to Naruto that tested not only his physical strength but also his mental strength. Naruto only had one dream, to be Hokage. He wanted to be respected and praised by the villagers as champion of their village. One of those events Naruto encountered was a person that was the same as him, it made Naruto think about how lucky he was that he has bonds and people that cared about him. Gaara was the name; he was threating to kill one of those bonds that Naruto fought so hard for; he had to save her, he needed to save Sakura. Sakura is the one with the pink hair and one of his teammates, and his crush. She didn't cared for Naruto much because she spent most of her time daydreaming about another teammate of Naruto's team; the person's name was Sasuke. Naruto didn't understand why she liked him so much. But Naruto can relate to Sakura, the girl wanted to be recognized. Naruto wanted to do the same thing, to be noticed. Naruto had to be quick as every second passed; Sakura's life was diminishing. Naruto had to use everything he had ever learned and put it to the ultimate test. Naruto defeated Gaara and saved Sakura's life. Naruto didn't expect anything in return for saving Sakura's life. Sakura didn't know that it was Naruto who saved her; she thought it was Sasuke who saved her. It was Sasuke himself who told her it was Naruto that saved her life. That was the moment that she started to respect Naruto, and was eternally grateful for Naruto's noble action.

Naruto's new mentor; Jirayia took Naruto to go search for a replacement for the now deceased 3rd Hokage. Sasuke had only one objective in his life; to avenge his clan and kill the person who slain his clan; his brother Itachi. When Sasuke learns that Itachi was near, he immediately ran after him and ultimately found him with Naruto. Sasuke lost utterly and was put into a coma. Naruto learned that a group called the Akatsuki was after him, and Itachi was part of that group. Jirayia was searching for an old teammate and a candidate for Hokage; that person's name was Tsunade. Jirayia, Tsunade, and a snake-like monster named Orochimaru were a team back then and the 3 legendary Sanin. Tsunade was a medic-nin wizard; she was the grand daughter of the 1st Hokage. After Naruto and Jirayia returned with Tsunade, Sasuke was still in a coma. Thanks to Tsunade's medical experience, she awoke Sasuke from it. Sakura was so glad that Sasuke was all right. She embraced him; it somehow hurt Naruto to see her embracing Sasuke. After the fight with Itachi; it devastated Sasuke's confidence in his strength; Sasuke made a decision about that; his choice was to leave the village. When Sasuke was about to leave, Sakura tried to stop him from going; she even said that she loved him. It made no difference however; Sasuke knocked her out and left. Immediately in the morning; Tsunade sent out a team to go get him. Naruto was part of that team.

When he was about to leave; Sakura appeared. Sakura wished that Naruto would bring him back. This seemed like the ultimate blow to Naruto, he knew that it wasn't possible for him to receive the same feelings he has for her. Naruto then made a noble promise that he will bring him back home even if it kills him. It was his lifetime promise to her. Naruto ultimately lost him, he couldn't bring him home. Naruto failed her, but Sakura wasn't mad at him. She forgave him, and she promised him that next time they will do it together. Naruto soon after left with Jirayia, and went to train for two and a half years. Sakura wanted to become stronger, and requested that she can train with Tsunade. Tsunade gladly accepted and took her in as her apprentice.

For 2 and a half years, the two ninja trained hard and long, eagerly waiting to see each other again. Then finally at last, they finally reunited. They were older, wiser, well Naruto was somewhat wiser, and stronger. They were happy, and even though they were apart for quite some time, their bond grew stronger and it deepened. It was almost the same before they left 2 and a half years ago, it was like nothing had happened. Naruto still cared deeply about Sakura, but… Sakura's feelings changed. She viewed as being a really good friend, best friend at least. But new feelings emerged, feelings that she never thought she would never have for the blond haired ninja. But she kept these feelings in check, but sometimes some of the feelings came out, and luckily for Sakura, Naruto couldn't read romantic feelings to save his life. But one thing is for sure, Naruto and Sakura still wanted to bring Sasuke back. And a little later; for 2 and a half years; the two finally met the raven-haired ninja, still cold and emotionless. But now Sasuke dedicated his whole life in the pursuit of killing his older brother, and if anybody were to get in the way of that goal, he will not holdback, and will kill. And his old teammates were no different, he attempted to kill the 2, but thanks to the help of their new captain; Yamato, and their new teammate; Sai, they fend off Sasuke, and Sasuke left. Naruto and Sakura failed again.

But they were not discouraged,

Some time afterwards another opportunity opened…

And that's where we are now.

* * *

The rain started to lessen, and the dark ominous clouds began to disburse. Naruto got up from the moist ground and stared at Sakura. She was still in pain, the tears stopped and her eyes were still bloodshot. Naruto knew how much she cares for him; it killed him to see her like this.

'She probably doesn't want to even see me.' Naruto tried to walk up to her, but he hesitated and walked away from her. Kakashi; their sensei, looked at the blond with unknowingness of the situation, but at the same time knew what was going on.

Naruto, and the other 6 ninja left the ruble and began the long journey home.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter Two: Blossoming

_**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Blossoming**_

Naruto stared at the night's sky; his cerulean eyes filled with sorrow, his soul ripe of depression of yet another heartbreak. He didn't like to fail, especially when he fails Sakura. He still feels the aftermath when Sasuke left 3 years, he still has the image of Sakura crying and pleading to him to bring him back. Sure he can lie that was the past and doesn't effect him anymore, but it still hurts, and he doesn't want to show his pain to others, he feels although he isn't worth their time. And when he does feel this way he escapes to a vacant area, and stares at the sky and the stars. It amazed him how the stars align themselves to unique positions, and how the moon lights the clouds gently. He wonders about his heritage sometimes; like who is his dad and where he is and the same goes for his mom. As of yet, nobody has told him about them, and probably never will due to the extreme emotional result that it will cause to Naruto; and even worse; the seal might open and the kyuubi will be unleashed, and the probable end of Naruto's existence. Naruto headed back to the camp, he noticed that everybody was circled around the campfire and was listening to Yamato's story. Well at least everybody... for some reason Hinata and Kiba were gone. His eyes were greeted by the smiling pink haired kunoichi. He immediately blushed a little. He sat next to her, but not too close to her.

"So what's the story about?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"It's about the 4th hokage." Naruto immediately smiled.

"But we just finished the story. Naruto." Naruto's smile faded, but decided not to argue or complain about it.

"Oh.. That's okay. " Naruto said in disappointment. But then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey Sakura-Chan?"

"Yes?" Sakura queried.

"Can ya tell me the story?" Naruto asked the pink haired kunoichi nicely.

"Okay" Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

It sucked, but Naruto unfortunately who had to guard the campsite tonight till morning. The fire was still burning brightly; he stared at it for hours now. But it was the only thing to do now at the dead of night. Then suddenly a rustle in the bushes surprised the blond, but then it was only a rabbit that did it. Naruto was still depressed, still thinking about what happened today. His heart still seared with the unbearable heartache, it felt like it was the end. His eyes now started to water with tears, but he just sat down and still stared at the fire.

'What if... what if he doesn't come back with us.'

This wasn't the first time that this burning question has popped up in his mind but denied it to ever happen. But this time it lingered, the more it lingered; the more he thinks about it. It finally hit him; it was the bitter truth. Tears started to pour down his face rapidly; his eyes beginning to redden up and his body started to shake. Then another thought hit him; the time Yamato told him about it was Naruto himself that hurt Sakura by Naruto's inability to control the Kyuubi. It gave him another reason to not continue this promise anymore longer. Sure he did promise himself to not reach out for the Kyuubi anymore, but still the slight possibility still stood there that he might lose control again, the thought now evolved into darker proportions; he now thought of possibly killing Sakura by not only by the Kyuubi, but by the Akatsuki. He knew what he had to do; he had to tell her that it's time to call it off.

'I rather have Sakura hating me again then having her killed.' Naruto pounded the ground by his frustration; it was indeed a paradox.

"Naruto?" a faint voice said to Naruto. Naruto winced with pain, he recognized that voice, it was the last voice he wanted to hear; it was Sakura. He turned around and looks at the half-asleep Sakura.

"How come your up Sakura-Chan?" Naruto smiled fakely at her.

"Um... I'm just checking to see that you're ok, that's all." Naruto's eyebrows quirked when she said that. He knew that something was keeping her up.

"Is it me that's keeping you up?" Sakura admittedly shook her head yes.

"I'm sorry that i woke you up, there's just something that's bothering me, but isn't a big deal." Naruto said to Sakura.

"Not a big deal?" Sakura asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Yeah." Naruto said to her. Sakura twirled her hair with her fingers, it frustrated her every time Naruto lies to her that there's nothing wrong, but in reality there is something wrong.

"Naruto, you're lying to me." Sakura said to Naruto straightforwardly.

"Sakura.." Naruto moaned to Sakura.

"I heard you crying. Naruto, for once, please tell me what's wrong." Sakura said to Naruto compassionately. Naruto stared at her, her eyes showed neither anger nor pressure to make him talk, if it was anything, it was concern. Naruto eventually caved.

"Okay, but I have to warn you, you're not going to like what i have to talk about. I'm just worried that you won't be able to handle it." Addressed Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

"Baka, I think I can handle it. Besides, you should be able to talk to me without any difficulties. I mean, are we best friends right?" Naruto nodded.

"Best friends should be able to talk about each other's problems. Right?" Naruto once again looked at her eyes, her eyes now filled with careness, and that unmistakable soft intimate smile. He knew deep down that she was right.

"Right." Naruto said to her.

"So do you want to talk about it?" She asked him. Naruto nodded, still amazed by Sakura's caring mentality towards him.

He invited her to sit next to him; she gladly came to the blonde's side. Naruto sighed heavily, trying to gather up the courage to tell her, and then trying to sugarcoat this sour problem as much as possible.

"I'm.. not really sure how to say this to you Sakura-Chan. I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said to her, Sakura's eyes saw the blonde's cerulean eyes, filled with fear.

"Naruto, you will feel better if you just say right now than to hold it in. I promise you that i won't get hurt." She said to the blond. Naruto hesitated a few more seconds, but was finally ready to tell her, hoping that he won't lose her friendship.

"Sakura, remember you said to me when you got those gashes on your arm?" Sakura nodded.

"I said that Orochimaru did it." Naruto winced with mild pain.

"Sakura, I know. It was me, wasn't it?" Sakura's eyes immediately sunk, sorrow now filled her emerald eyes.

"It was Yamato-Sama who told you that, right." Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, you know it wasn't your fault you know, it was the kyuubi. I know for a fact that you will never hurt me." Naruto got agitated, his hands began to tremble.

"No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have relied on the Kyuubi to give me power. I got impatient, i knew if i used the Kyuubi's power, we could've gotten to Sasuke quicker. I didn't even think twice about the consequences, i got too angry and lost control. I'm a monster."

Naruto's sadness and sorrow were beginning to show, tears streaming down his face, his face covered by his hands. It seemed like the pent up feelings he kept for so long was finally coming out. Sakura was devastated; she had never seen him this sad before in her life. She knew that Naruto was trying to bring Sasuke back for her, Naruto wanted her to be happy, and Naruto would do anything for her to be happy at any stake possible.

'Naruto, you've done enough.' Sakura thought to herself, knowing what she had to say to him.

"Naruto, please don't do this to yourself. For one thing, a monster doesn't care about anyone or anything, it only hurts. You aren't a monster, matter of fact, you are a very caring person." Sakura said to the blond with as much careness she can muster.

This got Naruto out of his depression, his eyes still red from the tears he shed. He looked at her, again, with amazement.

"Do you mean that Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, who couldn't view you like that?" She asked the blond with a small chuckle. Naruto smiled a big grin.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan." Naruto said to Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Naruto, there's something else i must tell you." Sakura said to Naruto.

"What is it Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked her.

"I think it's time to give up on Sasuke." she said bluntly to Naruto.

Naruto's mind went to emotional overdrive, he was about to tell her that, but she beat him to it. Never in his life would he even think that Sakura was going to give up on Sasuke. He knew that she had this unstoppable drive to never give up. That's why Naruto was so confused about it.

"Why?" Naruto asked her.

"Naruto, today got me thinking about something. Naruto, what if he doesn't want to come back?" She asked to the blond.

"Sakura-Chan, he isn't,"

"Naruto, please stop giving him excuses for not coming back. You know and I know that if he did want to come back, he would be here with us right now." Sakura said.

"..." Naruto was speechless, he didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say. She was absolutely right.

"You're right. He would be with us right now, but he isn't. Sakura-Chan?" Naruto looked at the now crying pink haired Kunoichi, he knew that she still loved him. This made Naruto more worried about her, it seemed like she still has feelings for Sasuke. Then Naruto asked her a bombshell;

"Sakura-Chan, do you still love him?"

Sakura immediately stared at the blond; she was surprised at Naruto's knowingness of her relationship with Sasuke. She looked deep down, there was a ton of reasons to not love that bastard anymore. The cons outweigh the pros, but there was still a tiny, microscopic shred of feelings for Sasuke.

"No. I mean, i don't know."

Naruto knew what he had to do; he couldn't break his promise to her. He needed to do something drastic, and quick.

"Sakura-Chan, i don't want you to be hurting anymore. So, i want you out of this promise and let me handle it on my own. There's just too many risks, i just don't want you to die."

Sakura was shocked; she knew that Naruto and Naruto only would think of something of this.

"I know how much you care for Sasuke, and I won't anyone or anything stop me. I never break a promise. That's my way of the ninja." Naruto boldly stated. She went down again, and went to see how much Naruto meant for her. That lifetime promise, still very vivid in her mind, she also went back to why she even likes Sasuke.

'There's nothing, there was never even a single thing there. It wasn't love. It was all a selfish, nonexistent love. But Naruto… he was always there. Always by my side, he was always my friend. ' Sakura's mind was made up, she knew what she had to do, she doesn't want him to bring Sasuke back.

'No.. I don't want this. He just wants to do this because he just wants me to be happy.'

Then something unexpected happened; she embraced the blond. Naruto grew out with a huge blush on his face, as well as Sakura's, he was confused on why she was hugging him, but he liked it. Never before in his life was he introduced by this kind of affection, it was like a new world to him.

"Naruto, Don't do this. I don't like Sasuke that way anymore. I rather have you here. You're just too important to me." Sakura pleaded to him.

Naruto's mind was bewildered, she wanted him to be here with her rather than him going to drag Sasuke's carcass back for her. He felt the warmness radiating from Sakura's body, never before has he felt this warmth. Naruto, a few seconds later, returned Sakura's hug, now he feels like he can do this hugging thing to Sakura now without getting smacked. He still felt flabbergasted at Sakura's words; he now knew that she can be safe. But to be sure;

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this?" Naruto seriously asked Sakura. She nodded almost immediately.

"I'm one-hundred percent sure." She said to the blonde without hesitation.

"Okay Sakura-Chan, if you say so, i won't."

"Thanks Naruto, if i lost you, i just wouldn't know what to do with myself. I'll be okay without him." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan." Naruto said to Sakura with a smile.

"Not a problem. Oh, hey Naruto?"

"Yes?"

She released him from the embrace, and stared straight at Naruto. Inside her being, she felt tenderness towards Naruto. She got closer to him. Naruto started to blush red hot. She blushed almost equal to Naruto.

"Naruto, i.., you don't know how much i appreciate you. I don't know, maybe i want to..." Sakura kept on stammering, she didn't know how to say the words inside her. She finally gave up on words, she slowly leaned towards him, Naruto was frozen in time, he didn't know what to do. She lightly kissed him on the lips. But it didn't even last 4 seconds. Naruto felt like he was on cloud nine, never before in his life has he even imagine that she would ever kiss him, even though it only lasted a short while, he will take it any day in the year.

"Do.. Does this change anything about us?" Naruto asked his angel.

"I, I don't know. Can you give me some time to think about it?" Sakura asked.

"I can." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Sakura said to the blonde.

Another thought popped up to Naruto; this may seem like a pipe dream to Naruto, but what just happened he feels that he might have a real chance to finally have his first slice of this crazy thing called love and share it at last with Sakura. Naruto and Sakura's bond has just blossomed, and for the first time, they just experienced a snippet of it's deepness. The 2 ninja spent time together until the sun rised, and they enjoyed every minute of it.

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter Three: Grief

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Grief**_

It's a beautiful thing, the ocean. It's vastness, the blue color, and the sound when it hits the sand. The sound was vibrant today, and also it's current as one man stands alone just staring at the sky. His onyx black eyes lay emotionless, and had no emotional expression. All he can he do is sigh at how his life turned out. First, his whole family being slain, leaving his village, and now his quest for vengeance has just ended on a sour note; he learned that his brother didn't killed his family intentionally, his brother had to kill them, it was his job. He remembers that day when he realized the earth-shattering truth.

"Until he died, no even in death he was thinking of you, so you would gain a new power. And by Avenging the Uchiha clan; you would be proclaimed as a hero of the village."

"_Don't you get it now? It was no other than Konoha who had planned the assassination of your clan. Your brother had to follow orders, he had no choice. He was assigned as a spy, and the eventual assailant. He had to do it for the sake of Konoha's peace and more than anything, you. He had to die a criminal, and a traitor to his village."_

All he can do was to stare at awe at this revelation, he couldn't believe it. Itachi; his brother, had to live a life of sacrifice. And most of all; Itachi wanted his little brother to pass on the Uchiha name. He wanted nothing but good things to happen to Sasuke.

"So, you're telling me that Konoha was to blame for my parent's death."

"_Yes."_

"…"

"_So, what's next for you?"_

"_Hmph, what do you think?"_

Then team Hebi, Kisame, and Madara appeared. He knew what he had to do, his quest for vengeance is not over. For years, he was chasing the wrong person. Now, long at last, he knew his true target; his target was Konoha He remembers vividly of his good memories of his older brother. Tears started pour down his face, feeling the regret of killing his brother.

'I'm sorry, Itachi. I just didn't know.' Sasuke thought has he turned around to face the people behind him. His mangekyou sharingan stared at the people with a new resolution.

"We are not Team Hebi anymore. From now on, we call our squad Hawk. The mission of Hawk is only one. We..." Sasuke paused for a moment, everybody felt his determination, and they were behind him all the way.

"We destroy Konoha."

* * *

Tsunade was sleeping on her desk drooling. For the past few days; it has been an internal struggle for her. The sudden death of her former teammate shook her world. It has been heavy drinking and gambling ever since; she hasn't even made a dent on her already late paperwork. She knew better, but it was so hard for her to carry on. She missed Jirayia, but most of all; she loved him. But when she realized she had feelings for the pervert of a man, it was already too late. Jirayia allegedly went on a mission to retrieve information about the Akatsuki, but she knew it wasn't the only reason. She knew that he went off to nobly retrieve the mystery that is the leader of the Akatsuki. Nobody knew what this guy was, or what his strengths or weaknesses are. Before Jirayia died, he had got that answer to that mystery and gave it to one of his partner frogs. But Tsunade hasn't even tried to read it yet. There was a knock at the door;

"Enter.." Tsunade said exasperatedly. The door opened, it was her assistant Shizune.

Shizune stared at her, seeing nothing but disappointment and regret in Tsunade's eyes.

She knew all about Jirayia's death; she knew that this is really affecting Tsunade's ability to do her job as Hokage.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi and Yamato's team has just arrived back from their mission." Tsunade sat up straight as she was intrigued what was the result of the mission.

"And? Was the mission successful? Did they bring Sasuke back?" Tsunade asked. Shizune gave her an unsatisfactory look. She nodded no.

"Well, is there anything new about where Jirayia's body?" Once again, Shizune nodded no.

"Damm. Well send them in." Tsunade said in disappointment. Then the image of Naruto popped up in her mind.

'Oh shit, how can I tell Naruto about what happened.' She didn't had too much time to think about it as Naruto entered the room. Tsunade sucked it up and had to pretend for the meantime that there was nothing wrong.

"So, by the long faces I'm guessing mission failure right?" Tsunade stated. Kakashi nodded.

"He got away again. But I do have something interesting that you might like to see." Kakashi reached in his pocket and pulled out a book. He handed her the book. She skimmed through the book, her eyes widened in shock. This book contained information on the remaining Akatsuki members.

"How did you retrieve this?" Tsunade asked.

"Kabuto. We ran into him during the mission. He gave us this for some reason." Naruto stated.

"Well, this is indeed valuable information. I'll look into it later." Tsunade said as she laid the book on her desk.

"Tsunade-Sama. Me and Naruto need to tell you something." Sakura said to her teacher. Tsunade still gave her the firm look, but in Tsunade's mind she knew that it was something serious.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade said to her apprentice.

"Me and Sakura decided that we don't want to no more missions involving Sasuke." Naruto said to Tsunade. Tsunade was surprised, but only showed it with quirking her eyebrows.

"How come?" Tsunade asked the two ninja.

"We thought about it. If Sasuke won't back on his own, we won't go chasing after him. So, we don't want any part of bringing Sasuke back if he doesn't want to." Sakura said to her teacher with maturity.

"Then, it shall be so." Tsunade said nonchalant. She was awed by Naruto and Sakura's sudden leap of maturity. She could only smile at the two.

"Okay, for the time being, you're all dismissed. Except for you Naruto." Naruto froze in his tracks. By the way Tsunade's eyes changed dramatically, he knew something was wrong.

"Naruto, I.. don't want to tell you this, but.. Unfortunately; Jirayia has been killed." Tsunade said to the blond. Naruto's eyes widened, just when he thought that the heartache was over, another one rears it's ugly head.

"What? How do you know?" Naruto desperately asked Tsunade.

"Because Jirayia went on a mission to retrieve information about the Akatsuki. What I do know is that he has been killed by the Akatsuki." Tsunade immediately sensed anger from Naruto. His fists clenched, his teeth grinding, and his eyes began to water.

"God, god dammit. GOD DAMMIT!! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THEM?!" Naruto shouted from the top of his lungs. But then suddenly, a red chakra was forming, Tsunade didn't know what to do, Naruto was beginning to lose control. The room started to vibrate, all of her paper slid off her table.

"Naruto! You must control yourself. I know that you're upset, but you cannot give into your anger." Tsunade said as she tried to reassure Naruto.

"ERRR, hah, HaH." Naruto was trying to control himself. But it seems like it was too late. But then suddenly, warmth surrounded the blond. It wasn't the demon fox's warmth; it was the warmth of Tsunade's body. She embraced him; she knew what he was feeling. She was now crying. Naruto suddenly got a hold of himself.

"It's okay. I know what you're going through. I miss him too. And for god's sakes I loved him. But, if Jirayia wanted something right now, he would want us to not cry over him. Instead; he wants us to honor him, he served his village with pride and somewhat with dignity. But neither the less, he died with honor. Remember that Naruto." She then let go of the blond. Naruto now understand, he knew the perverted man, and he knew that Jirayia wouldn't want him to get sad because of him. Naruto will always remember that honorable man, and all of Konoha for that matter. Naruto left the hokage building, Tsunade knew that he was going to be all right.

'Naruto, you may not know this, but it was Jirayia himself that named you. Jirayia was the sensei of your father. The 4th Hokage; Minato Namikaze. Soon enough, I will tell you about your parents.' Tsunade said in deep thought. Naruto always came right back up his feet when it came to tragedy and hardship.

'If Naruto can handle the grief, why can't I?' Tsunade knew that she needed to get back to reality here. Sure Jirayia dead, but she has a responsibility. It was like she said before, Jirayia wouldn't want her to cry over him, he would have wanted her to carry on.

'Jirayia, thank you. But there's no time to cry for you. I have a duty, and I must be focused on doing my duty.' Tsunade thought to herself as she began the paperwork.

* * *

"So do we finally have the Jinchuuriki?" Said the one with the weird, twisted eyes.

"Yes."

Let's just get this over with." Said the one with the weird, twisted eyes.

Soon more holograms appeared. Then all of them made hand signs, and when they were done, a monstrous gigantic statue appeared. Then again they made even more hand signs, and when they were done; a blue, liquid looking stream came out of the statue's mouth, and it grabbed a hold of the unconscious person, and soon after that, a similar liquid but red aura came out of the person.

"Looks like it's going to take awhile."

"I guess we need to start planning to get the last one. Pein." The masked one said to the one with weird twisted eyes.

"Yes. We do." Said Pein.

"Sasuke, we need you to do something for us." Said the masked one to the short one.

"… What do you want me to do?"

"Remember that you're heading to Konoha? We want to do something else as well…"

-END OF CHAPTER 3-


	4. Chapter Four: A Beautiful Day

_**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**A Beautiful day**

Naruto was walking down the hill outside of Konoha, the sun was embracing the land today, and the temperature is near to perfection. Naruto's by himself, he was just enjoying the week off. The funeral was last night, everybody was there, and when it was over, Sakura walked with him, just for comfort. Every time that Sakura was with Naruto, it felt awkward. But it was the good kind of awkward. Ever since that night 3 days, it felt like a ton has been lifted off his shoulders. But, he still thought about Sakura and that kiss. Why did she kiss him? He said that he would wait for her to give her time, but the waiting was like torture to him. He hated waiting, but waiting was Naruto's life story. He waited for so long to have an opportunity like this, and he knew that he shouldn't give his hopes up just yet.

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing?" Naruto said to himself. Then to his surprise, he now knew that he wasn't alone. He took out his kunai, and prepared for the worst. But it was only the shy, quiet Hinata.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata. Did I scare you?" Naruto said to her.

"N, no. You didn't Naruto-Kun. I. Um." Hinata stuttered as usual to Naruto.

"So, what brings you here Hinata?"

"Um, I.. Um.. Hinata said.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Never mind." Hinata said to him as she walked away from him. Once again, she has failed to tell him something important.

"Hinata, if you have to tell me something just say it already." Naruto said to Hinata.

'Naruto's right. But I can't risk it, I'm with Kiba now, but I still feel something for Naruto. But if I don't let it out, it'll still keep bothering me.' Hinata said to herself. She turned and faced her problem. It was time to let it out, for years now she has been too shy to say anything to Naruto. Always hoping to have the courage that Naruto has, but always folding every time to say that she liked him.

"Naruto, I'm having a problem. Can I talk about it with you?" Hinata uncharacteristically said to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Of course. Sit down." Naruto said. Hinata gave him a mild embarrassed look.

"I'm having a problem with Kiba. Do you know that me and him are now, well.."

"What!? Boyfriend and Girlfriend?!" Naruto smiled slyly at her. Hinata blushed mildly. Small sweat was dripping down her forehead due to the shear awkwardness of the conversation.

"Yes. We are." Hinata looked away from him.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Naruto asked her. Hinata turned around and gave Naruto complete eye contact.

"Well, me and him are having a really good time together. We go out and always having a good time. But, I don't know if I truly like him yet. The problem is that I still think that I have feelings for someone else." Hinata said to Naruto. Never before in Naruto's time he has known Hinata has he seen Hinata being direct and open. Usually she would faint or run like hell away from him.

"So, who is it that you still have feelings for?" Naruto asked Hinata. Now Hinata was blushing big time, she didn't know what to say. This was way too awkward for her to deal with.

"Well, um. He has the biggest smile, he would do anything for his friends, and I admire his determination, he would never quit." Hinata said to Naruto.

"Hmm, is it Shikamaru? Shino? Chouji?" Naruto asked Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"No, it's.. It's." Hinata just froze.

"Spit it out Hinata. Before you faint again." Naruto said jokingly to Hinata.

"IT'S YOU." Hinata exploded. Naruto's eyebrows quirked, he was confused. He couldn't believed it. But when he thought about it, she would always faint in front of him; always get red in the face. It all made sense now. He didn't know what to do, he only viewed her as a friend, but at the same time he didn't want to break the poor girl's heart.

"Hinata, i… I'm with Sakura now." Naruto said to Hinata. He knew it was a lie, but it was better that telling her that he didn't like her that way. Hinata's world turned upside down. But she needed to ask him one more question;

"But I can't tell if I love you or not. Can you tell me that I love you?" Hinata asked the blonde. Naruto thought of something, but it was very risky and it might end anything that he has built with Sakura.

"Kiss me. Try kissing me, if you kiss me, then you love me, if you don't, you don't love me." Naruto said to Hinata. It was somewhat idiotic, but we are talking about Naruto here, he doesn't really think.

"O.. Okay." Hinata said to the blonde. She scoot over to Naruto more. She looked at his deep beautiful ocean blue eyes. They were like brain washing tools. She leaned in, thoughts were racing in Hinata's mind. What happened next was something really daring in Naruto's part, he helped her a bit by leaning towards her a bit. But Hinata had to seal the deal. She was now only a breath away, she was so close. But then she realized something, after all this time, after all this pursuing, she realizes that it was only admiration she had for Naruto. She backed away from him, she knew that she had a good thing going with Kiba and she doesn't want to ruin it by doing something stupid like this.

Naruto could only smile at Hinata, she can finally let Naruto go. But she still wants to be his friend.

"Thank you Naruto, you really are a true friend." Hinata said as she embraced the blond tightly.

"No problem Hinata." Naruto said as he returned the hug. Hinata left soon after. Once again, she now knows that she doesn't love Naruto. I guess she doesn't have to faint or run like hell because of Naruto anymore. Now its time for Naruto to head back, but unknowing of Naruto, the last person he would think of being there was there; Sakura was there. But she only caught the hugging snippet. She knew that he and she are only friends. He didn't see her initially, but he knew that she was there.

"Sakura-Chan, I know you're there." Naruto said. Seconds later, she appeared in his eyes. She had a basket and a blanket with her, which intrigued Naruto very much.

"Why are you here Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with his usual glee.

"I thought that you would like to have a picnic with me." She said with a smile. Naruto instantly got giddy. Even if they are still friends, she sure had gotten friendlier towards him.

"Sure. I would like that." Naruto said. She went over to him, and together they set up the picnic area. Whatever was in that picnic basket, it sure smelled great. Was it ramen? In a few minutes, the whole area was set up to eat now. Naruto was shocked when he saw what was for lunch. There was no ramen unfortunately, but still very intrigued about the entrée's. All of them were new to him.

"Uhh," Naruto replied to the entrée's.

"What's the matter?" Sakura said to the blond.

"What is this food?" Naruto asked Sakura. He wasn't even trying to be rude; he really didn't know what the hell these delicacies are.

"Well, that's what eating ramen everyday does to ya. Here taste this." Sakura said to Naruto as she gives him a portion of what we call in the American language; Chicken. He obediently took a bite of it, and Naruto's taste buds were like screaming. He loved it. She just laughed at the face that Naruto is making; he was like a little child.

"This is really good Sakura-Chan, what is this called?" Naruto said hyperactively.

"It's called chicken. You're telling me you never had chicken before?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. She was shocked by Naruto's lack of variety of food.

"Did you make this?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes beamed. He couldn't believe that Sakura was a cook.

"Are you serious?! If you did, I can't wait for what's next then because you are a really good cook Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said to Sakura. She blushed mildly, but still felt really embarrassed. Nobody called her a really good cook before. She just started cooking a while ago. She kissed him on the cheek. Naruto deeply blushed, now this was really freaking him out. Never before has she been this nice to him, it just kept playing on in his mind about these past few days.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said to Naruto nicely. For the next half hour, she had just kept feeding the blonde's taste buds and mind. One entrée after the other, he praised her for her wonderful cooking. Then after a while, they just sat laid down on the blanket, just staring at the bright blue sky. Naruto mentioned to Sakura that he always liked how the clouds formed differently; to Naruto's surprise she liked it too.

"Naruto, I don't mean to ask, but what did Hinata want?" Sakura asked him. Naruto just smiled at the mention of that.

"You want to know something shocking?" Naruto asked her.

"What." Sakura said to the blond with curiosity.

"Hinata liked me. Isn't that so weird?" Naruto said.

"Actually, this isn't shocking to me. Didn't you notice that she always faint in your presence?" Sakura asked the blonde.

"Not until she told me. I just laughed." Naruto laughed. Naruto had this uncanny ability to make any situation better.

"You know what's also shocking? She's dating Kiba. Isn't that weird?" Naruto said to Sakura with a big goofy grin.

"Once again, not shocking. Kiba's a nice guy, he always liked her. They're perfect for each other just like u, I mean just like Temari and Shikamaru." Sakura almost slipped up there. Thank goodness he didn't notice. If he did, she would be very embarrassed.

"Wait, WHAT? Shikamaru and Temari are dating?!" Naruto yelled with surprise. Sakura just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, you really are blind when it comes to these things." Sakura said. The both of them burst out laughing. They were really having a good time together. They spend the whole day together, just talking and having good laughs. There were awkward moments, but those moments came at a premium. They hung out until the sunset, they just stared at it's majesticness. The sunset was the best one they had ever seen, together or apart. Soon after that, they part ways. Sakura still haven't made a decision if she wants it to take their relationship to the next level, but today was a huge indicator that it may happen. Time will only tell, right?

-END OF CHAPTER 4-


	5. Chapter Five: Good Old Kakashi

_**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**Naruto's Birthday Part 1:**

_**Good old Kakashi**_

"_Tsunade, you do know sooner or later Naruto will be asking about his heritage." Jirayia said._

"_I know. That's what I'm afraid about." Tsunade said._

"_He looks a lot like his mother. Where did she go after the attack?" Jirayia asked._

"_The 3__rd__ sent her over somewhere near the land of waves. But wherever she is exactly, not even the 3__rd__ knew where she was." Tsunade bitterly said._

She remembers that day. It was their last conversation before Jirayia left with Naruto for their 2 and a half year departure. She also remembers how sad Sakura was when Naruto left. But that was the only time she was sad, Tsunade reassured her that Naruto will be fine; he was with one of the legendary Sannin after all. The rest of her training went smoothly. It was mind wrenching, it tested her physical strength. It made Sakura stronger and smarter. She grew up and blossomed into a powerful, but yet very stunning assertive woman.

Why did she just suddenly ponder this memory about Naruto's heritage? Today was Naruto's birthday. He was now 16 on this day. For the first time, this action of asking about his heritage is now becoming very possible. It should be a happy experience, but when he is going to ask about his father, then it might become deadly. The Kyuubi might take control of Naruto, and the death of some villagers might follow.

Tsunade poured a cup of sake; it was her 5th glass today. She would usually drink 3 glasses at every given day, but today was really stressful. Okay, why in the first place would Naruto ask about his heritage? Well here in Konoha, the coming of age is 17. But the year of anyone asking about their heritage is 16. She inhaled the drink in one try.

"Hey Shizune?" Tsunade asked her assistant.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune replied.

"Get Naruto's friends, we're throwing him a surprise party." Tsunade said with a inebriated smile.

"Yes. I'll go gather them immediately." Shizune said with excitement.

* * *

Naruto was slurping down his 3rd bowl of ramen. Eating 3 bowls of ramen is like a snack to Naruto. He had the stomach of a bottomless pit. Sometimes, Teuchi will ask Naruto to stop eating, that's how much Naruto can eat. Seconds later, he finished the 3rd bowl down.

"Hey old man, hand me another one." Naruto said with one of his goofy smiles. Teuchi happily prepared another bowl for him.

"God, do you ever stop eating?"

Naruto turned around; he saw it was no other than Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei! Wanna join me for lunch?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"For old time's sake, sure." Kakashi said as he sat down with Naruto.

"So how's life Kakashi-Sensei? Have you finished that book of yours?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Unfortunately, yes I did. It was better than the original. So how's life treating you?" Kakashi said to the hyperactive blond.

"Heh, not much. Just enjoying this really long break. It's strange isn't it that we haven't had a mission in over a month?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Yes, it is. Never before in my ninja career have I had such a long break. But who's complaining?" Kakashi said nonchalant.

"Right!" Naruto said.

"So…" Kakashi said with a smile hidden in his mask. "I've heard around the village that you and Sakura are having secret outings with each other. Is this true?" Kakashi knew what had happen that night a month ago. He saw Naruto and Sakura sharing their first kiss. He knew that it was very breath.

"Kakashi, I can see right through you, you were spying on us aren't you?" Naruto bluntly said to his sensei.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to see me." Kakashi whined jokingly.

"I didn't."

"Eh? Then how do you know I spied on you two then?" Kakashi said in shock.

"You said secret. Nobody, except you knows that we are having good times with each other. So that's how I know that you are spying on us. How can it be secret if anybody else but me and Sakura-Chan knows about it." Naruto said to his sensei.

"Damm, I'm impressed. You really have grown in terms of body and mind. So, are you two, well, you know boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kakashi said uncharacteristically. Naruto nodded.

"No." Naruto stated.

"No, what do you mean no?" Kakashi asked.

"That's what I said, no." Naruto answered his sensei.

"Uhh, let me guess. It's Sakura's inability to decide if she wants a relationship with you?" Kakashi said. That was eerily precise. God, he even listens to their conversations.

"Yes." Naruto said to his sensei.

"Naruto, if you don't mind if I put my professional take on this situation. But I think that she already falled for you that night. Does she still have feelings for Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"She told me that she doesn't. What's the significance in that?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"The significance in that is this, if she's hanging out with you, brining you lunch, looking at the sunset, and feeding you for heaven's sakes, it tells you that she likes you very much. Even more, that's what married people do! How can you not see this?!" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Look, if she says that she needs time to decide, then I give her that time." Naruto maturely said. Kakashi's eyes widen in spectacle of Naruto's maturity. He has always known since the day Naruto was his sensei that Naruto cared deeply for Sakura. He it amazed him that Naruto had such deep feelings at a early age. Most of the time for kids his age it's always puppy love. Rarely that kid's his age will have deep meaningful feelings for another person.

"Well, whatever she decides, you will respect anyway, right?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"I'm her friend before anything else. And friends respect other friend's decisions. So, yes I will respect her decision." Naruto honorably said.

"Well, I'm rooting for you. See ya when this mission less streak ends." Kakashi said, and disappeared without a trace. Naruto finished his 4th bowl; he paid and left to take a walk in the park.

-End Of Chapter 5-


	6. Chapter Six: Heritage

**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Naruto's Birthday Part Two:**_

_**Heritage**_

For week's, Naruto had visited Jirayia's grave. Always talking about how his life is going. Also talking about how he and Sakura are doing. He would've made Jirayia proud for being a complete gentleman to Sakura, even though Jirayia was the complete opposite of being a gentleman. But neither the less, Jirayia told Naruto to always be a gentleman to the ladies.

Then after that, Naruto would take a long walk in the park. Always passing by that certain bench. Naruto always reminisces about that bench. It was the time that he disguised as Sasuke to talk to Sakura. It was the first time that he learned that he and she had something in common; they wanted to be noticed. Naruto wanted to be noticed by his fellow villagers, but more importantly; he wanted her to notice him. Sakura wanted to be noticed also by her fellow villagers; but to be noticed by Sasuke most importantly. He also remembered that he asked her what she thought about him; she viewed him as an annoying brat who was sought out to destroy her love life. That hurt Naruto deeply, but then the mood of that conversation evolved dramatically. She shared what she thought about Sasuke, it was her top priority to have Sasuke like her. And then he and she leaned in for a kiss, they were only a breath away from doing so, but unfortunately for him back then but not now, he had drunk some spoiled milk, and just that moment he had gotten the runs and if he hadn't left, the transformation would've broken off and Sakura would've beaten the crap out of him. Naruto just smiles at that bench everyday, he just wishes one day it would be he and her kissing on that bench. Naruto kept continuing walking throughout the park, not knowing that it is his day of birth.

* * *

Then at the end of the day on most days, Naruto would be sitting alone on top of the Hokage Mountain. Waiting for the night's sky to appear so he can see what the stars alignment was every night. Dusk was approaching, and it was almost time for the night's sky to appear.

"There you are!"

Naruto turned around, he knew who's voice it was, once again; Sakura prevailed to appear in Naruto's presence alone. Naruto got up and ran towards her, Sakura jumped to him and embraced him tightly.

"I've been looking for you all day. Don't you even notice what day it is?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Uh, Tuesday?" Naruto said with a shrug.

"Naruto, you baka. It's your birthday silly." Sakura said. Then a light bulb went off in Naruto's head. He knew it; it felt like an important day, but thanks for his dead head ness he doesn't know Saturday from Monday.

"Oh, yeah! That's right." Naruto said. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"So, want to have dinner with me? You know, like a birthday present?" Sakura asked the blond.

"Not yet. I want to see the stars." Naruto said. Sakura gasped, to her shock, she loved to see the stars as well.

"I love to see the stars as well. I guess we can wait." Sakura said as the both of them laid back on the ground. It was amazing how much they have in common, it was almost scary.

For 45 minutes, they waited for the night's sky to appear, it eventually appeared and it was pretty as always. So when they were done, they were ready to leave.

"So, you want to have ramen for dinner. I don't care where we go, it's your birthday after all." Sakura said. Naruto nodded no.

"Nah, I don't want ramen tonight. I was thinking of going to a place that we both want to go." Naruto said.

"Really, are you sure Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. Do you want to go to that really expensive place that Shikamaru and his team go to all the time?" Naruto asked Sakura. This offer made Sakura weary. She didn't want to go because of the food, but because of who's there. She didn't want to get embarrassed to oblivion by Konoha's number one gossip queen; Ino. It was not because she was ashamed of being with Naruto; she just didn't want to hear it from her. She was her friend and all, but she talks way too much. But Sakura knew she couldn't be selfish today, it was Naruto's birthday, and if he wants to go there, she will as well.

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

"Omigod! Look guys look!" Said Ino trying to get Shikamaru's and Chouji's attention. When Naruto and Sakura walk into the establishment, Ino was like having one of her omg moments. But Shikamaru and Chouji were only a little surprise, but they knew it was inevitable that Naruto and Sakura were going to be. It was just when that was the question. Sakura just rolled her eyes in annoyance of Ino's annoying mouth, but she couldn't help but look at the other unlikely couple here; Ino and Chouji. Okay, if Sakura didn't had the mouth as wide as a mountain, she would gossip about those two. But Sakura doesn't. She doesn't go and talk about others behind their backs. Plus she can see that they can work.

"Hey, if it isn't Naruto and Sakura. Want to join us?" Shikamaru said to the two. They gladly went to Shikamaru's table. Ino was just all evil smiles.

"Hey billboard brow. So.. are you two on a date or something?" Ino knew what made Sakura tick.

"Of course n-"

"Yeah we are. What's the problem with that?" Sakura said as she closed Naruto's mouth with her hand. She knew that Naruto would say no just because for her sake. Sakura knew this game that Ino was playing, Ino was shocked that they were going out. But if you had knew Ino as long as Sakura had, you will know that there were more questions ahead. Sakura looked at Naruto's eyes, she needed him to play along. Naruto eyes gave her the okay signal.

"So how long?" Ino asked Sakura.

"A month now." Sakura replied.

A few more questions followed after that, Sakura had to answer all the questions without fail. Naruto just had to follow along, not answering the questions. Then this question popped up;

"Okay, did you two kiss yet?" Ino smiled evilly. Naruto and Sakura blushed hard. But Sakura had to answer, not Naruto.

"No, not yet." Sakura replied. Shikamaru was starting to get annoyed by these twenty questions game.

"Ino, just leave them alone now. Does it really matter if they kissed yet, all that matters is that they are together and they're happy." Shikamaru wisely said. Ino nodded yes.

"Okay." Ino moaned. The rest of the dinner went pretty well, no more of the Ino kiss and tell hour. They enjoyed a party sized dinner, but if you knew Chouji you would know that he ate most of the dinner. Shikamaru and the rest of them left an hour later. Naruto and Sakura left soon afterwards. They were now walking in the park, all alone. Naruto still awed by Sakura saying that they were going out, but he couldn't tell if she only said that because of Ino. Then suddenly, Sakura held Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed mildly, but it was Sakura's turn to blush even more than Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, why did you say that we are going out?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura blushed even harder now.

"Why not? Don't you want to go out with me?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Well, of course. But you said you haven't made a decision that you wanted to take our friendship to the next level." Naruto said to jog Sakura's memory back. He was right, she hasn't made that decision yet. Then she thought of something.

"You're right. I haven't. Ok, I'm going to make a promise to you Naruto. Have you heard about that gala that's coming up in a week?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"No. What about it? What's a gala anyway?" Naruto said without a clue.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. A gala, in short, is a dance." Sakura said. Naruto shrugged. Now Naruto's lack of social events was now scaring her.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't been to a dance before?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"I don't even know what a dance is?" Naruto bluntly said. Sakura gave him an "Omigod, are you even kidding me" kind of look.

"Naruto, want me to show you?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto nodded. Sakura turned around to face Naruto.

"Naruto, give me you're left hand." Naruto obediently gave his left hand; she put his hand on her back.

"Now, give me you're other hand." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's other hand.

"Now, let me show you what you need to do next." Sakura said.

For the next half hour, it was hard at first, but I think Naruto got the hang out of it. For his first time, it almost seemed like he was born with good moves. I guess it was one, if not many, hidden talents. Sakura just went over the basic dancing forms; you know the slow dance, foxtrot, and the waltz. They went to sit on a bench after they were done.

"You know, for a person who didn't know about dancing, you're actually a pretty good dancer." Sakura said.

"Not as good as you. So anyways, what about this dance thing that you were talking about." Naruto said.

"I just wanted to know if you want to come with me?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded with enthusiasm.

"Of course I'll go with you Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. This made Sakura smile, she embraced the blond.

"Naruto, thank you." Sakura said with appreciation, she closed her eyes, looking back at how far they have come. Never in her life would she be embracing Naruto or having feelings of tenderness. She then made a promise to herself, she will decide if she loves him or if she doesn't.

'I promise you, I'll be certain if I love you. Just wait for me a little more longer.' Sakura thought to herself.

Why was she having such difficulty to decide if she loves him or not. Well, she has such a good thing going with Naruto by just being friends. But she wants to be more than friends with him, and she knows Naruto cared about her as much as she does, but she doesn't know if it's love or not. And if she did tell him that she loved him and got rejected, not only will that be a wash, but their friendship will have a strain and the possibility of it ending. Love is complicated, always did and always will.

* * *

After the walk in the park, they headed over to the Hokage's office. She said that she left something important there, and she told him that she needed his help to find it. Naruto was happy to help her.

"Naruto, I'm appreciative that you're willing to help me, this is a really important thing that I have to find." Sakura said.

"There's no need to explain yourself Sakura-Chan. I'll help you with anything with no problem." Naruto said with a wide grin. So they entered the Hokage Building, and they opened the door, and;

"SURPRISE!!"

Naruto's heart jumped when he heard that. It seemed like they had thrown a party for him. Naruto smiled, and was surprised that they did this. Everybody he knew was there; Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai, everybody was there. They had gifts for him, but it was Sakura who bought him the most gifts. But Naruto never before had received gifts; it was one of those things that he got neglected back then when the whole village hated him. But what he was most appreciative of was that people came. It was one of the happiest moments of his life, but then something entered his mind; he finally realizes that people actually did cared for him. No matter what; failure or victory, they were behind him one hundred percent. When everybody went home; there was only he, Sakura, and Tsunade.

"Naruto, I have a present for you." Tsunade said.

"Where?" Naruto said.

"Right here." Tsunade said as she handed him the papers. Naruto was confused on what these papers are. They had pictures of people he had never met before. But unknown to him, these people were his parents.

"Uhh, what are these for?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Something that the village has kept from you for a long time. Naruto, these are your parents." Tsunade said. The whole room went into shock. Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't believed it. His heart raced, sweat developed on his head, and his mind was filled with excitement.

"Naruto, does your father remind you of someone? Think hard." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at his father's photo. Trying to figure out who it reminded him of. Then his eyes beamed with shock, he felt like screaming. He couldn't believe it; his dad was the 4th Hokage.

"My father's the 4th Hokage?!" Naruto screamed. Tsunade nodded her head. Sakura was shocked as Naruto was.

"No way. Are you serious, let me see the photo Naruto." Sakura said as Naruto showed her the photo. She looked at the photo, she knew it was the 4th Hokage, but she needed she if he was Naruto's dad. She compared the photo to Naruto. She gasped, she can now see that it is indeed Naruto's dad.

"Naruto, I can't believe it. It is your dad. I'm happy for you." Sakura said as she hugged Naruto. Tsunade's eyes widened at spectacle at what she was seeing. She needed another glass of sake. Yep, her eyes weren't deceiving her, her apprentice was hugging Naruto.

"His name is Minato Namikaze. Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade said. That reminded Naruto of something. He looked at his mother's picture again, he almost burst out laughing.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, wanna see my mother's picture?" Naruto said with a foxy grin. Sakura was given the photo, and she almost fainted. Naruto's mother was almost a complete look-alike of Sakura.

"I guess you've seen Naruto's photo of his mother, eh Sakura? I think you two are like Minato and Kushina when they were younger." Tsunade said as she took another chug of her sake. This made Sakura and Naruto blush like there's no tomorrow. Tsunade just laughed at them. This was indeed a very awkward moment.

"I don't mean to kill the moment, but what happened to Naruto's parents?" Sakura asked. Tsunade's once joyful eyes were now filled with sorrow. Naruto knew that it wasn't good news.

"Naruto, have you heard about-"

"I know that my dad. Because of the Kyuubi right?" Naruto interrupted Tsunade. Tsunade didn't expected Naruto to ask her this question.

"Naruto, your dad made the ultimate sacrifice. He loved his family and his village. He was the greatest Hokage who ever lived. Remember that." Tsunade said to comfort Naruto. Tsunade was about to add on the sealing part, but she decided to tell him another time.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, can I walk you home?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Sure. But can I discuss something with Tsunade-Sama first?" Sakura said.

"Sure, I'll be outside waiting for you." Naruto said as he walked out of the office with his gifts. Sakura shut the door. She needed to ask Tsunade something.

"Tsunade-Sama, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Tsunade replied.

"Is it true that it was Naruto's dad that sealed the Kyuubi within him?" Sakura asked. Tsunade sighed heavily, she sat down and poured another glass of sake.

"Yes. But can I explain something to you, when Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto, Minato separated the Kyuubi's chakra into Yin and Yang parts. The sole purpose why Minato sealed the yang part into Naruto was because he wanted his son to possess the Kyuubi's power and abilities. So Minato did not sealed the bad part of the Kyuubi, do you know the true reason why Minato died that night?" Tsunade explained to Sakura.

"But Tsunade-Sama, why are you revealing this information to me?" Sakura asked her teacher. Tsunade took another sip of her sake; she stared at Sakura with extreme intensity.

"Because, you're the only one I can trust that is close to Naruto, or anyone in the village for that matter, you care about Naruto don't you?" Tsunade asked her apprentice. Sakura smiled at her. She really did care about Naruto.

"Yes, I do." Sakura said.

"Okay then. The true reason why Minato died that night 16 years ago was because he used the Shiki Fujin jutsu. He used it to destroy the evil half of the Kyuubi. And you know what happens when you use that technique?" Tsunade explained to Sakura. Sakura knew what happens when someone uses that jutsu.

"You die because when you use that technique you are sacrificing your soul as payment to use that jutsu." Sakura said.

"Correct. Now I completely trust you with this information, right?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Good, now go. You need to get home. I trust that Naruto will get you home safely, right?" Tsunade said with a grin. Sakura blushed a little.

"Of course. See you when a new mission comes up Tsunade-Sama." Sakura said with a wave goodbye.

'Well well, looks like my student has fallen for our number one knuckle headed ninja. I just hope it doesn't end up like what happened with me and Jirayia.' Tsunade thought to herself before she crashed into a deep inebriated slumber. Sakura met with Naruto, who was still there, shivering to the bone.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Of course, never better. Are you ready to go home now?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura nodded and took Naruto's hand, and began their walk home.

Thirty minutes later, they have arrived at Sakura's house. Naruto just all grins the whole way there, when Sakura got cold, Naruto offered his jacket to warm her. Sakura always liked how polite and generous Naruto was to her. It was always her before him, and it always be that way.

"Naruto, I had a great time with you. Thanks for walking me home." Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto was still grinning.

"Not a problem Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said to his angel. They both stared at each other, blushing red all over the place, stomachs feeling like butterflies, and felt nervous.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto finished. Then all of a sudden Sakura grabbed his hand to make Naruto look into her eyes again.

"Naruto, I almost forgot, I forgot to give you you're last birthday present." Sakura said as she slowly leaned in and quickly chastely kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto blushed deeply.

"Happy birthday Naruto." Sakura said with an intimate smile.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan. Sweet dreams." Naruto said before Sakura went into her house.

"You too." Sakura said as she finally went into her house.

Naruto headed back home, still with all grins. This was the birthday he ever had. He just wished that it would never end. Sakura, still feeling like she was in 7th heaven. Oh how did she long to kiss those lips again, it was an addiction that she didn't want to quit. But now knowing about Naruto's parents, and Minato's death, she knew that Naruto needed her, and she needed him. But now she had this feeling in her heart, it felt very right, never before in her life has she felt this way for another human being, and she doesn't want It to go away. She recognized it; it was love.

'This is it. I love him, and I want him to be with me. Just wait for me Naruto, I finally made my decision.'

-END OF CHAPTER 6-


	7. Chapter Seven: Yellow Flash Reborned!

_**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Reborning The Yellow Flash!!**_

It was nighttime at Konoha, everybody was at their homes, some with their families, some with their spouses or lovers. And for some people like Naruto are by themselves. Naruto stared at the crescent moon, enveloped by clouds, but its majesticness overpowered the clouds and still appeared with its almightiness. Something was on Naruto's mind, something happen today, and it was something to be excited about. Naruto received word that he was going to obtain new training, and it was a special kind of training, something only he can do; he was going to learn a new blood line limit. Tsunade told him it was going to be hard, and it was going to take time. And also this, Tsunade has promoted him! Yes that's right; he was now a full fledged Chuunin. Tsunade was impressed of how far Naruto has come in his abilities, for this one time she waivered the exam requirement just because Naruto didn't needed it.

Why was this coming all at once? Because Tsunade needed Naruto to get stronger quickly, because a lingering cloud hung over Konoha of a possible war with not only Akatsuki, but with roots as well. But she didn't tell him that. For the whole day Naruto was nothing but smiles, it was like it was his only facial expression. A few minutes later, Naruto turn off the lights, and went to bed. He needed his rest, because tomorrow was the first day of his brand new training.

* * *

"Tsunade said that someone was going to be here.." Naruto murmured to himself, a little ticked off that his mentor has not come yet. It was barely dawn, and the moon was still present. For an hour he had waited, Naruto didn't know who it was that was going to supervise him, but if the lateness of whoever was coming was an indicator, it would be Kakashi. But then far off the distance, people were coming, he couldn't tell who was coming. But then a few minutes later, it was just only Kakashi and Sakura. Instantly he knew it wasn't them, but why in the hell were they up so early in the dead of the morning?

"Hey guys! Why are you up so early?" Naruto asked giddily. I guess its Naruto's mo to be so giddy in the early morning.

"What do you think?" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Uhh… to train?" Naruto said with his mind way off the distance.

"No.. Sakura mind if you told him?" Kakashi said.

"Naruto, me and Kakashi are here to teach you. Actually Kakashi is here to restrain you from transforming into the Kyuubi, I'm actually going to teach you." Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto immediately beamed with excitement. Naruto jumped off the tree, and stared at the pink-haired Kunochi, but something didn't make sense to Naruto. Usually it would be an older Jounin who would be teaching him new techniques. But Tsunade did say that there would be a person who has near perfect chakra control, I guess this is the person. Not there isn't any problem with it anyways, right?

"Are you really that good? I had no idea." Naruto said.

"Well, since that I am a medic; it requires a ninja to have such a high decree of chakra control… I guess I am that good." Sakura said with uncertainty. It amazes Naruto that Sakura doesn't have that much confidence in herself, he knows for a fact that Sakura is one of the most brilliant Kunochi's he had ever seen.

"Aw c'mon Sakura-Chan, don't doubt yourself. I think you are that good." Naruto said with his usual grin. Sakura eyes glistened when Naruto said that.

"You are the smartest one out of all of us, and you do a hell of a job healing other people." Naruto said with his continuing grin. Naruto always thought she was strong, mentally and physically. It amazes her that Naruto had so much confidence for her. She smiled at him softly.

"Thanks Naruto. Now I know." Sakura said with a small blush. Kakashi grinned under his mask; he was amazed yet again by Naruto's uncanny ability to make people believe in themselves.

"So, is there going to be any extra-curricular activities after class?" Naruto said with a very foxy grin, and it made Sakura blush double, but if you knew Sakura as long as Naruto has, something was going to happen..

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs as she decks the lights out of Naruto, Naruto flew 5 yards from the ground and landed right on his face. Sakura came to Naruto to see if he's alright, but you got to admit; Naruto kinda deserved that one, I mean saying something so dirty in front of their sensei. Bad Naruto, bad…

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura said as she helped Naruto up, dirt all over his face, and a bad black eye.

"Of course I'm ok, I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, I shouldn't have said that." Naruto said with a stupid grin. Sakura just grinned back at the silly ninja.

"Here, let me heal that." Sakura said as she laid her hands on his black eye. Her illuminating green aura surrounded Naruto's eye, it felt very smoothing for Naruto, it felt like he was being healed by an angel. Usually it's rough for Sakura to heal people because their chakra tries to fight off any foreign chakra, but it was different for Naruto, his chakra was more inviting for foreign chakra. It probably might be because Naruto has two chakras instead of one. Two minutes later Naruto's eye was fully healed; Naruto got back up and was ready to rock and roll.

"Okay Sakura-Chan, or should I say Sakura-Sensei, are we ready?" Naruto said with determination.

"Alright then, let's begin then. First off, what you are learning is… teleportation. This requires precise chakra control, and you have to think of a place where you want to warp." Sakura explained to Naruto.

"Okay.. Umm how do I improve my chakra control?" Naruto asked.

"Glad you asked, here." Sakura said as she pulls out a scroll with an unusually large lump. She opened the scroll to reveal a dead fish. Naruto quirked one of his eyebrows, he was thinking how the fish had got to do with anything with this training.

"Umm, Sakura-Chan, how does the dead fish help me?" Naruto bone headedly asked.

"Naruto, you are about to learn some medical ninjutsu. This was my first exercise to becoming a medical ninja; your objective is to revive the fish. This will take a few days at least." Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto stared at the dead fish, and grinned.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto had a sneaky glint in his eyes; he knew how he can speed up the process.

"I know how I can make this easier and faster." Naruto said. Naruto did a couple of hand signs, and poof! A few hundred clones of him appeared. Kakashi eyes widened in amazement that Naruto remembered that he can speed up any kind of training with his shadow clone jutsu. Sakura then catch on what's going on here, she read somewhere that shadow clones could be used to speed up training. She was impressed how smart Naruto can actually be. But then..

"Um, Naruto. I don't mean to break the mood but how can you do this if you only have one fish?" Sakura said to Naruto. Moments later, he realized that this can't work.

"Uhh, oops." Naruto said sheepishly to Sakura. But then she realized she can remedy this situation. Instead of hundreds of clones, Naruto can do this with only four clones. She brought extra dead fish just in case.

"Naruto. Disburse all your clones until there are only four of you." Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto nodded and disburse his clones until there was only 4 left of him. Sakura took out the extra fish and placed them on the ground. Naruto knew where this was heading, Naruto and his clones walked over to the fish.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Are you kidding me Sakura-Chan? I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I'm ready for anything." Naruto said with a monotone voice. And thus his training began…

* * *

The rain was pouring monstrously in Amegakure.In this village; this rainfall was very usual for the village. This village used to be leaded by Hanzo, but he died when Akatsuki waged a civil war against the village, from that day on and still continuing, Akatsuki's leader; Pein, runs the village as it's leader. Pein stares down at the rain from the tallest building of the village, reminiscing the recent battle of his former sensei that was killed by his hand. In his eyes, Jirayia was an ignorant blind fool that didn't see the ninja that he believes is corrupt and it needed cleansing. This was why he started Akatsuki, to take over the world and rid of its corrupted people. He needed only one more tailed beast; he sent out the newly formed Team hawk and the rest of the Akatsuki to take the tailed beast back to him. Both team hawk and Akatsuki are strong, but not strong enough. They were facing the world's most powerful defensive squad in the five great countries; Anbu. To remedy this situation, 15 years ago they hired someone to go to Konoha and try to run as its hokage. But failed, instead Sarutobi won the 3rd Hokage title again after recently come out of retirement. This person is still in Konoha, now running as the leader of Konoha's 2nd defense; Anbu Roots. His name was Danzou.

'Only one more… just one more.' Pein said to himself in his head. Konan is usually here with him, but he recommended her to go with the rest of the Akatsuki members. He now walks back to his chamber. The technology in this chamber is very advanced for this day and age. There were seven pods, six of them filled and one of them vacant. He walked over to the 4th one, his face changed from contempt to a mix of insanity and happiness as he walked over to that pod. He now faces the pod, he put his hands on the pod and leaned forward to the pod's window, what he was looking at was him; one of Konoha's finest, the body of one of the legendary three ninja; Jirayia.

Pein only smiled evilly at his new body. Soon after this, he goes to the vacant pod and finally rests after a long week. He has to periodically change bodies because his six bodies uses up an huge amount of chakra, but his mind is still there but only in a different body. Now he rests, and then the lights of the room went off, and nothing else happens.

* * *

"Wahoo! I finally revived this stupid fish!" Naruto yelled cheerfully as he revived the fish. Sakura was amazed at how fast Naruto progressed. It took Sakura a week to revive the fish, but it took Naruto only 2 days to not only revive one, but four fish. She smiled at him, feeling proud for Naruto, now the hard part was over.

"That's amazing Naruto! You did this in record time; you are ready to try it out!" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Now… I can use the clones." Naruto said as he begins the process of unleashing his clones, in a matter of seconds a few hundred clones appeared.

"Now.. How do you do it again?" Naruto and his clones said in unison.

"You have to focus your chakra perfectly, think of a place and let your chakra explode all at the same time." Sakura said. Naruto nodded, he then closes his eyes. Now focusing all of his chakra, and trying to think of a place to teleport to. He and his clones ran, running at all of his might.

'C'mon, please let this work. Focus, focus!!'

Then a huge yellow flash followed and appeared for only a split second, and just like that he disappeared.

'Omigod, he actually did it!' Kakashi said to himself.

'Way to go Naruto! Now where did he go?' Sakura thought to herself. She looked around, a few seconds later she found him, but her intuition knew that this wasn't the place Naruto didn't want to go. Naruto and all of his clones were all over the place, some of them on the ground, and some of them on the trees. She playfully rolled her eyes at Naruto. Kakashi just moaned.

"It seems like you need get more used to it. Don't worry Naruto; I'll help you get used to it." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said sheepishly. And with that, Naruto continued his training, and wouldn't stop until dusk. Naruto and Sakura were now all alone since Kakashi left; Kakashi knew Naruto was in good hands.

* * *

"Alright Naruto, don't you think it's time to stop for today?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto was sweating all over the place, she was right; he needed to stop. Almost all of his chakra was gone; Naruto nodded his head with acknowledgement.

"Okay Sakura-Chan. Can I walk you home?" Naruto requested Sakura. Sakura just laughed at the blonde, it wasn't her that needed to be walked home, it was Naruto that needed to be taken home.

"How can you walk me home if you can't even get up?" Sakura said playfully. Naruto tried to get up, but it was all in vain, Sakura was right; Naruto couldn't get up at all.

"Ok, you got a point there. I guess next time. Right?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I guess so." Sakura said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said.

"Well, if I'm not walking you home then that means you're walking home by yourself." Naruto said idiotically. Sakura sighed heavily; sometimes Naruto can be the dumbest person on earth.

"Naruto, I have to take you home first before I can go home myself. Now grab my hand." Sakura said as she offered Naruto her hand. Naruto had to bite the bullet on this one, he needed help to get up and walk back home. So he grabbed her hand and slowly got up.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with a half assed smile.

"No problem." Sakura said as she winked at Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, are we going to train tomorrow?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"No." Sakura answered Naruto.

"Why not?" Naruto complained. Sakura's mouth widened a bit, shocked that Naruto doesn't remember what tomorrow is.

"Baka, don't you remember? It's the gala!" Sakura said to Naruto with utter shock. Naruto's memory jogged back up. Now he felt really bad.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind." Naruto said to Sakura.

"Naruto… Don't sweat it, you're forgiven. Now it's time to take you home." Sakura said as she finally begins walking to take Naruto home.

"Can I ask you something Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura acknowledge Naruto with nodding.

"I kind of remember something that you said something about a promise or something?" Naruto said to Sakura. Then it hit Sakura, he was right.

"You can remember that and not the dance?" Sakura said to Naruto.

"What was it again, I remember you were about to promise me something.. but I don't quite remember…" Naruto said.

"I forgot about that… But you're right, I did. Want me to say it now?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Sure."

"Well, I want to promise you something, remember that I didn't know if I loved you or not that night?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto remembers that night completely.

"Of course, what about it?" Naruto said to Sakura.

"The promise is about me finally knowing if I love you or not. I promise you that I will know if I do or not when the dance is here." Sakura said with a big blush on her face due to the sheer embarrassment of the conversation.

"Sakura-Chan, I don't care if I have to wait for one-hundred years for you to love me, I'll always be waiting. I'll respect your decision anyway it goes." Naruto said with all his heart. This touched Sakura's heart, it almost made her cry. Thinking about the times she had treated Naruto badly, she was wondering why Naruto was even still there for her, it still amazed her to this day. She couldn't take it anymore, she hated waiting, she wants to tell him how much he meant to her.

"Naruto, I can't wait anymore. I've been.. Naruto? " Sakura said to the blonde before she heard something. Naruto fell asleep on her, she was a little angry to know the fact that he fell asleep while she was confessing her heart out, but then again she laughed at the sleeping ninja and just smiled at the situation. She carried him on her back for the rest of the way. About 40 minutes later, they arrived at Naruto's house. She pulled out the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. She walked over to Naruto's bed and placed him slowly on the bed. She fluffed up the pillows, and straightens out the blanket for him. For some reason she felt like a mother, I mean this is what mother's do for their kids. But no matter, she placed the pillows under the blonde's head and tucked him in.

She sat down on Naruto's bed, lovingly smiling at the sleeping baka. She slid her fingers on Naruto's soft yellow hair, and then had her hand on Naruto's cheek. She really did love him now, she leaned over to give the blonde a kiss on the cheek, and then left a few minutes later. She was blushing big time, she felt something that she had never experienced with Sasuke; genuine care. She had her hands covering her face, she felt like laughing. Never before in her life has she felt this way, it felt relieving, uplifting, and it felt right.

'Just one more day, just one more day.'

-End of chapter 7-


	8. Chapter Eight: A Dark Ominous Cloud

_**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A Dark Ominous Cloud**_

It was daytime in Konoha, we can see the locals out and about, young lovers are seen today asking their mates to go to the gala tonight with them. It was a huge event and every body from not only Konoha, but from Sunagakure as well. How did this dance came about anyways? It started when Konoha and Sunagakure formed an alliance with each other 3 and half years ago, so this dance marks their 3rd year anniversary. So in other words; this dance is their way of celebrating. But the idea of the gala didn't come until recently, so this whole gala thing is new.

Naruto has never been to a social outing in his life let alone a dance. But thanks to Sakura teaching him how to dance, at least he knows what the hell to do. He has been practicing all week; he practiced alone so that he can surprise Sakura on how much he has improved. Naruto was outside, minding his own business until he bumped into his sensei; Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei. Sorry I bumped into you.." Naruto said as he scratches the back of his head.

"That's okay Naruto, have you heard that there's going to be a dance tonight?" Kakashi said.

"Duh. I'm going with Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. Kakashi uncharacteristically gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"I knew you would do it Naruto! So.. are you going to treat her like a lady?" Kakashi ask Naruto.

"Of course I am, what kind of stupid question is that?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"I guess a really stupid question… so do you have a suit?" Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"What's a suit?" Naruto asked. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Umm, it's a thing to wear when you go to these things Naruto, if you don't have a suit they don't let you in." Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Oh.. Um were do you go get one then?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"You have to go to a place that sells them.. but unfortunately the only place in town that sells them closed early today." Kakashi said to Naruto. Naruto eyes widened a bit, he didn't know what to do now.

"I guess I can't go then." Naruto admitted. Naruto started to walk back to his house and forget this dance ever existed. But then Kakashi got an idea.

"Not necessarily.. I actually have one; it should fit you perfectly.." Kakashi said just before Naruto latched on to him. Naruto was all grins; he didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei! You're the best, how can I repay you?" Naruto said to his sensei.

"Well first off, you can get off of me. And you don't have to; think of it as your late birthday present." Kakashi said.

"So when can I have it?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Follow me." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Alright, I'm all good.. I got everything now." Naruto said to himself. Naruto skipped along the roads of Konoha with all smiles of joy. The suit fit Naruto perfectly, I guess Kakashi had the same built like Naruto has when Kakashi was younger. Naruto went over to Ichiraku's for lunch. When Naruto arrived at the establishment, he was surprised to see someone that rarely comes to Ichiraku's; Sai was there.

"Hey Sai, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked Sai. Sai smiled fakely at Naruto, this ticked off Naruto to no end.

"To enjoy some food, dickless." Sai said to the rambunctious blonde. Naruto gritted his teeth at Sai. But since Naruto has having such a good day, Naruto decided not to pick a fight. Instead he sat down, and ordered lunch.

"Why are you so happy for? Did your dick grow bigger today?" Sai said to Naruto.

"What is it with you talking about dicks for? I'm happy because I got a date to the dance tonight." Naruto said with gusto.

"Let me guess, its ugly dog isn't it?" Sai said to Naruto. Naruto immediately knew who he was talking about. Naruto clinched his fist, but did not put up his fist.

"If you call Sakura-Chan an ugly dog again, you will have to deal with me, got it prick?" Naruto said to Sai with serious eyes. Sai's face was still emotionless.

"Okay, how about man then?" Sai said with maliciousness.

"You're asking for it." Naruto said.

"Then let's go then." Sai said to Naruto.

"Hey, hey. Let's not fight here. Let's act like ninja here." Teuchi said. Naruto turned around to face Teuchi. He was right, there's no reason to fight. Naruto sat back down, still glaring at Sai.

"So are you going, ass?" Naruto asked Sai.

"I can't, dickless; I have to patrol the area tonight in case of an attack." Sai explained to Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto responded to Sai.

After that, nothing came out of their mouths, they just enjoyed their lunch. Naruto left after he finished his lunch. Sai left a little later, and went back to his house. Something was troubling Sai today, it seemed like it was something serious. Sai looked at the painting he recently did, it contained a portrait of him, Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato. He frowned a little bit, what he was feeling was guilt and sadness. What he was asked to do was something horrible, he protested at first but he has a duty to Anbu Roots and he has to follow his master's orders.

'I'm sorry… but I have a duty and I must follow it.' Sai thought to himself.

* * *

Tsunade was at her office, still looking at the stuff Shikamaru decoded for her on the old frog's back. What she was looking at was the key to beat Pein, and something else as well pertaining to Naruto. It was a message to Naruto to talk to the frog elders about something serious. It was such a secret that she didn't know that existed. Tsunade poured out a cup of her sake, and gulped it down. There was a knock at the door…

"Enter." Tsunade said. The door opened and it wasn't only one person, but two people. It was Yamato and Kakashi.

"I think you all know why we are here today, right?" Tsunade said to the two. They both nodded, both of them knew why they were here. They sensed this dark ominous cloud over Konoha for quite some time.

"It's about Roots isn't it?" Yamato asked. Tsunade could only nod at the answer. She squint her eyes in frustration; she knew this day would come.

"Yes and many other things.." Tsunade said. She took another swig of her sake. She sighed heavily. Even though partially drunk, she still had serious eyes on her face.

"Our intelligence told us a report that Akatsuki will attack us soon, not tonight, but soon.. And it's a possibility that Anbu Roots are going to join their side and attack us as well." Tsunade said in a concern voice.

"That means that they.. Finally only have one more to go.." Kakashi said. A cold sweat swept across his face.

"I'm afraid that's the case.. I want you to keep a closer eye on Naruto, follow him where ever he goes, but keep your distance, I still want Naruto and Sakura to have a good night." Tsunade said to lighten the mood up a little. Kakashi smiled a bit under his mask. Yamato's eyes widened a bit, remembering what he said to Sakura that day when Naruto was unconscious. Tsunade's focus now turned to Yamato.

"I want you to pay close attention of Sai's every move. I want you to follow him everywhere he goes as well." Tsunade explained to Yamato.

"Hai!" Yamato said.

"What about Danzou?" Kakashi asked Tsunade. This was a good question, what to do with Danzou? Tsunade was trying to think of a way to remedy that situation.

"Time will tell, I'm not really sure. But for right now follow my orders and I'll deal with Danzou." Tsunade said to the two. They soon left after that. Tsunade rubbed her temples, but her silence was broken when Kakashi went back to the room.

"What is it Kakashi?" Tsunade asked Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes lowered a bit, it seemed like it was something serious.

"There's something you need to know.. It's about whose coming." Kakashi said to Tsunade. Tsunade perked up a bit. She almost knew what he was going to say.

"It couldn't be, it isn't about Madara is it?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"I'm afraid it is, not only that.. I think Sasuke is with him. And if I had to guess, I think Madara has already influenced him and Sasuke learned the real truth why his clan was all killed." Kakashi said to Tsunade. Tsunade's eyes looked down on the table; she read all about that horrific event, it was a time when the Uchiha clan was believed to be the reason why the Nine Tailed Fox Demon appeared. Even though they were not responsible for the beast to show up, Konoha still blamed the Uchiha clan and ultimately the whole clan was killed. It seemed like Sasuke was beyond help now, and now is a threat to Konoha.

"Kakashi, you do know what we have to do." Tsunade said bitterly. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Yes. We have to kill him." Kakashi said. Those words came out of him very slowly; it tasted sour when he said that.

"And you know perfectly well that Uchiha's can control the nine tailed fox, correct?" Tsunade asked.

"Correct. That's why Madara and the Akatsuki want Sasuke." Kakashi replied to Tsunade.

"So, do we have a clear understanding when you see Sasuke?" Tsunade said.

"Yes." Kakashi said.

"And in under no circumstances do you let Naruto fight Sasuke, understand?" Tsunade said strictly. Kakashi nodded.

"You can count on me." Kakashi said as he left the office. Tsunade was now really worried; Naruto's life was in real grave danger. It isn't safe anymore in Konoha, scratch that, it isn't safe anywhere in the land of fire and it won't be safe until Akatsuki is gone forever..

"I thought I was seeing things, I couldn't figure it out, but it looks like you were telling the truth." Said the raven-haired boy to the orange masked villain.

"What will do with Itachi's eyes?" asked the orange masked person. Sasuke stared at the sunset sky, wondering about the things that could've been. Now he lays here, staring at the landscape of Konoha, it sure bring back memories.. But that was then, and this is now.

"Nothing. I will not follow his path. I will find my own way to revive the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said.

"I think it's time to move our plan to action, don't you think Team Hawk?" Asked the shark faced person. Sasuke nodded.

"Not yet, if anything will happen; I go in there first." Sasuke said, as he still stares at the sunset sky. It seems like Sasuke wants something, but what?

-End Of Chapter 8-


	9. Chapter Nine: Heaven & Earth

_**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The True Blossoming Of Heaven & Earth**_

It was ten to five; Naruto was getting all ready to go to the dance. He hasn't seen Sakura at all today, but he will be seeing a lot of her tonight. But it isn't only the dance that Naruto is thinking about, he's also thinking about if Sakura made a decision about if she loves him or not. Well she did promise she will have a decision tonight, but it will be understandable for Naruto if Sakura didn't make a decision. He has been waiting a long time for this moment, and the waiting might all be over tonight. But if she did make a decision, and if she doesn't love him, that will be understandable for Naruto as well. So he stares at the half assed mirror of his, this look wasn't him; he thinks he looks strange with the tuxedo on. From a woman's view, it's quite the contrary; he looks devilishly handsome in it, it's actually quite nice to see him not wearing the suit he wears everyday. He took a shower when he got home, and for the first time in a year, he actually used shampoo. He has to look and smell his best for his angel. But most of his originality is still intact, his hair is still wild looking, and still has that million-dollar smile. Sakura told him to meet her there, that's all he can remember what she said to him when it was his birthday. Sakura wanted to surprise him on what she was wearing to the dance. Naruto wonders what she will look like, it didn't mattered to Naruto really because she's beautiful enough already, anything else will be unworthy of his eyes to see. Naruto was now ready; he locked the door and finally headed out.

* * *

"Aw man, how did this happen to me? So freaking troublesome." Shikamaru said to himself.

"You know what Shikamaru? You look ridiculous in that suit." the big boned one said.

"Shad up Chouji." Shikamaru said to Chouji. They were all wearing tuxes, but they were differently colored. Shikamaru wore the traditional black and white, while Chouji wore red and white. They all have dates.. Well Shikamaru is going with the hot tempered pistol of Suna; Temari. While Chouji is going with Konoha's number one gossip queen; Ino. Well while Shikamaru and Temari's story of their date is cut and dry, but Chouji's is not so simple.

It started two weeks ago, after the umpteenth time Sai rejected Ino of a date, she asked Sai once more if he can with her to the dance, but Sai rejected the offer. It hurt her, and she turned to her team to cope with this. Since Shikamaru is busy with important stuff, she can only go to Chouji since he wasn't doing anything. They talked, Chouji listened to what she had to say, and gave his input on this matter. One thing lead to another, and out of nowhere, Ino said that she might have some feelings for Chouji, and Chouji said so as well. And that's the origin of how they came to be.

Well, maybe Shikamaru's and Temari's story of how they came to be isn't so simple after all. Well I guess Shikamaru started to have this attraction for her since when she saved him from one of the sound four. She kind of reminds him of his mother's high strung attitude. And even though he says he hates high stringed women, he really actually likes them because they keep him in check. Temari does not know of Shikamaru's feelings, she just viewed him as a friend and an escort when she visits the village. I mean it just came out of nowhere, but maybe deep down she may have feelings for Shikamaru. So Shikamaru asked her if she can come with him, it was very awkward for a minute or two, But Shikamaru didn't bluntly ask her out, it was more of an intelligent prolonged question. But Temari catch on what he was trying to ask her, and agreed to go out with him.

"Hey Shikamaru, how come you like Temari?" Chouji asked Shikamaru.

"I can ask you the same question about Ino." Shikamaru stated.

"Well.. I think when you get past all the bitchiness and wide mouthiest, she can be a pretty nice girl." Chouji explained to Shikamaru. Shikamaru can kind of agree with that statement, she can be a good person, but that's like once in a blue moon kind of things.

"I guess I just like her.. she can be hot-tempered at times, and annoying to no end.. but she's actually pretty cool; man this whole girl thing is so troublesome.." Shikamaru said. They kept walking towards their destination, when all of a sudden they meet some familiar people. It was Kiba and Hinata. Kiba had his arm wrapped around her, and just like Hinata did when she was around Naruto, she had the bad case of blushes. Kiba was wearing the traditional tux, while Hinata was wearing a silk lavender colored dress. It matched her pretty nicely.

"Oh, it seems like you're not stalking Naruto anymore, eh Hinata?" Chouji said to Hinata with no maliciousness. Hinata nodded for a response.

"No, he's just my friend now.. he was always my friend." Hinata explained to the two.

"I guess that had been the case all along, it was only admiration, but that's the past, right?" Shikamaru asked Hinata.

"Right." Kiba replied.

"Hey, why can't we all walk together to this thing, you do know where this thing is right?" Chouji asked Kiba and Hinata.

"No.. not really." Kiba said.

"Then follow us then, we know the way." Shikamaru said. Kiba and Hinata listened to the other two and followed them the rest of the way to the dance.

* * *

Naruto was walking down a hill; the night's sky was absolutely perfect, not a single cloud in the sky. Just pure bright sky with shining stars. You could hear the crickets chirping, it was absolute quietness out here. Naruto didn't like taking the main roads tonight, there was just too much commotion when he walked by there. Naruto then stopped, he heard a disturbance in the trees, he quickly pulled out a kunai blade.

"Who's there?!" Naruto yelled quietly. His mind was telling him that something was wrong, or was it his overactive imagination.

"Naruto, it's just me." Said the mysterious person. Naruto recognized the voice, he pulled down his weapon. The person revealed himself, it was Garra.

"Garra!" Naruto said with a welcoming voice. When Naruto got closer, he froze and blinked twice. He barely recognized him, mostly because of his eyes. There were no longer any dark circles around his eyes, the reason to that is because when Garra had the one tailed beast inside him, he couldn't fall asleep because it would mean his demon would takeover his body and will ultimately cause utter destruction. But since he had his demon drain out of him by the Akatsuki when he was kidnapped by them, ninety nine point nine percent of time if a Jinchuuriki has his or her demon drained out of them, it will mean instant death, and Garra experienced that, but for only a short time because a great ninja named Chiyo gave her life away to revive him. So Garra is the exception, so this allowed him to finally sleep.

"Woah Garra, I barely recognized you, you look healthier." Naruto said to his friend. Garra smiled weakly. But wait a minute, wasn't Garra the Kazekage? Should he be with bodyguards at every minute?

"Uhm, so what brings you here Garra? And where's the guards?" Naruto asked Garra.

"I came here because of the gala, this dance isn't just only for you guys, it's also for my village as well. And I asked Temari and Kankuro to leave me alone for awhile.. these kind of social events make me uneasy." Garra said with a nervous smile. Naruto also noticed that Garra's appearance wasn't the only thing that has changed about him, he's also more talkative and more emotional.

"Oh, well.. so do you have a date to the dance?" Naruto asked Garra.

"No.. I prefer to be by myself." Garra answered back to Naruto. I guess some things never change, Garra still has that loner mentality about himself.

"Okay whatever suits you.. well I got to be going, are you going?" Naruto asked Garra.

"I have to. Do you know the way?" Garra said to Naruto. Naruto nodded to Garra.

"Follow me." Naruto said as he began to lead the way.

* * *

The place where the gala was held was absolutely beautifully built, it was just built last week. Tsunade hired, well more like ordered Yamato to build the structure. I can tell you this, this was no measly cheesy building where high school proms are held. The inside had stairs, marble tiled floor, the works. The place where this thing was held was, alas, on top of Hokage Mountain. People from all walks of life from Konoha and Sunagakure were all coming for this thing. Ninja, non ninja, married, single, just about every type of person was coming. And for the first time anywhere, there was an orchestra who was going to play the music.

When it was opened, the floodgates were opened; suddenly the whole place was filled. Tsunade was surprised, she didn't knew that it would be this successful. But in order for this dance to officially begin, both leaders of the villages had to be present and babble on about this treaty. An half hour past, and still no Garra. But then when it was ten to seven, Naruto and Garra came in, and the whole place went silent because the speech was about to begin. Naruto searched around the place, I guess Sakura wasn't there yet.

"Okay, where to begin.. today we celebrate our 3rd Year anniversary of the forming of the treaty between us." Tsunade began.

"But this is the first time we celebrated this day with a huge event like this, " Garra said as he added on.

And for the next Ten minutes, they kept on talking about the importance of this day, Akatsuki was mentioned, primarily about the recent kidnapping of Garra, and Garra gave this mini speech about how he and the whole village were all grateful and how it would result if Konoha wasn't there to help them out.

"Well, I guess that's that, but before we officially start this gala, we have to have a moment of silence for those who have fallen by the Akatsuki. We will never forget these stupendously skilled ninja and their sacrifice for their sake of their village. We won't forget you Asuma, and especially you; Jirayia." Tsunade minimally choked up when she finished. Everybody was silent, Naruto gritted his teeth at how many skilled ninja was killed by the Akatsuki. Naruto can remember the day when he heard that Jirayia was killed by the Akatsuki. Naruto's still a little sad that Jirayia is gone, he thought his life was over. But he then remembered that he has people now, and eventually got over it.

"Okay then, let the dance begin." Tsunade said. And instantly the orchestra started playing, it was something in the lines of classical music. And then a few seconds later, almost everybody started to dance. Naruto had to get out of the dancing floor just to save himself from the moving couples. It was twenty past seven, and Sakura still haven't showed up. Naruto was sitting in the bleachers, just sipping some of the punch that was provided.

"Hey Naruto." the familiar silver haired Jounin said. Naruto picked up his head, and smiled faintly.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said in a weak voice.

"What's wrong? It looks like you just got demoted." Kakashi said to his blonde student.

"Sakura-Chan hasn't shown up yet. I wonder what's taking her so long." Naruto said. Kakashi rubbed his chin, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry too much about it, she probably lost track of time." Kakashi said to reassure the hyper-active blonde.

"I guess you're right sensei. She'll be here." Naruto admitted to Kakashi.

"Of course she wi, holy.. Naruto turn around right now!" Kakashi said to Naruto. Naruto turned around like his sensei told him to, And Naruto's eye's widened like he just got elected to be hokage.

"Oh my god. Sakura-Chan." Naruto said breathlessly.

What Naruto and Kakashi were witnessing is the potential of how pretty a girl can be. Sakura was absolutely positively gorgeous. She was wearing a lightly pink colored strapless dress. The dress showed how womanly she was, it let out her mesmerizing emerald green eyes, she kind of had makeup on, but not too much, the amount was just right. Her hair was the same. The upper part of her dress showed a hint of cleavage, but barely noticeable. Her curves were perfectly aligned with the dress. And the lower part of the dress had that poufy look to it, the whole dress had that wedding look to it, to finish it off, she had one of those silk things that you wrap around your waist. Naruto just definitely loved how she looked tonight.

'She's beautiful..' Ino thought to herself.

'Well, she is my student after all…' Tsunade thought to herself.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to her Naruto." Kakashi said with a hidden smile. Kakashi broke Naruto out of his mini trance with a tap on the back. Naruto nodded and came to her. Sakura came to him, and hugged him. Naruto and Sakura blushed deeply, the embrace felt so gentle and heart warming. They let go, and stared at each other, still blushing deeply.

"You look so, so beautiful." Naruto said to Sakura with a smile.

"I can say the same about you, you look very handsome." Sakura said as she rubbed Naruto's shoulder.

"My handsomeness doesn't even compare to your prettiness Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. Sakura smiled, and gave a tap on Naruto's arm.

"So, wanna dance?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura nodded, and gave Naruto her hand.

"Of course." Sakura said. Naruto lifted up her hand and they walked towards the dance floor. As they walked toward the dance floor, Shikamaru and Temari began talking. Although only Temari never thought that these two would ever get this close, Shikamaru can believe it.

"Geez, I never thought Naruto and Sakura would ever get together." Temari said to Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged, he's thinking about the same thing about them, but the only difference between them and Naruto and Sakura is Temari not knowing of Shikamaru's feelings.

"Heaven and Earth." Shikamaru said.

"Come again?" Temari said.

"That's what Naruto and Sakura's relationship is. Let me explain, Naruto is the Earth… he has the strength, stability, and protection that Sakura needs; while Sakura is Heaven… she has the intelligence, knowledge, and care that Naruto needs. They all have what the other needs. If Heaven and Earth form together as one, it will be the ultimate balance." Shikamaru wisely spoke. Out of all the things that come out of Shikamaru's mouth, this has to be the most touching. It touched Temari's heart.

"You are such a bookworm." Temari playfully said to Shikamaru.

"Well, it's true." Shikamaru said to the hot headed Temari.

"Okay, if you're such an expert on this whole Heaven and Earth thing, then… why don't you examine our strengths and weaknesses?" Temari said. That was obviously an invitation to try to woo her. Shikamaru swallowed hard a bit, and blushed a little.

"Well.. you're strong, I'm not. I'm smart, you're not. Well, you have better leadership skills than I do, and what else.. you have a strong heart, I don't. And," Shikamaru said as he got interrupted by Temari kissed him chastely. For a brief moment, it felt like a new world to him, it felt like he died a moment and was in heaven. Temari intimately smiled at the nerdy Shikamaru.

"Where did that come from?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"From my strong heart, idiot. Sometimes I think you are the biggest nerd on Earth, and lazy as lazy can be. But, you're the sweetest laziest nerd I've ever met. I.. I've fallen in love with you." Temari said as she confessed her feelings for Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiled goofily.

"What is it Shikamaru-Kun?" Temari asked.

"I feel the same way about you. I've fallen for you as well." Shikamaru said to Temari.

"What? No dramatic confession?" Temari asked.

"C'mon Temari-Chan, you know I do things half assed." Shikamaru said with a half assed smile. Temari gently embraced him, and stayed like that while they dance with each other.

* * *

Yamato was hiding in the bushes near the Konoha exit, doing what Tsunade told him to. Nothing suspicious yet, Sai was just being Sai for the moment being. Roots have always been a problem for Konoha ever since Danzou has been sworn in office as their leader. Danzou was everything Konoha was against for, he hated the will of fire, he despised treaties, and most of all; he hated the government that was in any village in the land of fire. He always had one goal in mind, and it was broken into parts. First, it was to rule Konoha and changed it into a dictatorship run government, and then wage war into the other villages and take them over, basically he wants to rule the whole land of fire. Then when that happens, he wants Akatsuki gone forever by waging a war with them. Basically Danzou is a war monger. He'll keep doing this until the whole world bows down to his power.

Since Konoha has no evidence of any wrong doing by Danzou, they can't arrest him or even impeach him. But tonight, if the reports are true about Roots betraying Konoha, they will finally have the evidence to lock him up for good or hang him. Yamato stares at Sai while hidden in the bushes, he sees something that he has never seen Sai do; doubt and guilt. Yamato knows why Sai is feeling now, he can relate because he himself has been in Roots before, he had to do stuff that challenged his beliefs, killing innocent people, and fighting pointless battles. Yamato has seen for the past few months a change in Sai, he has shown emotions, and perhaps rebellion, but not seeable with the naked eye unless you have been with Roots, or Anbu in that matter.

But then suddenly Sai walked up towards Yamato's direction, has Sai noticed Yamato? Was Sai going to kill Yamato? Then suddenly Sai stopped in Yamato's spot.

"Yamato-taichou, why are you here?" Sai asked Yamato.

"Sai, I can't lie to you. I'm here to stop your plans. I know Roots is going to betray Konoha tonight. Do you even know the consequences of your actions right now?" Yamato said to Sai. Sai still stared at Yamato emotionless.

"I have to follow orders, if I don't, I die." Sai said nonchalant to Yamato. Yamato was shocked, never in his days in Roots has he heard if anyone didn't follow orders they will be killed immediately. Roots have indeed being taken over by Danzou's ideals.

"Is this true, I mean about killing you if you don't follow orders?" Yamato said to Sai.

"It's no lie, and to tell you the truth, I'm supposed to kill anybody if they get in our way." Sai said coldly as he pulled out his sword. He was ready to strike at Yamato, but then all of a sudden he starts to hesitate.

"Then how come you aren't doing that right now?" Yamato asked Sai. Sai's eyes changed right then when Yamato said that.

"I.. don't know." Sai said to Yamato.

"I know. You don't want to do this; you want a life outside of Roots. I've seen it when you interact with Naruto and Sakura. You don't want to kill anymore, and I see it in your eyes right now." Yamato said to Sai. Sai started to shake, he then drops the sword. He started to shed tears, all of the years that he held in his sorrow was now coming out.

"Sai, why did you join in the first place, is it because of your brother's death. Listen Sai, death is a part of life, and we all have to deal with it at some point in our life's, and you can't escape it. Because it will only come back and haunt you. You must deal with it and move on. And joining Roots is the worst thing you can do in these kind of situations. And your brother would never wanted you to join Roots, he would've wanted you to live a life of your own." Yamato said to Sai.

"You're right, this is not right, but.."

"No buts. It's time to cut your ties with Roots and help Konoha withhold Akatsuki and Roots. Because you know what they want, didn't Danzou tell you what Akatsuki wants?" Yamato asked Sai.

"They want Naruto-San." Sai said.

"And they are coming tonight?" Yamato asked Sai.

"Yes. Actually another team is coming as well.. In fact they just entered the village." Sai said to Yamato.

"We must tell Tsunade this right now!" Yamato said to Sai.

"YAMATO WATCH OUT!!" Sai yelled at Yamato.

"Wh,"

* * *

"Are you having a good time Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he twirled her slowly. Sakura replied with a smile.

"Of course, you are such a good dancer Naruto-Kun." Sakura said as she blushed when she added the Kun. Naruto quirked his eyebrows.

'That's new.. she called me Naruto-Kun.' Naruto thought to himself. The music changed from it's fast beat to a slower beat. Everybody started to dance slower. Sakura then got closer to Naruto, she was so close to him that their bodies were touching each other. Naruto's heartbeat started to fasten, and his face as red as a tomato.

"Naruto, do know what to do next?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto nodded yes, he knew how to slow dance… but;

"Of course, but I'm too nervous to touch you there like that." Naruto replied to Sakura. Sakura intimately smiled at the shy blonde.

"It's okay, I won't hit you. Just not get too perverted with it." Sakura said with a small giggle. Naruto then slowly put his hands and locked them on Sakura's lower back, as Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. And so movement began, as the two of them move in perfect symmetry, they stared deeply at each other. When the music was about to hit its midway point, Naruto and Sakura move their dancing outside. The music was still hearable, but that didn't matter because they can hear the beauty of their own music by their majestic dancing.

"Sakura-Chan, I…" Naruto stuttered.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked her.

"You can ask me anything, what is it?" Sakura said in a sweet, heavenly voice.

"I need to know something, am I rebound?" Naruto said with a tear. Sakura was shocked when Naruto said that.

"No. Why are you asking me this?" Sakura said in a concern voice.

"It's just that this whole relationship just suddenly happened when Sasuke is gone, for some reason I feel like a rebound for you." Naruto said. Sakura released her hold on Naruto, and looked at Naruto's sad blue oceanic eyes with her hurt emerald green eyes.

"Look at me, I don't like Sasuke anymore. I was a selfish girl back then. I didn't know what love was. When Sasuke left, I thought that it was the end of the world, but then the most unexpected person came to my side, it was you. I realized that I don't need Sasuke if I have you. But my point is that you are not my rebound, you may have been in the past, but not now or never again. Understand Naruto?" Sakura said to the confused Naruto. Naruto eye's widened and he smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan, I do understand." Naruto said to the nicest girl in the planet in Naruto's eyes. Sakura embraced Naruto with all her care and love for him. Naruto returned the hug. Sakura now knew that Naruto needs her, and the same goes for her as well. She almost forgot about that promise she made for him, she needed to finish what she started to say yesterday, she was all ready to tell him that she loved him, but unfortunately the knuckle head fell asleep on her. But now she's ready, the time has come.

"Naruto-Kun, I've been lying to myself for all this time, since when you were gone I started to view as more than a friend… I'm sorry, I should've realized it sooner, Sasuke never loved me, I was such an idiot. But now I know, you were always there for me, through the good times and the bad times, you saved my life, and you were always my friend. Now I realized; that I love you with all my heart." Sakura said with all her heart and soul, she was crying for joy to the point of bloodshot eyes. Naruto smiled and he himself was kind of crying for joy.

"I love you too with all my heart, I've always did Sakura-Chan." Naruto said sweetly to his love. Sakura semi-released Naruto from her embrace, and now was very close to Naruto's face, Naruto could feel the heat from her breathing and vice-versa for her.

They were only centimeters from their lips coming in each other, they both closed their eyes, both of them blushing dark shades of red. Then it happened; their lips met in complete harmony, their lips were moving ever so passionately, each of them giving it all they got. For a few minutes they were in complete bliss, neither one didn't wanted it end, it was the happiest and the most overdue moment in both of their life's, the gap between Naruto's Earth and Sakura's Heaven was now gone, their unity was now so strong that no god nor lord could demolish Naruto's and Sakura's bond. Finally after all the heartbreak and all the good times they spend together, they finally found happiness that was by them this whole time; that happiness is their love for each other.

-End Of Chapter 9-


	10. Chapter Ten: The Battle Of Team Seven

_**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Naruto and Sakura V.S Sasuke;**_

_**The battle of Team Seven!!**_

They broke it off the kiss after awhile, the two adolescents still bewildered from what had just happened. The fricking euphoria surrounded the two's souls. Still staring deeply at each other's, smiling very intimately at each other. Kakashi came out of his hiding place, and appeared in front of the two.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Ah, young love." Kakashi said to embarrass the hell out of the two who where still blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"Why are you here Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked the silver-haired Jounin.

"Well,"

"Sakura-Chan, he spies on us." Naruto said to answer Sakura's question.

"WHAT, IS THIS TRUE?!" Sakura asked at the top of her lungs.

'Damm you Naruto.' Kakashi thought to himself, he knew he was now toast. He knew that it's never a good idea to piss off Sakura, especially now since she can break skulls because of Tsunade's training.

"Yes, it's true, but it's for research.." Kakashi said to explain himself.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you could've been toast if you weren't our sensei." Sakura said to the perverted Kakashi. Kakashi gave a sigh of relief; he just barely dodged a bullet there.

"So, how was it?" Kakashi asked the both of them.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. While these three are bickering, someone came running from the distance, it was Naruto's and Sakura's other leader; Yamato. Everybody gasped when they see Yamato all bloodied up, one of his ears was partially gone, and he was suffering a mortal wound in his chest.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Naruto yelled.

"They're here.. Akatsuki is here…" Yamato said as he collapsed to the ground. Sakura ran to Yamato to see what Yamato's condition was. She examined him quickly, and it was bad.. in fact Yamato only has a few minutes left.

"He's dying, he suffered too much blood loss, and his heart is failing.. and for some reason he's suffering severe brain trauma." Sakura said to the other two. Sakura can actually feel Yamato shaking erratically. What ever happened to Yamato, it was something that really can destroy the most fearless man's mind.

"N, Naruto.. listen up.. Sasuke is here….. Those eyes… whatever you do, do not look into those eyes.. Kakashi.." Yamato said. Kakashi went over to Yamato to what Yamato has to say.

"Roots, it's true.. they betrayed Konoha… and Sai… he's dead. He sacrificed himself in order to kill off most of Sasuke's team.. actually Sasuke is the only one left besides the Akatsuki and Roots.. You must not let Akatsuki or Sasuke get their hands on Naruto.. no matter what…." Yamato said with his last breath and after that.. he finally died. Naruto's rage started to show.

"GOD DAMMIT!!" Naruto said with a slight demonic voice.

"Naruto, you must control yourself, don't give in to the Nine tailed fox." Kakashi said to calm Naruto down. Naruto calm himself down.

"So dobe, is it true that Sakura-San doesn't like me anymore.."

Everybody turned around to the front of the building to see a familiar face. The figure jumped down, he smiled evilly at the three.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION MONSTER!! DOES SHE NOT LIKE ME ANYMORE!?" Sasuke roared at Naruto.

"No. She doesn't." Naruto said with a serious smirk. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke appeared in back of Sakura with his sword behind her back.

"If any of you moves, she's dead. I've came back for two things, destroy Konoha and to revive the Uchiha clan." Sasuke stated. Naruto's anger started to burst again, but then suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke said. Then out of nowhere, Naruto appeared in back of Sasuke and decked the living day lights out of Sasuke. Sasuke flew a few feet, blood was dripping from his mouth. Naruto held Sakura, he looked at her.. Trying to figure out what Sasuke meant by reviving the Uchiha clan.

"So, I guess you've learned a few new moves.. and as for you Sakura-San.. you're coming with me.." Sasuke said with a menacing face, his eyes were fierce. He got up, and was ready for battle.

"Kakashi-Sensei, get Sakura-Chan out of here.. and get far away from here." Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Naruto, you know that you can't handle Sasuke by yourself.. and besides…" Sakura said to console Naruto.

"BESIDES NOTHING! I KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE HIM BY MYSELF!!" Naruto yelled at Sakura. Sakura's face suddenly turn into complete concern. It was only a matter of time before Naruto was going to explode.

"They want me.. if I let them take me, Konoha will be unharmed." Naruto said to Sakura.

"Yeah, but only for a short time, don't you even know how much more powerful Akatsuki will become if they got you.. let us help you, you need us." Kakashi said to Naruto. Naruto smiled at his teammates.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said to Kakashi and Sakura. They all got in formation, and stared at the raven haired boy.

"Kakashi, tell everybody to get ready to fight.. me and Sakura can handle him" Naruto said to Kakashi. Kakashi knew he shouldn't defy orders from Tsunade, but nobody was even sure that a battle was about to commence.

"Okay, be careful you two." Kakashi said as he ran to tell everybody to get ready.

"You guys, this time I won't hold back. I will kill you Naruto, and Sakura-San is coming with me as planned." Sasuke said as if he was a madman.

"If you surrender right now, we will not kill you Sasuke. Please come back with us." Sakura said to persuade Sasuke.

"I already told you guys, I'm not coming back, not after what I found out about Konoha being involved killing my family and my clan. Never!!" Sasuke said seriously.

"What do you mean by that? It was Itachi that killed your clan, not Konoha!" Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke sinisterly laughed at Naruto's ignorant comment.

"That's what Konoha said to us, but it isn't true… Itachi was a spy for Konoha; he was forced to see if the Uchiha clan planned anything, The Uchiha clan was always under subject of wrong doing.. the Uchiha clan were isolated to the furthest corner in the village and always closely watched by the black ops. Eventually the Uchiha clan formed a coup d'etat.. they were planning to take over Konoha, but Konoha stopped that and sent my brother to kill them all." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto's and Sakura's eye's widened; they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"And the worst thing about it is, I killed him.. my brother.. because I was brainwashed by this god forsaken village to make me believe that this was all my brother's fault, he was forced to do it, he had no choice.. And" Sasuke said with little emotion.

"And now… I'm going to complete my revenge tonight by destroying this village." Sasuke said as he drew his sword. Naruto walked towards to Sasuke a little, and stopped.

"I can't let you do that. Friend or not, I will protect this village with my life." Naruto said as he got into battle position.

"Fine.. then I guess this will be our final encounter.. Naruto." Sasuke said as he got into battle position.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this Sasuke, but I can't let you destroy the village.." Sakura said as she put on her black leather gloves.

"You turn on me? I thought you loved me? No matter, you're still going to come with me whet ever you like it or not." Sasuke sneered at Sakura.

"That was back then, your chance was gone when you left me out cold that night 3 and a half years ago.. I'm with Naruto now, and nothing's going to change that fact." Sakura said to Sasuke with seriousness.

"Like I said, you're going to come with me whatever you like it or not. PREPARE YOURSELF!" Sasuke said as he charged straight at Naruto. Naruto teleported, he was about to strike behind Sasuke, but Sasuke kicked him, Naruto quickly recovered, and side kicked Sasuke to make Sasuke land on the ground.

'Looks like I have to take this battle seriously here.. wha,' Sasuke thought as he sensed someone coming from the air, it was Sakura as she filled her chakra onto her fist.. Sasuke only had a split second to dodge the blow; he did as he just got out of there.. but Sakura's punch sent shockwaves to make Sasuke lose his balance;

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he landed his blue orbed attack on Sasuke's stomach. He sent Sasuke flying to the building, Sasuke's landing on the building made a huge crater.

"It's now time to get serious.." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. When Sasuke closed his eyes, the ground started to shake, whatever Sasuke was doing, it was something most powerful to make the ground shake like that..

"Naruto! Don't look into his eyes!" Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto nodded and stood ready..

"It's complete, brace yourselves!"

* * *

Kakashi got in Tsunade's office as soon as he could. He barged through the door, and surprised Tsunade. Tsunade gave him a displeased look towards Kakashi.

"Why are you here? I thought you were with Naruto?" Tsunade asked Kakashi. Kakashi was all panicky, and nervous.

"It's Akatsuki! There here!" Kakashi said to Tsunade, Tsunade got up from her desk and a surprised face came across to her face.

"Where are Naruto and Sakura?!" Tsunade asked.

"They're, they're fighting off Sasuke,"

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LET NARUTO FIGHT SASUKE WITHOUT PROPER BACKUP!" Tsunade roared at the top of her lungs, Kakashi gave an angry face to Tsunade.

"That's why I came here for. Send out all the Anbu ninja you got because we got more enemies beside Akatsuki, because Roots really did betray us!" Kakashi demanded Tsunade. Tsunade pounded her fist onto her desk and broke it in half.

"I KNEW IT! THAT RAT BASTARD! Okay I will send out all our defenses, but you need to get back to Naruto as soon as possible!" Tsunade demanded Kakashi. Kakashi obeyed and ran out of the office and rush to come back to Naruto as soon as possible. But then Kakashi stopped, his eyes met an orange masked Akatsuki member. Kakashi knew the member almost immediately.

"So, it is true.. you're still alive; Madara Uchiha." Kakashi said.

"Oh ho, it seems you know me.. so it seems you met Sasuke earlier am I not correct?" Madara asked Kakashi with a sinister voice.

"Correct, what business you have here?" Kakashi asked.

"To claim the Nine tailed fox.. well that's what Akatsuki wants.. me; I want my village back. For too long the Senju clan had a vice grip on Konoha." Madara said. Kakashi removed his headband from his hidden eye; his Mangekyou Sharingan appeared.

"Well, well, it seems like you mastered the Sharingan quite well, but how did you obtain a Sharingan without being a member of the Uchiha clan?" Madara asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, I can't let you take over the village, you are the reason why so many wars erupted in the land of fire, and I know for a fact that it was you who summoned the Nine tailed fox 16 years ago." Kakashi said.

"Hmph, typical Konoha ninja blaming the Uchiha clan. That was a natural disaster and I had no part of it.. it was people's malice that summoned that monster." Madara said.

"Bull, someone had that demon before, and that someone was you. You were the container of that foul beast, and that Sharingan of yours can extract that beast from within you without dying, and you were planning to take over Konoha that night weren't you? But the 4th Hokage stopped you, he defeated you that night and you forgot to bring the beast back into you. So don't give me that crap." Kakashi said to Madara cunningly.

"My, my, you sure are the smart one. But either way, I will have this village back." Madara said.

"So, tell me something Madara. Why is Sasuke with you? And I know that it isn't because your teammates." Kakashi said to Madara. Madara sinisterly laughed to himself, and gave Kakashi a round of applause.

"You're right, we are not teammates. The only reason why Sasuke is here tonight is because I'm too weak now to deal with Jinchuuriki's. He's only doing the dirty work for me, and once his purpose is complete I won't have further use for him. And after tonight, he will be dead, but before he dies, I must obtain something from him.." Madara said. Kakashi tried to think what Madara wants from Sasuke, a few seconds past by when realization hit him;

"You mean,"

"You got it, his eyes."

* * *

"Wha, what is this? It's like the whole village is shaking!" Sakura said. The shaking got so horrible that boulders from the mountain started to fall down and crashing into buildings. Naruto never felt such a strong force in his life. Sasuke got up and opened his eyes, and almost immediately a blinding flash entered Naruto's and Sakura's eyes.

"I can't see!" Naruto said.

"That's the point, it's part of my new Sharingan, once activated you can't see for a few minutes, and that's all I need to finish you." Sasuke said while hidden in the blinding flash.

"Now die!" Sasuke said as he slashed Naruto in half.. then poof went throughout Naruto's body.

"A shadow clone?!" Sasuke said as he got out of the smoke. Sasuke looked around to search for Naruto, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

'Oh I see, he hidden himself in his little teleportation technique. Well I know where you're going to be dobe!' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh really?" Naruto said to Sasuke, Sasuke looked around again, still not there.

"Hey teme, I'm right here." Sasuke looked again and suddenly Naruto was part of Sasuke's body.

"WHAT THE HE,"

"RASENSHURIKEN!!"

Then the whole place exploded, Sakura braced herself to try to not get hit by the explosion. The explosion lasted a couple of seconds, but when it was over; Sasuke and Naruto were gone. Sakura got up to see where Naruto went.

"Naruto.." Sakura said as tears were beginning to well up. Then a yellow flash came, Naruto appeared.

"Sakura-Chan, why were you beginning to cry?" Naruto asked the almost crying pink-haired Kunochi. She came to Naruto and embraced him.

"Because I thought, I thought you were gone." Sakura said.

"Phssh, I'm never going to die Sakura-Chan, not until I become Hokage."

"Naruto, how did you do that? First you were somehow a part of Sasuke's body, and then you used the Rasenshuriken, and.. and,"

"It's all because of your training, you see.. since I can teleport anywhere I want, why not become a part of something.. it all came so fast.. It was a spur of the moment kind of tactic. Thank god I used a shadow clone or else I would've been dead." Naruto said with a million dollar smile.

"So, is Sasuke dead?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"No but badly hurt, but he's in a far away place now.." Naruto said.

"Naruto, thank you for not killing him.. I still think he can change his ways." Sakura said gratefully to Naruto.

"I think so as well.. but there's no time to talk, we must help the others from the Akatsuki." Naruto said as he started to run towards the battlefield. Sakura went as well.

But for some reason, Naruto stopped.

"We aren't done yet.." Naruto said to Sakura.

"What do you mean.. you mean,"

"Yes, this is all an illusion.. Sasuke isn't gone, but still hurt badly." Naruto said under his breath.

'Since when Naruto can notice genjutsus?' Sakura thought to herself.

Well, it happened back when Naruto met Itachi during Naruto's and Sakura's last mission they were on. Naruto met Itachi by himself; Itachi had given some of his power by sticking a crow into Naruto's mouth. After that, nothing else happened. That day reminded Naruto of his lifetime promise.. I think it is about time to reinstate that promise he made to not only Sakura but also to himself.

"Sakura-Chan, I promised he will come back even if it meant getting myself killed over for." Naruto said directly to Sakura.

"I thought we broke that promise off?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"We did, but I don't like going against my ninja way, it's my nindo. I'm doing it not only for you, but I'm doing it for us. Please let me do this." Naruto begged Sakura. Sakura's earlier doubt was now erased, and was replaced with confidence and a smile across her face.

"Okay, let's finish what we started." Sakura said to Naruto. The both of them now have all the confidence in the world with each other's abilities, but mostly with each other. The illusion broke off, and Sasuke reappeared.

"Sasuke, we are not giving up on you, you're coming back to Konoha and we don't care if we have to put you in a coma in the process." Naruto said to his old comrade. Sasuke smirked and tried to reactivate his Sharingan, but it was futile.

"What?" Sasuke said to himself. All of a sudden he couldn't use it, Sasuke was now getting frustrated. What the heck was going on?

"What's the matter Teme? Can't use your Sharingan all of a sudden?" Naruto said to Sasuke obnoxiously. Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY EYES?!" Sasuke yelled in almighty anger.

"I used the Rasenshuriken on you, remember? It destroys nerves and cells in your body, I only used half of its power. Sorry Sasuke, but you're not going to be able to use your Sharingan now. Now I have the advantage!" Naruto said with a smile. Sakura was surprised that Naruto knows what the Rasenshuriken can do to the body.

"Naruto, you should be careful.. you hurt yourself as well with that technique." Sakura said to give Naruto a heads up. Naruto acknowledged her with a sly smile.

"Don't worry about me; remember that I can heal myself now?" Naruto said to Sakura while shocking her. Naruto's amazingly rapid growth sometimes scares Sakura.

"I may not have the Sharingan right now, but I can still kick your ass!" Sasuke said while grimacing with pain. Sasuke was barely standing up; it's going to take nothing short of a miracle to still fight. Naruto made a couple of hand signs, then Sasuke slowly made hand signs, but Naruto already got out his clones while Sasuke began to make them. Naruto and his five-hundred clone army charged straight at Sasuke.

"It's time to end this!" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked as he finished his jutsu.

"Chidori Nagashi!!" Sasuke said as his body is now covered in lighting bolts. He pulled out his sword as his sword is now enveloped with his Chidori.

'That moron doesn't know who he's dealing with. My technique will numb him to the point of him not being able to move.' Sasuke thought to him as he charged to the five-hundred man army.

"Heh. It's time to show a new original Naruto Ninja handbook technique. Get ready Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sasuke kept charging at Naruto, but then he stopped as he felt something coming from the ground. Sasuke made a quick jump as one of Naruto's clone's emerged from the ground trying to uppercut Sasuke.

"It's going to take more than parlor tricks to fool me!" Sasuke said. Then suddenly two clones came from behind to kick Sasuke up to the air.

"What the?"

"Take this!" A bunch of clones said as they came from teleportation to kick Sasuke some more from the air. Then another bunch of clones uppercut Sasuke from the back, everything else was a blur just because everything Naruto and his clones were doing to Sasuke was all going so fast that no human eyes can see it. Eventually when you can see Sasuke was when Sasuke was up a hundred and twenty yards in the sky. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto and another clone holding an extra large Rasengan.

'Sonuva'

"ODAMA RASENGAN!!" Naruto yelled.

Then a mini explosion followed, when it was over, Sasuke was falling unconscious from the air. He landed hard, and never woke up.

"I DID IT!!" Naruto screamed from the air with the biggest smile he could muster.

"We finally did it!!" Sakura screamed for joy. Naruto landed on his feet, and was instantly tackled by Sakura. They both were on the ground as Sakura kissed Naruto repeatedly on the face.

"Sakura-Chan, you're making me blush. C'mon, let's get Sasuke to a hospital." Naruto said as he and she got up.

"Naruto-Kun, thank you. For everything." Sakura said with a smile. Naruto smiled at her as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anytime." Naruto replied. They walk towards their unconscious friend. Then all of a sudden, a menacing figure appeared, Madara appeared.

"Who the he-" Naruto tried to say as he got knocked out unconscious, Sakura got kicked to the opposite side of the building. Madara picked up Naruto and Sasuke, and left with out a trace. Sakura woke up a few hours from the kick. Sakura noticed she was in a hospital, Then it hit her, Naruto was gone.

"Naruto?! Naruto?!" Sakura said as she looked around. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, Sakura had to accept the cold hard reality; he was gone. Tears started to fall down from her face. Fear and despair filled her mind.

"NARUTO!!"

-End Of Chapter 10-


	11. Chapter Eleven: Before The Storm

_**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**The Calm Before The Storm**_

"Naruto.. Where are you?" Sakura said to get the blonde's attention. But he never turned around to acknowledge her.

"Don't worry, we can do this together. Just turn around!" Sakura told Naruto. But still no response. As she finally caught up to the blond, everything went dark.. Then red clouds surrounded the area. As she turned around Naruto, he shattered like glass. Nothing but dust remained of Naruto. Then suddenly the orange masked Akatsuki member appeared and instantly fire surrounded Sakura's body. Screams of agony came out of Sakura's vocal cords; the screams were so unbearable that even she couldn't handle it. Then light came out of nowhere, signaling Sakura that this was only a dream.

BAM

After her brief screaming episode, she laid there resting on the hospital bed. But she still felt very agitated, that dream foreshadowed her fear and despair. She woke up, having a pounding headache, and her emotional turmoil didn't help making it any more better.

"I'm still useless; I shouldn't have been caught off guard like that." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"And now, he's gone." Sakura said with a pained face. She lie back down, and stared at the ceiling of the hospital. An hour passed, and suddenly a nurse came by.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be ok, you can leave the hospital today. The nurse said. This was very good news for Sakura, but just when the nurse left, Tsunade appeared.

"Tsunade-Sama, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Tsunade pulled out a chair and sat beside Sakura's bed. Tsunade was relieved when she heard that her student was alright. She softly smiled at her student.

"That's not important, but I have some good news to tell you." Tsunade said. Sakura's spirits went up; she was hoping that it was something about where Naruto is.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"We've found where the Akatsuki is, it seems like they are in Amegakure." Tsunade said. Immediately Sakura faced her sensei in the eyes. Right then and there Sakura got up from her bed.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!" Sakura said. Immediately Tsunade's happy interior turned to sorrow.

"Sakura, it's not that simple." Tsunade said. Instantly Sakura went back on her bed.

"See here Sakura, we can't just go full frontal and attack their base without a plan. Amegakure's defenses are the strongest in the ninja world. Going there undetected is next to impossible, plus our numbers; we don't have enough ninja to even make an attempt." Tsunade spoke. Sakura knew she was right, it seemed like that the village were low on ninja.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Wait until we have a decent amount of ninja. Until then, all we can do is wait." Tsunade bitterly said. Sakura was already getting emotional; her frustration was now reaching a boiling point. Time was something that Naruto just doesn't have.

"But that can take days; weeks. Time is something that we don't have, Naruto is going to die if we don't do something immediately." Sakura said. She was now challenging Tsunade's decision.

"Sakura! Think rationally, if we go over there with our numbers right now, it will all be in vain. It's just not possible!" Tsunade said with a raised voice. Sakura knew better to not disrespect her sensei. But if Konoha doesn't act quickly, everybody will die in vain. Akatsuki will take over the world, and the world is theirs for the taking.

"Look here, Yamato's dead, and more than half of our Anbu soldiers are wiped out. It's only you, I, Kakashi, and other Chuunin are available for combat. First of all, we don't know how to get in there undetected. Remember the book Naruto found pertaining the Akatsuki members, Pain the Akatsuki leader has the Rinnegan." Tsunade explained to Sakura.

"What's the Rinnegan?" Sakura asked.

"A doujutsu. The most powerful doujutsu in the ninja world, his eyes can see everything. That's how Jirayia got into battle with Pain, because Pain knew he was there even if Jirayia got in the village virtually undetected." Tsunade explained some more.

"So even if we got in there virtually undetected, we will be caught either way. That's why we need more ninja." Sakura said.

"Now you're starting to understand what I'm trying to say here. Sakura, I know how much you care for Naruto, but you can't let your feelings cloud your judgment. Naruto would never have wanted you to die in vain. So please give me more time. Can you do that for me Sakura?" Tsunade said to her apprentice. Tsunade was right, Naruto wouldn't have never let her go charging to a dangerous place like that blindly. Sakura smiled at her sensei.

"You're right, now I see what I need to do for Naruto. Thank you Tsunade-Sama." Sakura said. Now reassured, all she can do was wait.

* * *

It has been two days since Naruto has been captured by the Akatsuki; there stood Pain as he patiently waits for the final Jinchuuriki. His sinister eyes mirrored the almost always raining village. Pain was one of the destined children of the ninja world, the prophecy said of two children; one brining peace and salvation to the ninja world. While the other brings chaos and despair throughout the land. His eyes now widened with sinister anticipation, his eyes now sensed the other Akatsuki members coming to the village.

A few minutes passed by, now everybody was here. Except for one;

"Where's Zetsu?" Pain asked.

"Dead." Kisame said nonchalant. Pain was very displeased by their answer. Now it was going to take even longer to extract the nine tailed fox.

"I though I told you that we can't afford for any of us to get killed. Konoha could already be on their way here!" Pain yelled at the shark faced man.

"Hey, let's calm down here. Zetsu was only our garbage disposal man, nothing else." Madara said to calm Pain down.

"Well, we don't have time to lollygag here, let's just get this over with." Pain replied to Madara.

And that's what they did. Everybody did a couple of hand signs, a few seconds later a tall, horrifying statue appeared. It was menacing enough to make Satan quiver in fear. A few minutes passed by when the statue suddenly spewed out of it's mouth a blue aura. It was ghastly, it wasn't pleasant, it enveloped the unconscious blonde ninja, and it started to suck out a red chakra from his body. Now the easy part was over for Akatsuki. Since their organization was now cut down by four, it was going to take longer than usual to extract a Bijju from a Jinchuuriki.

Naruto was now days away from his possible and somewhat inevitable death. He was unconscious, dreaming about how his life came about.. It was bittersweet, the first twelve years was hell on earth, constantly being beaten to death by angry mobs. But ever since he became a full fledged ninja, his life was beginning to turn around for the better. Although those days before he left from the village, Naruto still had his ups and downs. He gained some people to care about his well-being, he gotten stronger not only physically, but mentally and spiritually. His friends and his precious people guide him through those rough patches. Ever since he got back from his absence, it seemed like it was only going to get better, there were only three bad events that happened to Naruto, the first two failed attempts of brining Sasuke back, and the death of his former sensei; Jirayia. But even though those events happened to him, the positives outweighed the cons. He finally had his Sakura-Chan, and he has even gotten stronger than he ever thought possible.

All in all; if he dies right now, he will lived with no regrets. He never thought he would've gotten this far, and he is very appreciative for everything. His whole life was now flashing before his very eyes, reliving the major events in his life, unknowing that he was now being sucked up by Akatsuki.

He didn't felt a thing.

* * *

There she was, staring boldly at the great blue yonder, thoughts racing through her head. Sakura was now able to make an attempt at Amegakure. Reinforcements from Sunakagure were here, a total of thirty soldiers and five of her comrades were standing behind her. Everyone was here for one purpose; to save the world. And Naruto had to be saved from his captors in order to do that. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Lee, and last but not least; Hinata, they were there to help Sakura out, and especially Naruto. And for good measure; Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gai was there as well. They all stared at Sakura's back, they were wondering what was going on her mind. I mean they do have a basic idea of what's going on in there; it was Naruto that they were thinking. But they didn't know the specifics or her feelings. They were all ready, their plans burned into their memory. Sakura turned around to face her backup;

"Are you ready Sakura?" Tsunade asked her student. Her bold green eyes gave her the answer.

"I'm ready." Sakura replied.

"C'mon people, let's save our dear comrade!" Lee shouted with all his fiery youthfulness.

"Right!" Tsunade said as they all started to run towards their final destination, death was imminent to them, and failure was very possible. But that doesn't stop them; their appreciation for Naruto was unmatched and unstoppable. Sakura froze in her tracks, deep in thought.

'Hang on, we're coming for you Naruto-Kun.' Sakura thought to herself before she disappears and tries to catch up with the rest of the group. The battle of the future of Konoha and the ninja world was about to begin.

-End Of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sasuke's Regret

**_Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Sasuke's Regret_**

His cold onyx eyes mirrored what was taking place. His teammate's life was being drained to the bone. He can only sigh arrogantly at his teammate. His new attitude made the raven-haired boy hate everybody from Konoha, including his former team.

'…' Nothing came across the boy's mind. Everything that once was dear to him was gone. No more bonds, no more friends, and no more authority figures. He now lives an egotistical lifestyle, he is now always first.

'Stupid monster, you were part of the problem in the first place. If you haven't shown up sixteen years ago, my family and most of all; my brother will be still alive. Tit for tat monster, tit for tat.' He coldly thought as he bashed on the Kyuubi. Madara told Sasuke that the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago was all but a natural disaster; he told him it was people's malice that summoned the monster from the flames of hell.

He told him a lot of things.

But this fact wasn't factual. It was no other than Madara that summoned the Kyuubi, still bent on revenge. But this was revenge underneath a revenge. Madara summoned the Kyuubi to not only try to destroy Konoha; it was also to frame the Uchiha clan. He was betrayed by the Uchiha clan when he needed their help to take over Konoha, Konoha later found out that he was planning this takeover; they shunned him from the village. That was when Madara decided to do this himself, to battle the first Hokage. Unfortunately; Madara lost that battle, he was defeated. That was when Madara started planning to take revenge on Konoha and the Uchiha clan.

But how can Madara frame his own clan? Well, it was quite simple but yet painful. It was a fact that the Uchiha clan can control the Nine tailed fox with their Sharingan. But how can you summon a beast from hell? Long ago, before any village or nation was formed, a monster formed from nine different beasts was summoned by a powerful but sinister ninja. Countless people had died because of the monster's horrible power, it seemed like the world was going to end. But then; a ninja from the Namikaze clan came to battle the beast. It was said that this ninja had all five types of Chakra. It was also said that these two ninja were the ninja of prophecy, one to save the world, one to destroy the world. Eventually the ninja from the Namikaze clan won the battle, he had to sacrifice his life to seal the nine beasts into nine different landscapes. That was when the nine great ninja nations were formed.

But unfortunately, the beasts broke the old seals that once contained them, and once again they are free. But for some reason, they couldn't combine together again to form the horrible monster that once brought destruction. But their power were still great even without forming. That was the period when four nations were destroyed. That's why today they are only five nations left. So that was when nine separate clans, including the once legendary Namikaze clan, took on the beasts. The end result was terrible, six clans all killed, and poor numbers were left for the Fuuma clan, the Senju clan, and the Uchiha clan. And once again they had to seal the beasts again, but this time lands were not strong enough to contain the beasts. So that was when the first idea of Jinchuuriki's came into existence. So nine families with new born children had to agree to let their kids to be the containers of the foul beasts. And that was that for the next fifty years.

Yes, it is true that the beasts die when the people who are the containers die, but the beasts were automatically sent back to hell. Then war erupted between the five great nations, neither side show any sort of slowing down. Then the nations got desperate, they resorted to forbidden Jutsus. That's right, the beasts were summoned once again, but this time the beasts were controlled by their country leaders. Same result, but this time some of the new Jinchuuriki's resorted to elixir so that they can live forever so they can control the beasts for eternity. Madara was one of those nine Jinchuuriki's who were successful of achieving immortality. And a strange twist of fate, every other nation blamed the land of fire of the war, so they sent over the beasts of the Jinchuuriki's who failed and died because of drinking elixir's, and stuck all the beasts in the land of fire, never to be heard again. The rest is unknown… until Madara went to battle against Senju, he used the Nine tailed fox against him, but lost.. we all know the rest of the story.

Madara summoned the nine tailed fox in Konoha on that night sixteen years ago, the night where everything changed. Madara could've destroyed the village that night, but he didn't expect to be beaten by the newly appointed hokage Minato Namikaze. Madara got cocky and challenged the fourth hokage, it wasn't until he was beaten that he realized that Minato was from the Namikaze clan, Madara was badly injured, Minato was about to use the Shiki Fujin jutsu on Madara, but the nine tailed fox was out on a rampage, nearly destroying the village, Minato decided to go after the beast. Madara knew he will never get back the Nine tailed beast back, so he escaped. For now…

Madara's plan worked, He got the Uchiha clan in really hot water.. not only did they isolated the Uchiha clan in the furthest corner of Konoha, but to be able to complete his revenge on the Uchiha clan, he had to somehow influenced the 3rd Hokage who just came out of retirement to send a spy in the Uchiha clan to monitor their every move. So Madara came to Konoha again, to brainwash the 3rd Hokage. It was successful, and they picked a person from the Uchiha clan to spy on the Uchiha clan. That persons name was Itachi, he was against this from the start, but he didn't like killing, but the 3rd Hokage told him that if he doesn't do this, a coup de 'tat would happen and many people will die. So Itachi spied on his family, and he found out that there was going to be a coup de 'tat, so he told the 3rd Hokage, and one thing led to another, and a few days later, his whole clan, except his brother, was dead.

So that's what really happened, Madara brainwashed the 3rd Hokage and made him to kill them. It was like Madara could see how everything will happen, he wanted Itachi to join the Akatsuki, so that Sasuke will kill him to gain an new version of the Sharingan so that Madara could steal those eyes so that he can realize his revenge on Konoha, and rule the world.

Sasuke still stared at the unconscious teammate, he was getting irritated just by staring at him. Hatred filled his eyes, his whole being under a fit of rage, he had to get out of there, it was only a matter of time before he loses it. He stepped outside, staring at the distance, rain filled the sky, the visibility was low but that didn't matter because of his eyes being all powerful now. He can't help but wonder what he had done, he never wanted this kind of life, he wanted to be happy and live a accomplished full happy life. He wanted to be the village hero, Hokage maybe. Then Naruto appeared in his mind, he thought about that guy, that's what Naruto wanted too. They grew up in a lonely cold lifestyle, Naruto never gotten paid attention by others, Sasuke grew up mourning about his parents. They were both hurt, so they can relate to each other. But they will never admit to each other that they're the same, because boys will be boys. Tears started to fill his now emotion driven eyes, after all this time, after all this suffering.. he realizes that the life of an avenger was not fulfilling, it was only fueling his anger and his depression. His friend's life energy was being sucked out of him, and there was nothing he could do, he could only just stare at his dying friend, regretting that he helped Naruto's enemies. If there was a way to make this all better, he would take it.

'I'm sorry Naruto..'

* * *

It was like a monsoon out there, rain pouring out like a river. Sakura was drenched in cold rain and many others were experiencing this as well. But their adrenaline were blocking all of it out. They stopped a mile behind the border, planning what they were going to do. The city was still five miles ahead, they can only see lake in front of them now, but they knew better, they knew not to judge a book by it's cover.

"It seems like the city is only five more miles now, but it's best if we stopped here for right now, plan out our action." Kakashi said. Many others agreed with Kakashi, it just seemed weird to go out there unknowing of what that landscape contained. So that's what they did, they camped out there for the night.

The tents were being blown away by the monstrous winds, but the tents never left ground, and after a while, the storm settled down. Sakura was in her tent, thinking about what's out there waiting for them, and mostly about Naruto's fate. It just scares her to think that the one person who thought he would never die was possibly going to die, but the time to cry about it was over, now it was time for action. Then a disturbance rang through her ears as she opened her eyes, she thought it was only Tsunade checking up on her or her friends. But;

It was Sasuke.

She couldn't believe it. There he was, outside of her tent, trying to open the tent. She knew she was defenseless, and she couldn't do anything to stop him if he was here to kill her. But then, Sasuke smiled a bit at her, a smile of nothing but… happiness?

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? You have some nerve to come here…" Sakura said to her former teammate, Sasuke just shrugged at her.

"I know, but.. I'm not here to kill you," Sasuke stated to Sakura. Sakura raised her eyebrow a bit, a little surprised to know that Sasuke was not here to kill her.

"Then, why are you here for then? Take me away and force me to marry you?" Sakura sarcastically said. Sasuke smirked a bit.

"Not yet, I'm here for one thing only, and my purpose here tonight is to help you guys bring your future Hokage back to you."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Way To Naruto

**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Talk With An Old Friend**

There she stood with her perplexed eyes, staring at her old teammate. A few days ago Sasuke wanted to kill anybody who was part of Konoha, including innocent victims who have no part of this. But now he wanted to help? Something in Sakura's mind clicked about this weird and unexpected meeting.

"Oh so now you want to help us? How can I trust you?" Sakura said with testiness. She could feel the hot breath from her former crush, it gave her goosebumbs. She can't even stand the sight of Sasuke's cold onyx eyes, it was like staring at a bottomless pit. He can only give a smirk at Sakura.

"I don't know… but I can say this, I know my way around the area, including the blind spots." Sasuke persuaded Sakura. She can only give a faint laugh at Sasuke.

"But that doesn't mean anything Sasuke, for all we know you might lead us to a trap." She retorted back at Sasuke. Now Sasuke was beginning to get desperate. He got up to leave, his already beaten soul got hurt even more, now his own teammate didn't even trust him. He did expect this to happen, he knows he heartbroken her by leaving her that night, and he knew if he ever wanted to be trusted again it would take some time to regain it back. He looked over his shoulder to take one last glance at Sakura before he left.

"Sakura… I never wanted this. All I wanted was to avenge my family, but I never wanted to gain the power like this, joining scumbags like Orochimaru and Akatsuki. Not even for a minute did I ever wanted to hurt you or Naruto. Trying everyday to become stronger, trying everyday to shake off this pitiful existence, thinking that if I killed Itachi I would become better.. but it didn't, matter of fact It made it worse." Sakura stared at the rattled Sasuke, his once emotionless eyes was now filled with agonizing sorrow.

"I'm sorry, but you tried to kill me and Naruto a couple nights ago. How can I trust you again?" Sakura said to the miserable Sasuke.

"Sakura, like it or not. I'm your only best shot at a chance to save Naruto. Now we can stay here and discuss about least important things, or we can start planning to save our friend." Sasuke said. Sakura shifted her eyes in frustration, he was right Naruto needed to be saved. And Sasuke is the only link to the Akatsuki. Sakura nodded at Sasuke's point.

"You're right, we don't have time to argue about this. We need to save him, and you're are only best shot. You can sleep here for the night, but I have to tie you up so you won't escape again, is that alright?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged at that fact.

"Sure, do what you must." Sasuke said as Sakura begins to tie Sasuke up. She tied the rope around Sasuke's arms, she tightened the rope so much it made Sasuke wince. After a couple of minutes late, Sasuke was all nice and tight on the rope. Sakura lied down after that.

"So I guess after all this is said and done, I'm going to jail aren't i?" Sasuke asked. She just stared at him, it was somewhat of a rhetorical question at this point.

"Let's just say you better hope that is all they're going to do to you." Sakura replied. Sasuke laid down to get ready to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done to you guys, it was wrong." Sasuke said to Sakura. She turned around to face the troubled youth.

"If this is some ploy to get me to fall in love with you again, it's not going to work." Sakura said to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded no, and he grinned at her response.

"It isn't, I'm truly sorry. But although I now regret that I left you and the villafe" Sasuke said.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grinned lustfully at her.

"By how you became such a nice piece of as,"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Sakura interrupted Sasuke. A few seconds later death was approaching Sasuke; in a form of a fist!

BAM!

That is what her fist sounded like, it instantly knocked Sasuke out cold. Her face was red with anger, her forehead was full of veins. She turned around to not see the pervert's face.

'It's too late for that now. You had your chance.' She thought to herself before she fell alsleep.

* * *

As the storm roared on, so was the Akatsuki's objective. The process was almost complete, it was only a matter of time before they were done. Since all of them were so sucked in the process, they didn't pay attention to anything else, thus Kisame finally realized that Sasuke was gone.

"Where's Sasuke at?" Kisame asked Madara. Madara already knew the answer to that question.

"Unfortunately, it seems like he betrayed us. No worry though, he served his purpose." Pain said. Madara instantly got angry at the fact that Sasuke was gone.

"Dammit Pain! He's valuable to us, we need him!" Madara shouted at Pain.

"Why? He got us the eight tailed one for us, and got the nine tailed one as well. He served his purpose, let him go die with his foolish friends." Pain coldly said. But truth is, he was right. Akatsuki no longer needed him, but can't say the same for Madara.

"But have you forgotten that he is more stronger now, he could be deadly to us.." Madara said to Pain. Pain instantly got angered by this remark, Madara's words were somewhat challenging Pain's strength.

"Have you forgotten that I'm the most powerful man right now, I've already killed off the last man who represented a decent challenge. Now stop the idle chatter and let's focus on the task at hand." Pain said with a sneer. Madara decided to quit this already stupid conversation. Akatsuki continued silently, not knowing of Madara's hidden agenda…

'We'll see about that one…' Madara thought to himself, smiling sinisterly under his mask.

* * *

Morning had arrived, the storm has finally subsided. The ground was all mush, as Sasuke unfortunately had to sit on the yucky mess of what is the ground. Still tied up, as his former peers were now trialing him for his trustworthiness.

"Sasuke, so is it true that you know a way to get there undetected?" Tsunade asked the raven-haired boy. He nodded a simple yes.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I was here for something else. It's true, believe me." Sasuke said to the Hokage. There was still that feeling of distrust within the others for Sasuke.

"We don't have any other choice Tsunade, it's either we trust Sasuke or we lose Naruto.." Kakashi said. Tsunade bit her lower lip, Kakashi was right. It was either charging blindly straight at them, being killed instantly. Or they trust Sasuke and find the secret route to Amegakure, while their chances of death lowers.

"Okay Sasuke, tell us where it is." Tsunade said to Sasuke.

"There's this cave, two miles back. It's not easy getting there, only I know the safe path around that cave. It's better than charging straight at them, right?" Sasuke said to them. Everybody agreed, it was better.

"Okay, we're going to untie you. Promise you'll stick around after we do this, ok?" Kakashi asked Sasuke as he began untying the rope around Sasuke.

"Okay, follow me." Sasuke said.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they stopped at a peculiar looking old rock. Everybody began to wonder if Sasuke was lying to them. But a few seconds later as he was clearing off the algae around the old rock, he shut their doubts down by revealing a secret opening.

"From here on out, you guys have to trust me and listen to everything I tell you to do, understood?" Sasuke asked his fellow ninja.

"Understood." Kakashi answered. After that, they entered the dark cavern.

* * *

"We're about eighty percent done," Pain said.

Meanwhile Naruto was still having flashbacks of his life. He was now in a field, in a place that he has never been to in his life. It looked very beautiful, it looked like somewhere he would take Sakura to. It was lush with fields, it was near a lake. Now it was starting to not make sense to Naruto, he has never been here in his life. It was starting to kick in.

"Where the heck am I?" Naruto asked to himself. He looked around and ran about. After running about for minutes until he saw a lone tree on top of a hill. He then saw two people, one yellow haired and one pink haired. They appear to be a young couple, as the pink haired one was glowing and looked very pregnant. He came over there, then he realized that they can't see him.

"So what are you going to name him?" Asked the yellow haired one. The pink haired one smiled at him, the yellow haired one pressed his ear against the pink haired one's stomach.

"I don't know, maybe Jirayia might help us name him." Replied the pink haired one. The yellow haired one rolled his eyes.

"I'm actually dreading that, c'mon Kushina. We can name this baby." Replied the yellow haired one. Then something ticked in Naruto's mind, that name Kushina was familiar to him.. but what did it mean?

"Okay, how about Minato junior then?" Kushina asked the yellow haired one. He instantly shook his head furiously. Then Naruto's mind ticked again, Minato.. he's trying to remember.

"I'm not naming my baby after me, it's gonna be original." Minato answered back. Then it all made sense now to Naruto. It was his parents, he started to smile… but then the whole area flashed… and now Naruto was in a different area now. Still trying to calm down from the exciting encounter from meeting his parents… But since the Akatsuki was sucking his life away, that memory of that encounter soon left.. He cried due to the fact he was so confused now, he couldn't remember a thing now…

'Who were those two, where am I?' He thought to himself as he was now in pitch black darkness, now lost in the abyss of darkness… Trying to find a way out….

-End Of Chapter 13-


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Almost There

_**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Almost There**_

The cave was pitch dark, the only source of light that was in this cave was the entrance. But they walked past that entrance long ago, probably an hour ago perhaps. Only Sasuke knew the way to get there, any other way they take could mean they would be lost… forever. Now two hours past, the darkness was seemingly getting worse by each passing minute. Sasuke stopped for a moment.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked him. He turned around to face everybody, ready to say something important.

"From here on out, Akatsuki purposely planted traps in the cave. So everybody has to do EXACTLY what I do." Sasuke said with his now activated Sharingan eyes. Everybody gave him a nod for an answer. So a little bit after that, everybody started to move again.

"So Akatsuki does know about this cave, then how come you lead us here then if it's not safe.." Kakashi said to challenge Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at his former sensei.

"That's rhetorical of you sensei, either way we would have to risk our lives in either path we take, at least this path has given us a chance to live." Sasuke said.

"You got a point there.." Neji pointed out.

"Alright, enough chatting let's get going." Sasuke commanded the others.

* * *

"Where am I," Naruto said as he continues searching throughout the darkness. For the first time in his life, he felt emotionless. But at the same time he felt scared, this place where he was at had no logic. All logic was thrown out the window, including emotions. After a while, he gave up running. And soon after that he began to float for some reason. It seemed like it was faster to float than to run, after a while he felt like sleeping. But the darkness didn't allow it. Then all of a sudden, he saw a person. He was confused… he was staring at a person with silver hair with a red robe. For some unknown reason, he doesn't know who this person was… but at the same time deep down he probably knew who it was. Then another person appeared, he was now looking at; himself? But a younger version of himself.. but here's scary thing about this.. who was the other person.

"That kid looks like me, who is that?" Naruto asked himself. As he continues to float, he begins to hear a conversation between the two.. As the red robed man handed him a book, the blonde haired kid looked at him funny.

"_What is this?"_

"_Why that is one of my famous books! An epic tale between a man and a woman…" _

"_Looks like…a perverted book.. how is this going to teach me more about women?"_

"_Ha ha, you'll know soon enough.."_

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked himself as he continues to float along the darkness as he was curious what would happen next.

* * *

Two hours have past since Sasuke activated his Sharingan, as he begins to show fatigue. But he couldn't quit now, they were nearly there, just another hour. He stopped again for rest..

'He's beginning to show fatigue, I don't know how much more he can take..' Kakashi thought to himself as he stared at his former teammate.

"Give me another one of those military pills.." Sasuke asked Kiba, this was the second time he asked Kiba for another one.

"You do know if you take too much,"

"I KNOW! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN PILL!!" Sasuke roared at Kiba, Kiba gave him one. Sasuke swallowed the pill with difficulty, he was sweating profusely and his vision began to weaken.

"Okay, I'm ready…" Sasuke said as he started to walk again. Everybody started to walk again as well. Sakura began to worry about Sasuke's well being, it seems like the Sharingan he was using had a much greater toll on his body, this was no normal Sharingan he was using. It was his newest one where he can see just about everything.

'Damn it Sasuke, don't go trying to kill yourself'

* * *

It felt like days have past since he was in the darkness, now his emotions were back for some reason. Despair filled his mind, wondering when this will all end.. Then he sees another person, with black hair, very tanned skin and black eyes with a scar across his nose. Then that blonde haired boy appeared again, it looked like the scared one was handing him a headband… he put it on the blonde haired ones forehead.. then he opened his eyes.. Looking all shocked…

"_Congratulations, you are now a full fledged ninja of Konohagakure."_

"…"

"_How about we celebrate by going out and getting some ramen, how's that sound NARUTO?"_

"Naruto…" Naruto said to himself. That name sounded familiar to him, it almost felt like that name was somewhat a part of who he was. It never came to him as he voyages throughout the darkness.

* * *

"Just a little further guys…" Said the fatigued Sasuke. He was right as everybody started to see a glimmer of light straight ahead of them.

"I guess you were right about this cave Sasuke… " Kakashi admitted to Sasuke. Sasuke can only give him a nod. He looked like he was about to collapse.

"Okay, we are at the outskirts.. where Akatsuki is the tallest tower of the village. But this doesn't mean you are out of the woods yet,"

"Let me guess, the Rinnegan right?" Sakura interrupted Sasuke as she asked him. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he is a little shocked that Sakura knew about the Rinnegan.

"Exactly, Pain has the Rinnegan. He can see and feel everything and everyone. It's the ultimate doujutsu. And there's something I didn't tell you guys about.." Sasuke said. Everybody began to wonder about the thing Sasuke didn't tell them about..

"What is it?" Tsunade asked Sasuke.

"As you already know, it's pretty obvious that they know you guys are coming… But what I didn't tell you is that they are expecting us at the end of the cave.." Sasuke said to them. Everybody was shocked by this revelation, anger soon followed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE EXPECTING US AT THE END OF THE CAVE?!" Tsunade shouted at the former ninja of Konoha. Sasuke put out his hands to tell them it's going to be okay.

"The reason why I'm telling you all this right now is so that you guys can prepare for them, this cave was pretty unknown to the village before Pain came to town, so someone has to be left behind to fight the soldiers.." Sasuke told the ninja, so they started to plan on who needs to stay behind to fight off the opposing forces at the end of the cave.. Gai and Lee raised their hands.. they knew they had to stay behind..

"Lee and I will agree to stay behind, and half of our reinforcements." Gai said to Tsunade. Tsunade agreed to this idea, and so it was.

"Okay, then the rest of us will go towards their hideout. Okay let's go." Sasuke said as the others started to move towards the exit, preparing for the fight ahead….

* * *

"It seems like our little friends are here.. who's going to back our troops up?" Madara asked his fellow Akatsuki members.

"I'll handle them.." Kisame volunteered. Everybody else agreed and so it was.

"We're nearly done, another half hour it will be done. Let's get going!" Pain commanded the remaining Akatsuki members. Kisame left without a trace. As Pain continues the extraction, he begins to wonder about something… Since his plan for world domination was about to come true, he wonders about the prophecy.. Wondering if it's a hoax or a fact, he's kind of expecting him or her to be coming soon. Because it did said in the prophecy if one of the destined children was about to meet they're destiny, then the other destined child comes to try to stop that from happening.

'I will meet my destiny..'

* * *

After countless hours of wandering throughout a dark cave, they finally arrived at the Amegakure outskirts. Everybody was shocked, as their eyes saw nothing more than the village, there were no ninja at sight. Was Sasuke wrong?

"So, if it isn't that clueless idiot and his protégé.. " Said Kisame. Everybody turned to their right to see the shark like humanoid on top of a hill.

"Oh, it's you again…" Gai said to Kisame. Kisame sneered at the two ninja, grinning sinisterly with his shark like teeth.

"So.. is it the true you now unlike the last time we fought?" Gai asked Kisame. Kisame pulled out his long bandaged sword and jumped down from the hill. Soon after that, hundreds of ninja jumped out from the water. I guess Sasuke was right about the ninja part..

"Go on guys, we can take them.." Lee said to the others, soon the Konoha ninja and half of their forces ran away and run towards the Akatsuki's hideout. Sakura ran for dear life, her heart pumping like never before in her life as she was coming for Naruto, not knowing what will happen next…

'Almost there, I'm coming Naruto.'

-End Of Chapter 14-


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Pain's Past

**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Pain's Past**

He was very close now by his goal, it was now a matter of minutes… but he knew that his time was short as Konoha's forces was about to come to his front door. One slip up could jeopardize his entire plan. As he nears closer to his goal, he couldn't help but think about his painful past.

'Why now… I can't focus on that now..' Pain thought to himself. It was truly a painful past, and he wishes it was gone. Pain was only a alias, a name was there before.. a person named Nagato was once there.. but he tossed that name away years ago. But how did this happen, when did the insanity began?

* * *

30-40 years ago

There he stood, a young man with black hair with those ripple like eyes, staring down his sensei for the past three years.. Nagato was his name, and for the past three years.. it made Nagato think about the world differently about the world, how it was filled with injustice and prejudice, along with that he and his other two friends; Yahiko and Konan, had to live in a dark period of time, it was the years after the great ninja war.. and the land of Amegakure was the hardest hit by the war. For years their country have been unfortunate with money, and it seemed like it was getting worse by the day, people tried to rebuild, but it was near to impossible.

For the next few years, they tried to convince the other countries to help them out, but help never came. They bitterly realized that their supposed allies were now no longer allied with their country. Their frustration reached a fever pitch, they had enough. They decided that it was time for a change. A change for the ninja world, in their minds the ninja world was filled with corruption, malice, and greed. They wanted to see the dawn of a brand new era, they only wanted daybreak from this era..

During the years, Yahiko had bumped into a man, with the Sharingan. Moments later, he reveals himself as Madara Uchiha. Then a discussion with the two of them began.. Yahiko discussed about how the ninja world was unfair and unjust. Madara had the same views, they clicked with each other. This conversation quickly turned dark, Madara suggested dark arts and organized crime. Yahiko declined at first, saying that he wants to do this with no force or dark arts. But then Madara said something to Yahiko that he will never forget;

"Sometimes in order to do what's right, sometimes man has to do something equally as wrong."

After he said that, Yahiko came back home to tell his friends about his newly founded resolution.

"Akatsuki? But how can only three people change the world, and if we get enough people how do we change the world?" Nagato stated to Yahiko. Yahiko slammed a book down in the middle of the table, they all were shocked by it's contents.

"The nine beasts? But that's really dangerous stuff, and at the same time very wrong." Konan said to Yahiko, he just sat there emotionless, not caring how dangerous it is.

"Sometimes in order to do something right we have to do something equally as wrong." Yahiko repeated himself, Nagato started to get really confused.

"What happens if we gather all of them, how can we contain them?" Nagato asked.

"Simple, we have to build a statue. But not just any statue.." Yahiko stated. Then the formation of Akatsuki began, first off they needed to recruit the strongest ninja in the world. But they couldn't start their real goal just yet, they needed to create a ploy first. So since the ninja world was filled with evil people, why not form itself as a organization for criminals. Since Akatsuki wanted to keep a low profile, there were only nine available positions. So everything was set, the criminals were coming.. but; Yahiko ran into a problem.. Madara was there with him at the time.. Being the snake for Yahiko, he convinced Yahiko that he could be more powerful, but it would require killing someone dear to him.

"You know what you have to do to get the Rinnegan, Nagato has to leave the picture. I mean you do want to save the world right?" Madara said to Yahiko. Yahiko agreed, and soon after that he met with Nagato.

"How much do you want to see the dawn of a new era Nagato?" Yahiko asked Nagato.

"More than anything, how come you're asking me this?" Nagato asked Yahiko. Yahiko shrugged.

"Will you do anything to get it?" Yahiko asked Nagato again.

"Absolutely." Nagato replied. Then after a few minutes, the conversation turned into the permission of Yahiko having the Rinnegan. It wasn't an easy conversation to have, it did mean that Nagato had to sacrifice his life for the good of Akatsuki. He soon agreed to do it, and that all she wrote for that event.

"So, did he agreed Yahiko?" Madara asked Yahiko. Yahiko soon exited out of the dark cave to reveal his new eyes.

"It's no longer Yahiko, from now on.. I'm Pain."

* * *

And the rest of Akatsuki was history, but one thing still remained unanswered;

"Soon, the beast will come back to this world. And HE will come back, saving this world. Cleansing it for good."

"The game stops right here," Said Kakashi with the others as they entered the Akatsuki building. Pain stood still on one of the fingers, while Madara stares at Sasuke.

"I think it's a little too late, as you can see he's almost sucked up dry of chakra.." Pain said as he waved his hand in Naruto's direction. Sakura's eyes widened with deep horror as she watches Naruto being sucked up by the blue aura.

'Naruto.. I'm not going to lose you. This time I'll be the one to save you.'

"I think you can handle the rest, correct?" Madara asked Pain, Pain relpied with a yes. Then Madara jumped off the statue, his sinister face covered with an orange mask. He takes steps towards his real objective; obtaining Sasuke's eyes.

"It takes skill to get past the village's securities, let's just say that you were facing them instead of us. Tell me, how'd you do it?" Madara asked the ninja, they didn't answered for a second. Madara shrugged quickly as he knew he asked the rhetorical question. He pointed his finger towards Sasuke.

"I knew it was you Sasuke.. tell me why'd you betrayed us?" Madara asked Sasuke, Sasuke lowered his eyes and swallowed a bit.

"I don't know. Maybe because I've realized what I was doing was wrong." Sasuke said as he clutched his sword.

"Well whatever the reason it might be, it still won't change the outcome of your fate with Konoha. Don't you even realize that you're going to be locked up forever or even executed for your crimes against Konoha?" Madara asked Sasuke. As Sasuke pull out his sword and smirked. But it wasn't the usual cold smirk he usually gives.

"I rather be locked up in a prison cell for the rest of my life than to be with you guys for another second. I want Naruto to become Hokage, even though I don't say in front of him. He deserves a lot more than I ever did, all I ever wanted was to become a well accomplished ninja. But my foolish choices locked away my chances to ever being what I wanted to be. And I'll do everything in my power to help him realize that dream." Sasuke said with enormous confidence.

'Thank you Sasuke.' Sakura said to herself with a small smile. Madara clutched his mask with his hand, and tossed it away.

"Well, you just made yet another foolish choice. Now it's going to cost you and you're friends lives." Madara said darkly. He closed his eyes, Sasuke was frozen in time by the sudden tremor by Madara's activating Sharingan.

"I'll take him, you guys deal with Pain." Sasuke said as he charges straight at Madara. Everybody else started to charge at Pain. Neji activated his Byaukagan, he stopped for a moment as so did everybody else.

"Wait, something's not right here.. It seems like his chakra is splitting.. whatever we do we have to do it quick because it looks like Naruto doesn't have much time.. " Neji stated to the others.

'Nobody's going to stop the awaking of the SAGE.. not by these ninja..' Pain said as his body lighted up and a big flash of light surrounded the whole building, causing momentary blindness by everyone. Then six more bodies appeared out of nowhere.

"That's weird.. six bodies, each different from the rest.." Neji said to himself. As everybody prepared to fight, then Konan appeared.

"I'll take care of her.." Konan said as she pointed towards Hinata.

"Okay Neji, do you see a weakness in any of those six bodies?" Kakashi asked Neji.

"They all have different styles of chakra, which means each one is more susceptible to any kind of attack." Neji said briefly. Neji pointed at Sakura then signaling her to attack the fat one. In about minutes everybody knew who to attack, now it was only a matter of when who will be the one to strike first..

"Now!!" Tsunade yelled to give everybody the signal to attack, now the battle for the ninja world comes to a fever pitch!

-End Of Chapter 15-


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Naruto's Fate

**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Naruto's Fate**

Tsunade stares straight ahead of her target, then suddenly stops in complete terror. At first she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. After a while she realizes she wasn't seeing things, it was actually him; it was Jirayia. She bit into her lip as her rage started to appear. Sakura turned around to see her sensei infuriated. Sakura turned back around, then she saw what was making Tsunade mad.

'Oh, that's why…' Sakura thought to herself, she tried to walk over to Tsunade, but then Tsunade jumped really high, heading towards Jirayia's body.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY!" Tsunade roared at Pain as she tackled Jirayia.

"Sakura! Don't lose your focus, she will be fine." Neji yelled at Sakura to get her attention back to her objective. Sakura charged at her target at the big one, charging her chakra onto her fist.

"Take this!" Sakura yelled as she punched the fat one in the stomach. The impact sent him flying to the wall. Just before he was about to crash into the wall, he used chakra on his feet, causing him to land safely. Sakura stared at him, although she knew that this battle wasn't going to be easy, but it kind of shocked her that the Pain body didn't crashed onto the wall. It seems like it didn't even phased it.

'This isn't going to be easy…'

"So, it seems like I didn't kill you that night.. how did you survived?" Madara said as he was battling Sasuke. Kakashi activated his Mankegeyou Sharingan, Madara only smirked at Kakashi as he kicked Sasuke away to the side.

'It's like I can't even touch him, even with the Mankegyou Sharingan..' Sasuke thought to himself as he wiped away the blood away from his mouth.

"All you are Madara is a mere shadow of what you used to be, my father's father told me everything about you. Where's your Mankegyou Sharingan?" Kakashi asked in a cocky way. Madara glared at Kakashi.

"I don't need it, or to be more exact.. I can't use it. But that's why Sasuke is here.. Once I take his eyes, I'll be the strongest in the ninja world.. I don't need Pain, he's only the poster boy. I'm the mastermind here…" Madara said to Kakashi.

"I kind of figured that was the reason you kept me alive.." Sasuke said. Madara turned around to face Sasuke. Sasuke slowly got up…

"Is that the reason why you kept me alive, to be your delivery boy, and your new brand new set of eyes? You have my team killed for your own gain, your own master plan?" Sasuke said as he got up, his eyes closed as he walked toward Madara slowly.

"Looks like you get the point… You see here, I ordered Itachi to go look for you when you killed him, he refused. But thanks to the poison I gave him, he obeyed me eventually. I wanted you to kill him, because I didn't wanted to get my hands dirty." Madara said to Sasuke, Sasuke lowered his eyes in shock.

"You poisoned him? Wait a minute.." Sasuke said as he was having a mini flashback, trying to remember what he said.

" _Sasuke__… __I'm giving you my power, you now have all the techniques of the Uchiha clan.. I just hope it's enough.. to defeat him,__" _Itachi said to Sasuke before collapsing onto the ground.

"_Defeat who?"_

"You bastard, I knew something was up when I was fighting him.. He gave me his power for the sole purpose of defeating you. You lied to me." Sasuke said as he finally opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan.

"I wasn't lying the entire time,"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU LIED ABOUT YOU SONUVA BITCH!!" Sasuke roared at Madara, Madara shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Since I made you killed Itachi, and had your team killed, I guess you earned enough to know the real truth. Okay, it was me. It was me the entire time, I hypnotized the third hokage to kill off the Uchiha clan. And not only that, I also made the third hokage to bring Itachi to Akatsuki, so that's it. It was me who framed Itachi." Madara said to Sasuke. Sasuke was on the verge of tears, clenching his fists tightly.

"Why, why did you do that? Why? You killed your own clan, your own kind." Sasuke said to Madara.

"The same reason why you wanted to kill Itachi, revenge. Remember that my own clan didn't help me to take over Konoha? They left me for dead, so I carried a grudge on them for years to come." Madara admitted to Sasuke.

"So I guess my revenge isn't completed yet. You made me kill my brother, after I'm done with you I'll be the last living Uchiha." Sasuke said with his intense Sharingan eyes.

"Enough talk, I have some world conquering business to take care of."

* * *

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted as he saw Gai being hit with Kisame's sword.

'Impossible, how can he know about that technique?' Gai said to himself as he landed on the water, barely able to stand.

"Now, now. Where is the strong taijutsu I fought three years ago!" Kisame yelled at the beaten down Gai.

'Three years ago.. wait a minute..' Gai thought to himself. Then a flashback came to him..

* * *

"_What an funny outfit, are you like an exotic beast?"_

"_Don't take him lightly, Kisame."_

* * *

"Now I remember, I know who you are… Your name's Kisame." Gai said to Kisame. Kisame smirked and shrugged his shoulders while having his sword behind his head. He looked at the battered Gai while grabbing him in the process.

"Looks like death has finally lighted that dim headed mind you have. Now, let me repay the little cheap shot you gave me long ago." Kisame said as he let go Gai, kicking him right in the face, sending him flying to the ocean.

"Now it's time to silence this prick," Kisame said as he made a couple of hand signs.

"Gai-Sensei."

* * *

"I guess it's just you and me then." Neji said to Pain. Pain ticked as he stared at Neji on top of the statue.

"Ah, Byakugan. Eh?" Pain asked Neji.

"I've heard about you're Rinnegan, it's suppose to be the most powerful of all doujutsus." Neji said.

"You've heard correctly. Now let me show you a little snippet of it." Pain said as he closed his eyes. Neji started to run towards Pain, but just before he was about to get on the statue, Pain opened his eyes. Resulting in Neji instantly freezing himself. Neji begun to see himself, but as a mangled body held by Pain. Fear started to run in Neji's vein's. It felt real as he himself was beginning to bleed himself. His old wounds started to reappear, thus resulting Neji losing a lot of blood. The first wound appeared as a giant gaping hole in his shoulder.

'My old wounds, they're starting to reappear again. How is he doing that?'

"You're wondering how all of this is happening, my Rinnegan brings up the past, present and future. So it looks like you are about to die, just like my eyes predicted." Pain said as Neji collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood in large amounts. But Neji got back up instantly.

'Naruto.. you've taught me how to never give into fate. Now I'm going to fight against this guy's prediction of death..' Neji thought to himself as he begun to bend his knees, thus making a pose. Soon after that a huge green ring appeared before Neji.

'The trigrams.. pathetic.' Pain thought to himself.

'Just a little more, I need this to go at least near enough to make an attempt.'

"It's futile. You're not going to make it nearly in time to perform it." Pain said to Neji. Soon Neji grinned at Pain.

"Who said I was targeting you." Neji said as Pain was shocked by Neji's statement.

'He's targeting my six bodies, if he does that..'

"Ready… 32 trigrams, 512 palms!!"

* * *

"Oh ho, it seems like you two gotten stronger.. still not enough to beat me though, you see unlike Pain, I have virtually no weaknesses." Madara said to Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at his former master, seeing what was left of his right arm.

'How the hell did he do that? At first it seemed like I got him trapped in my Kaleidoscope, but then at the next second, I got caught in it…'

* * *

"_Oh, the Kaleidoscope Mankegeyou Sharingan, eh?" _

"_I advise you to stop talking and start running, once I got you locked in, you're going to get a one-way ticket to the next dimension."_

'_Got ya..'_ Kakashi said to himself as he finally gets a lock on Madara. Then Madara's eyes began to burn red.

"_Don't think so!" _Madara said as his arms began to wave, thus creating a strong wind, forcing Kakashi's attack to fire back at him.

* * *

"Thank goodness I got out of the attack in time. Are you alright Sasuke?" Kakashi said. Sasuke shuddered as he gave a faint nod.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied to Kakashi's question.

"If you all are wondering what the hell happened, that was a technique I created years ago. It fends off any doujutsu attack and reverses it back to it's owner." Madara said to the flabbergasted Kakashi.

"It seems like we can't use any doujutsu's on this guy. Have anything else to use on this guy?" Sasuke said to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at Sasuke with confidence.

"He only destroyed one of my arms, it's not like I'm completely useless." Kakashi said coyly to Sasuke.

"Chidori, right?" Sasuke said to Kakashi.

"No, no. It's called Raikiri." Kakashi said.

"Oh, I see what you're planning. Don't worry about it Kakashi, I'll handle the hard part." Sasuke said.

"What are you two idiots talking about, are you going to make a move or what?" Madara asked loudly to the two.

"Ready, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Ready, let's go!" Sasuke said as the two started to charge at Madara.

* * *

"What's with all the noise?" Naruto asked himself as he now starts to see a dim light at the end of the tunnel.

"Naruto!" someone said to Naruto as the blonde turned around to face the owner of that voice. Naruto now faced the person, it was Sakura. It appeared like she was upset, her bloodshot eyes and her sorrow puzzled Naruto.

"How can someone so pretty be so upset?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto continued on watching Sakura. Then something popped.

"… Wait, that guy I keep seeing. That's Naruto." Naruto said to himself as he tried to pick up the pieces of the puzzle.

"Sakura-Chan!" Said the blonde haired guy who is named Naruto. While the real Naruto stares at his self coming to Sakura's side.

"I beg you, Naruto. Please… please bring back Sasuke." Said Sakura to the 2nd Naruto. Now the real Naruto felt something, a quick but sharp pain passed through his heart. It feels although he felt he had a strong connection for Sakura. As he saw the 2nd Naruto looking like he was in complete agony. But then a smile came across his face. This made Naruto curious, how can someone who has been put through a lot of pain by this Sasuke, and not being able to get the same attention as Sasuke receives from Sakura, still gives a smile of care and selflessness. It boggled Naruto. It's been quite a journey for Naruto through the darkness, and he has seen a lot of stuff. It somehow felt as though he should know these memories, but Naruto just can't.

"You really like him, don't you?" asked the 2nd Naruto to Sakura. This was heartbreaking to watch, Naruto's heart now really started to hurt.

"I know how much pain you are in because of Sasuke, I can understand." The 2nd Naruto said. Sakura began to cry more hard, the hurt that Sakura was feeling was torturing for Naruto to see.

"Naruto, thank you!" Sakura said as she hugged herself while crying hard. Then the 2nd Naruto gave a huge smile to her.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back; **Promise of a lifetime**."

"Promise of a lifetime? Promise of a lifetime… wait.. Wait! I made a promise to Sakura-Chan to bring that prick back to Konoha, I made that promise!"

Shockwaves waved across Naruto when he heard those words. His mind went into overdrive, something in Naruto's mind clicked. Everything was coming back to him, then the darkness evaporated, then Naruto saw himself in the Kyuubi's place of Naruto's soul.

"**Seems like you're back to yourself again kid.. Unfortunately time isn't on our side right now.. if you hadn't notice, Akatsuki is sucking us dry. What's our plan of action?" **The Kyuubi asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged at him..

"**So this is the training we went under with that old pervert? Surely you must remember what he taught you?"**

"I haven't a clue.. the only technique I can think of is THAT technique, but Jirayia told me to never use that Jutsu unless I'm absolutely certain I need it." Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

"**Well, don't you think it's better late then never?" **The Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"But, wait a minute, didn't Itachi said he gave us something the last time we met him?" Naruto asked himself. He pondered about it for a while, then it hit him.

"**I must warn you kid, the Sharingan can control me.. so if you use me for more power, you will be controlled and be used for whatever he wants us to do. I'm talking about Madara of course."**

"I know… well for one thing, how the heck are we going to get off their lock hold of us?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**By the feel of the aura around your body, it feels like a plasma like chakra.. kid, the only way we can get out of here is letting me take over your body…" **Kyuubi said to Naruto. But Naruto thought of something.

"That's why he told us not to use that Jutsu, because he wanted us to use it for a last resort. It's coming back to me now…"

"_Naruto, make sure you are paying attention to this.. because it will be useful to you one day. It could potentially save your life."_ Jirayia said to Naruto, Naruto turned around from looking at the stars.

"_Ok, what is this technique called again?" _Naruto asked Jirayia.

"_It's a technique that's carried only throughout your bloodline, it doesn't have a name. But the 4__th__ hokage told me about your bloodline, that's how I know it exists." _Jirayia said to Naruto.

"_Is it going to be like the Rasengan?" _Naruto asked Jirayia. Jirayia nodded his head no.

"_No, from what the 4__th__ hokage told me.. it's a technique that temporarily allows you the mastery of all six types of chakra, not only that.. unlimited amount of chakra will be yours as well, additionally a sealing technique that will seal even the most powerful foe for a very long time . But here's the catch, the bloodline limit is so powerful that it breaks any seal. You do know what happens when that happens?" _Jirayia said to Naruto. Naruto looked down at his feet.

"_How can I not forget, so I'm guessing I can only use it as a last resort?" _Naruto asked Jirayia.

"_Let's just say if you don't get caught by the Akatsuki, you won't be needing it."_

"**So you're bloodline consists of the Namikaze's.. I knew I smelled that blood around here.. so you're telling me if we use your bloodline limit,"**

"Exactly, but.. I just can't do it.." Naruto said. This angered the Kyuubi very much. He knew the reason why Naruto wouldn't do it.

"**LOOK HERE!! You have a choice to make, let that guy complete his goal and kill everyone and everything in this world, or let me out and destroy less. Either way kid, you're going to see blood shed. What's it going to be?"** Kyuubi yelled at Naruto, but Naruto can only grin at the Kyuubi, Naruto knew there was only one more option left, and it wasn't exactly the happily ever after option, but it would let the others live and leave Akatsuki fall short of their plan.

"There is one option…" Naruto said to the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi eyes widened in wonder of what Naruto was planning.

"**So, what is it? What's your grand master plan?" **The Kyuubi asked Naruto with sarcasm. Naruto grimaced at the thought of this idea. It send chills throughout his body. It will mean the end of everything Naruto had ever worked so hard for. But it wasn't the ideal time to be thinking about himself right now, the fate of Konoha and the ninja world was on his shoulders.

"Sacrifice ourselves."

-End Of Chapter 16-


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Naruto Dies?

**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song  
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Naruto dies?!**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, KID!?" **The Kyuubi roared at Naruto. Naruto grimaced by this shocking option, it would mean death and the end of everything he has ever worked for. But due to Naruto's character, he always thought of others before himself, selfless will be the word to describe a little bit about Naruto. The Kyuubi glared at Naruto, wishing that Naruto will change his mind. But the Kyuubi knew that was unrealistic now, he knew that Naruto would make the heroic and honorable choice.

"**You aren't going to change your mind, are you?"**

"I'm afraid it's the end of the road for me, I just can't let them die because of me. It's the Akatsuki that wants me and you. If I die, you die too. Right?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi, the beast shook his head slowly. It was true, if a Jinchuuriki dies, so does it's beast that is locked up by that person.

"**Correct…" **The Kyuubi said slowly..

"Then I'll do it.." Naruto said slowly as well..

"**Damn, if I wasn't locked up in this cage, I would've killed you by now by just saying that.. but If I do that, I'll die as well.. I know for a fact you are not going to use that bloodline limit.. so I guess it is really the end for us."**

"Guess so.." Naruto replied. As they stand there as the Kyuubi stood there staring at Naruto as he prepared to die…

* * *

"Goshoku Zame!!"Kisame said as he slammed his hand on the water as sharks began to form from under the water. As soon as the sharks formed, they immediately went after Gai. Lee stared helplessly as Gai just laid underwater unconscious as the sharks began their attack on Gai. Lee couldn't move as he was surrounded by soldiers of Amegakure.

'Gai-Sensei… '

"Now that he's gone, you are the only one left. Soon as I finish you off, I'll go take care of your friends, disposing them quickly as I'm about to do to you." Kisame said as he walk towards Kisame, Kisame cackled all the way there, Lee didn't know what to do now.. his chakra was almost running on empty. Lee stared angrily at Kisame, then smiled cockily at Kisame.

"What's with you, are you starting to get delusional here, I wouldn't be smiling right now If I were you. I would be praying for a quick and painless death.." Kisame barked at Lee, Lee continued on smiling at Kisame. Kisame punched Lee right on the stomach, making Lee cough up some blood. But Lee's fiery spirit kept on burning brightly as he continued on smiling.

"Gai-Sensei is still alive.. never turn your back against Konoha.. especially Gai-Sensei.." Lee said as he spit out some blood. Kisame grinded his shark-like teeth as he punched Lee right on the Jaw, causing some loss of teeth.

"Looks like instead of killing you right away, I think I will play with you a little bit." Kisame said as he pulled out his bandaged sword, putting it on top of Lee. Lee started to sweat a little, fear started to fill his mind.. but his fiery personality outweighed his fear.

"Have you ever heard of a gimp before? You see, it's a person or animal that is missing an arm or leg.. let me show you what it's like for them.." Kisame said as he grabbed Lee's neck, putting him against a rock. The bandaged sword quickly revealed spikes, puncturing Lee's right arm. Blood spurted out as it sprayed a little bit on Kisame's face, the shark-like fiend took a taste of the blood, and smiled villainously at Lee. Lee screamed in agony, but Kisame didn't care for Lee's screams, in fact it was like music to his ears.

"Hmm, I like your blood. Very tasty, now to dispose of your arm here…" Kisame said as he gripped his sword tightly, and in an instant pulled out his sword from Lee, causing his arm to rip right off. Lee froze for a minute, as the pain was not noticeable yet. But then Lee turned around to his severed arm, a fountain of blood spurted out of him like a river. Now Lee's eyes lowered to the point of blankness. Then, the only thing Lee can do is let out a scream of shock and pure pain.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

"Did we get him?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, there was a cloud of dust blocking their vision after their Rakiri and Chidori attacks.. Soon the dust settled over, and there Madara stood. Practically unscathed, he shook his head no slowly with a grin..

"Pathetic, now let me finish you fools off.." Madara said as he closed his eyes, and opened them almost immediately after closing them.. the effects of Madara's Sharingan attack immediately affected both Sasuke and Kakashi, both screaming of agony and pain.. Madara's evil grin became even bigger as he drink in both ninja's pain.. the effects of Madara's attack became so painful that it became too much for them to handle in their minds. They died a few seconds later. Madara walked over to the deceased ninja, and tsked for a few seconds.

"It seems like I'm the only survivor of the Sharingan, that's how it should be.. " Madara said as he came over to check their pulses, he then gasped.. almost immediately touching the bodies, they poof away to reveal explosives.. it was already too late to get away from most of the damage. Then he was enveloped in the explosion.

"You think cheap parlor tricks can stop me?" Madara said while surrounded in the dust. When the dust settled, Madara's eye's grew into fear by the sight of a giant white creature. It was enveloped in a white divine light, it's light surrounded blinded Madara a bit but not by much to make it a problem. Sasuke was on right hand side while Kakashi was on the left.

"What is this thing, I've never seen a thing like this in my life.. There's no way you two could be the one's responsible for this thing.. " Madara shouted. Sasuke only gave him a cocky grin for a response.

'There's no way, i would've known that Sasuke was the owner of that infernal thing, unless.. Itachi had a move that I never knew he had.. When Itachi gave Sasuke all those eye techniques, this must've been one of them…' Madara thought to himself in shock.

"Susanoo, looks like my everything is going according to plan.." Pain said to himself.

* * *

"_Look here Itachi, you and I want Madara out of the picture. I want you to go fight Sasuke and lose. I already know that Madara poisoned you. You can at least give us one last favor before you die, once you lose give Sasuke everything you have ever learned, including Susanoo." _ Pain said to Itachi. Itachi kind of gave out a sweat by Pain's knowing of his decreasing health, including the knowledge of Susanoo.

"_How'd you know about Susanoo?"_ Itachi replied back.

"_Does that really matter? What really matters is Madara's leave of this world. And the only way of us not getting caught by him is by giving Sasuke your secret technique." _ Itachi gave Pain a nod of agreement; he only knew that this is the only way to get rid of Madara forever.

"_Okay.."_

* * *

"You look nervous Madara, don't tell me you're scared. I mean you are immortal; right?" Sasuke said to the fearful Madara as he stares with his Sharingan eyes. As he realizes that this thing can devour his soul.. he quickly looked at Pain. He gave Pain a very disgusted face as he spits on the ground, enraged as he finally realizes this is Pain's doing.

"YOU BASTARD, THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING, YOU PLANNED TO LET ITACHI FIGHT SASUKE AND DIE, YOU.. " Madara said as Susanoo made it's attack on Madara. Trying to avoid to even get touched by it, Madara's eye's turned black and red again..

"Eat this!" Madara said as he unleashed his Mangekyou Sharingan on Susanoo, but Susanoo deflected the attack towards Madara, sending him flying towards a wall. Madara coughed up blood as he stares at his destructor.

"That thing reflected my attack? Oh great.. now what?" Madara said to himself as Susanoo formed a sword. Madara pounded his fist onto the ground, he knew that there was one way out, and this one way ticket will cause his world domination plans to be ultimately die for the moment. Madara got up and stared towards.. Naruto?!

"You haven't defeated me yet; I still have one more trump card up my sleeve. And it involves the Jinchuuriki there. You try to destroy my plans Pain, well I'm going to destroy your plans. Prepare yourself!!" Madara said as he bit into his thumb, ripping up some skin, causing it to bleed. He moved his bleeding thumb onto the ground in a circular motion. Then quickly performs hand signs. Kakashi's eye's widened in horror, he kind of knew what was going to happen.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!! FINISH HIM NOW!! RIGHT NOW!!"

"Right!" Sasuke said as he gave Susanoo the sign to attack Madara..

'Heh, too late..' Madara said before he got attacked. The whole building's roof collapsed as Susanoo's sword swung at it. Everybody's vision was impaired as dust and ruble blocked their sight's. As the dust settled, everybody got out of the ruble.

"What in the world was that thing.." Neji said to himself. Then something happened to the extraction statue because it was no longer sucking Naruto's life force. But for some reason this didn't felt right. Sakura got out of the ruble probably the same time Tsunade did. Tsunade's eye's lowered in fear.. this wasn't good at all.

"Naruto?" Sakura said as she headed towards Naruto. But she headed towards Naruto slowly.. She started to get agitated by Naruto's unresponsiveness.

"Impossible.." Kakashi said as Sakura began to move faster towards Naruto, when she got close enough she slid towards Naruto. Sakura's fear grew each and every second as Naruto continues to not respond. She rubbed against Naruto's chest, trying to find a heart beat. After a few seconds trying to find something, there wasn't anything to find.

"It can't be, this can't be possible…" Sakura muttered to herself as the tears formed and started to flood on her face, her face buried on Naruto as the pain grew and grew until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled in agonizing angst, it was official; Naruto was gone. Everybody was in shock by this stunning revelation. Tsunade came over to Sakura's side to comfort her, but she too was in pain.. it felt like Tsunade lost a son. Everybody came over to the two, huddled over the now deceased ninja. Sasuke was the last to come over. Confused by this upbringing.

'Naruto… I could've sworn I saw him getting sucked by Pain.. Wait..'

"Why so sad, it's not completely goodbye.." Madara said as he got off the ruble, and dust off the dust off of him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO NARUTO, YOU SLIME!!" Sakura yelled monstrously at Madara, Madara shrugged gingerly at that blast of noise from Sakura.

"Why must we yell? Who is this monster to you? All I did was a service to the world. Relieving this planet from this monster. All I did was pulled out the Nine tailed fox from this brat, and used the beast for my shield from Susanoo. " Madara smirked at Sakura with pure evil. Sakura got up, and clenched her fists in pure anger, itching to shed blood from this gargoyle like person. But then a hand landed on Sakura's shoulder, everybody gasped by who's hand it was.. Sakura turned around and instantly she thought she was seeing things.. but after awhile she realizes it was really him; It was Naruto!

"Naruto! You're alive! I thought that you died, you didn't gave out a heartbeat or even a breath." Sakura said as she embraced him tightly. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled kindly at her.

"What? How did you survived?! It's impossible for Jinchuuriki's to survive after their beast is extracted from their bodies.." Madara said, just before Madara was about to attack, his head lopped off his body.. blood spurted from the now open neck.

"Never let your guard down, Madara." Kakashi said as his Rakiri began to deactivate. Kakashi gave Sasuke the sign to use his Tsukynomi. Sasuke burned every last part of Madara until he was nothing but dust.

"Naruto, I thought we lost you there.. how in the world did you survived?" Tsunade asked Naruto. Naruto just gave that trademark smile to everybody. But then that smile faded as he jumped forward, ready to fight as he sensed someone coming out of the ruble.

"Let me answer that one.. he used his bloodline limit. I never thought that a Namikaze will be here to fight me.." Pain said as he got up.

"You fake me out, you little bastard.. using that fake but very realistic feeling copy of the Nine tailed fox. Causing me to stop the extraction process because I knew that Madara had the power to force those beasts out of Jinchuuriki's bodies. You Namikaze's are nothing but tricksters." Everybody looked at Naruto, still smiling but Naruto's smile was more of a serious one.

"Well they don't call me the number one maverick ninja for nothing." Naruto said to tick off Pain.

"So you're the chosen one. The one that the prophecy foretold.. Never thought that a Jinchuuriki will be the one to face me." Pain said as everybody looked at Naruto, looking all confused except for Tsunade.

"The chosen one? What is he talking about?" Naruto said to himself.

"Naruto, you and Pain are the chosen ones. The prophecy tell us that two people will fight each other for the fate of the ninja world. One will fight for the peace of the planet, sending a message of peace and change for the better. One will fight for the destruction of the planet, his message will be about hell and change for the worst. Understand?" Tsunade said to Naruto, Naruto pretty much understanding the prophecy, but still has a question mark about it.

"Who's who, I mean who is the good guy or bad guy?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"That I don't know about.." Tsunade said to Naruto.

"Enough bickering, I have things to do!" Pain said as he summoned his mirrors of himself. But only three remained. Pain gritted his teeth by this realization.

"Well if I'm going to fight, I can't do it alone.. not without Team Kakashi." Naruto said signaling Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. They walked toward Naruto's side, ready to fight along side with him.

"It's about time I take out the trash, are you ready for this!?" Pain asked Naruto as he started running towards Naruto.

"Ready team?" Kakashi asked Naruto and his teammates.

"Yes!!" The 3 Chunnin responded to him. Then they started running towards Pain and his doppelgangers as the final decisive battle finally begins! Will Naruto be the one victorious? Or will Pain's dangerous new world emerge?

-End Of Chapter 17-


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Honorable Sacrifice

**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Honorable Sacrifice**

"What's the matter boy, for having a teacher as strong as a god you are pretty pitiful." Kisame said as he stared at the now one arm less Lee. Lee's vision was getting blurry with every pasting second. For the first or second time in his life, the fear of death dominated his mind, thus scaring Lee, added with his confidence in his ability just jumped out of the window.

"You're no fun anymore, I'll let my sharks finish you."

Then down went Lee to the depths of the water, now waiting for his imminent death.

'Sensei, I let you down… I just couldn't beat him. Where could you be, I just can't accept the fact that you are dead, you are just too strong to be beaten.' Lee thought to himself as he sinks even lower to the water, now staring towards the charka sharks. Lee just stared blankly at them, he made himself to believe that his death is approaching, giving up all hope of turning the fight around. Lee's life was flashing right before his eyes, remembering the last words that Gai said to him a while back..

"_You have grown to be such a splendid ninja,"_

"_Maybe someday I might better you."_

"_Maybe, you might have to.. I'm not going to be around forever,"_

"_Sensei, who can beat you? You're the strongest ninja I know."_

"_I can be the strongest ninja in the world, but that's not the point Lee.. Your generation has to surpass mine one day. You can't be a kid forever. "_

"…_Right… I get it now."_

"_Lee, you must always remember this thing I'm about to tell you.. Never give up, even when things are at their darkest, you must over come it.. always believe in your strength, not just the strength in your muscles, but the strength in your heart."_

"_Yes! I got you one hundred percent on that!"_

"_Good! Now let's continue training, let's start with five hundred laps around Konoha!"_

"_Right!!"_

Then something clicked in Lee's mind, his confidence came back to the fullest by his sensei's words.

'Sensei's right, I have to surpass Gai one day.. if I don't then I will be doing my village a dishonorable job. It's time for me to live up to my duty.. my village depends on it!!'

Then a green aura surrounded Lee, a metamorphosis came about Lee's skin by turning all red. For some unexplainable reason, the chakra caused the sharks to die. The power of Lee's heart maybe the cause of it, who knows?

'Second gate release, _Kyūmon_ '

"Eh, what's going on here, that brat's charka should be gone now."

'Fourth gate release, _Shōmon_ '

Moments later, Lee came out of the water and surprised Kisame. Then the shark like villain gritted his teeth at Lee, knowing if Lee get's to the sixth gate, it would mean certain death.

"So I guess your will power ain't so shot after all, let me guess the eight gates eh?" Kisame said with a snare. Lee stood on the water, the water was moving around him like a hurricane. Lee stood quietly, reluctant to speak to Kisame. This angered Kisame, vains soon appeared on his head.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!! SPEAK WHILE SPOKEN TO!!"

Lee stood quietly again, choosing not to speak again.

"Well newsflash! I'm not going to allow the time to get to that sixth gate! Even if that means I have to go all out on you! You will soon be reunited with your sensei." Kisame said. Then a horrible charka enveloped around Kisame, the power of his chakra made the water go up in grandaunt sizes. Even the color of the charka can scare a fearless man, it was a blood red color. But there stood Lee, not fearing Kisame's sudden transformation of strength.

'Fifth gate release, Tomon!'

A few minutes later, Kisame was finish charging up. Then almost immediately charged right after Lee with his huge bandaged sword. When Kisame was about to land his attack, Lee use his one remaining arm and blocked the attack.

"You idiot, don't you know that this sword can devour energy?" Kisame said cockily. Then suddenly Kisame felt a disturbance in his sword.

"What the?" Kisame said to himself, then he realized something that he should've did when he ever got the sword. There is so much that the sword can take at a time. Then the sword cracked in half. Can Lee's charka be that overwhelming?

"You fucking brat, YOU CAN'T BE THAT POWERFUL!!!"

"Looks like your sword chew a bit more than it can swallow, you took too long. You lied to yourself that you will take me down before I could release the sixth gate. Now you are going to pay the price, for not only letting me get to this state, but for also for the death of my sensei!!!" Lee said.

Then Lee followed up with a hard uppercut to Kisame's jaw, thus sending him flying. Lee then released his bandages from his forearm, this could only mean that he will use the forbidden Lotus technique.

"This is for you, Gai-Sensei!!" Lee said as he launched up towards the sky. Kisame tried to quickly evade the attack, but proved to be futile as Lee started to attack him with as many punches and kicks he could muster. The human eye couldn't witness what was going on, everything was a blur if you tried to witness it. Then after all the blows, Lee's bandage's wrapped around Kisame's neck and feet. Fear was now apparent on Kisame's face.

"Wait,"

"FORBIDDEN LOTUS!!!!" Lee screamed as he landed his feet on Kisame's abdomen, then the loudest snap you can ever hear a body can ever muster echoed in Lee's ears. Kisame's neck was now broken, his body went down towards the hard earth. Resulting in Kisame crashing in towards the ground under the water. Lee gingerly landed on top of a rock, giving a sigh of relief that it was finally over.

"…I did it…" Lee said as he semi released from the gates. But then movement unfamillar to Lee came about. Shakes soon came afterwards, then a huge splash from the endless sea happened. Lee's vision was about dead now to see clearly, but when the water disappeared; Lee's eyes widened in horror to find out that his foe wasn't dead yet. There stood Kisame, bleeding profusely in the face. But the expression that Kisame was showcasing was even more horrifying.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME THERE, NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Kisame yelled at the top of his lungs. Lee couldn't believe his eyes, he could've sworn he heard Kisame's neck snap. Now what can Lee do now?

"GAME OVER, I'M GOING TO ANNHILATE YOU AND ALL YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!!!!!!" Kisame yelled as he performed some hand signs, then suddenly a huge tidal wave appeared from nowhere. The tidal wave was twice the size of the village, everybody could see it from two miles away from every direction.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kakashi said.

'Being over dramatic a bit, eh Kisame?' Pain thought to himself as he kicked Naruto in the stomach. Back to Lee's side of things, he couldn't believe the size of the wave, he knew when that thing hits him, the impact of that thing to him will be instant death.

'Dammit, now what?' Lee asked to himself in his head. Every option was now out the door, there was only a few options here;

Accept death or do something very drastic, something he will never even consider due to the number of times being told by his sensei to never go there. But then again, what choice did he had?

'The eighth gate? Do I even know that I can actually do it?' Lee asked himself. But then the memory of his sensei's wisest words soon diminish his doubts.

'I can do it, if I believe in the strength of my heart, I can't fail!' Lee said when he started to poise up for his greatest boldest move he will ever do. Then soon a even greater shockwave took place. Kisame's fear came back again as he saw Lee began to bleed just everywhere, old wounds came back to Lee's body.

'Seventh gate release, _Kyōmon_…'

"It's too late kid, everybody in this village will be washed away. Just admit defeat now while you can!!" Kisame said right before Lee disappeared.

"Where did he g," Kisame said before he was launched into the air.

"ETERNAL CHAOTIC DANCE!!! Lee shouted."

Then a sequence of attacks soon followed. At times, it appeared that Lee had three legs while kicking the be Jesus out of Kisame. Then Lee stop, Kisame opened his eyes to see that it was too late to save him self.

"You know kid, even if you do kill me it will be too late to save yourself from the attack! It's an uncontrollable attack after unleashing!! So let's die together."

"Not if I unleash the eighth gate.. that's why I need to finish you now!" Lee replied.

"The eighth gate, but that will kill you instantly. You mean to tell me you will sacrifice yourself for a few more moments for your friends to live, either way you're friends will die in the hands of my leader; Pain!" Kisame said with a sinister smile.

"That may be, but I have to. For the sake of everybody I care about!" Lee said before he unleashed the finishing blow. Kisame did all he could by blocking with his arms.

"THIS FOR YOU GAI-SENSEI!!!"

Then Lee unleashed his final blow in the form of a blazing fist. Lee was going at a undetermined speed. Lee's fist traveled through Kisame, causing a gaping hole in Kisame's abdomen, dying instantly. Lee then headed towards the tidal wave, while trying to unleash the eighth gate. Sakura noticed the pacing Lee running towards it.

"It's Lee!! But why is he heading towards that tidal wave?" Sakura said. Tsunade look at Lee, almost noticing Lee's appearance.

'Lee is at his final limits, he's going to use the eighth gate to save us all. I guess he knows he's going to die anyway, he appears to be losing too much blood. What a heroic way to die.. Gai you sure have raised such a splendid ninja.' Tsunade thought to herself.

Every step felt like a mile for Lee, gallons of blood was overflowing from his decapitated arm. But he had to move on, because if he didn't; all of his friends will die. Then a spark shocked across his body, it was finally time to unleash it.

"EIGHTH GATE RELEASE, SHIMON!!!!" Lee shouted as a golden light blinded his body. Then Lee's whole being came into his final remaining fist. He charged towards the tidal wave, making contact with the wave thus stopping the movement of it, and the whole wave collapsed. No longer did it stand a threat to anyone.

"… I did it sensei.. *Cough!!*" Lee said. His heart exploded, as expected when unleashing the eighth gate, because it means imminent death while doing so. The eighth gate releases all of your being into one final attack. When in this form, you are stronger than any Kage. But the price is too high, so it can only be used in very drastic measures.

"LEE!" Naruto yelled from atop the building. Everybody turned around to see the collapsed ninja on the cold hard rock.

"Lee, get up. Come on, you're not deaf. GET UP!!" Naruto yelled to the humanly remains of Lee.

Everybody started to feel bad for Naruto, it was just like before with Garra. Now only this time there isn't anyone to revive him. Naruto started to really get upset by his next futile attempt to get Lee's attention.

"It's useless you know, he's dead." Pain coldly said to Naruto. Then Naruto's eye's started to turn Kyuubi like.

"Oh ho, looks like the demon fox is still in you. Tell me then Jinchuuriki, are you or are you not in your bloodlimit right now?" Pain asked Naruto. Everybody turned their attention to Naruto, looking at him like there's something not right here. Naruto nodded his head gingerly. This shocked everybody, how could Naruto fool Pain then with that doppelganger of the Kyuubi unconscious then without using the blood limit.

"Truth is, I'm not…" Naruto admitted to Pain.

"Then how did you fool me with that little maverick maneuver without using genjutsu. I know for a fact that you are not a genjutsu user. These eyes don't lie to me." Pain said to Naruto with no feeling.

"I don't know, it just happened…"

"Well, no matter then." Pain said as he kicked Naruto up towards the air, then Naruto quickly recovered and made an attempt to attack Pain. But for some reason, he missed.

'Heh, useless'

"What?" Naruto said just before he got kicked in the face, sending him flying towards a boulder.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, if you known Naruto as long as I did, he isn't down yet." Sasuke said to reassure Sakura. A few moments later Naruto reappeared.

"It isn't over yet," Naruto said seriously to Pain. Pain smiled at him wickedly.

"Neither did I, I wouldn't expect any less from the destined one. Tell me Jinchuuriki, how do you know you're the one that will bring a message of peace to the world but not me?" Pain asked Naruto.

"Because what you're planning to do is taking over the world for all the wrong reasons." Naruto said to Pain.

"Plus you will be the almighty judge, controlling the world, making people do what you want what you think is right. Which is wrong" Sakura added. Pain ticked at the two's replies.

"How do you know that what I plan to do is wrong? I guess it's a matter of opinion. Well let me tell you something; all of you live under a cloud of lies. That's why you place unnecessary wars against each other with different countries, assassin innocent people, making judgments at other people. You all live imperfect life's. My plan is to build a utopia, a perfect world. No more wars, no more lies, no more imperfections. That's what Rikudou-Sennin would've wanted.. And that's what he will receive, he and I shall rule this world hand by hand. "

Tsunade eyes widened in horror of the name Pain mentioned.

"So that's why you are doing this, retrieving all the tailed beasts.. it's a sacrifice to reborn him."

"Correct. I've realized that if I built a syndicate, containing the strongest of the strong, and making them believe that we will rule the world, all I had to do was to make them retrieve all of the tailed beasts. Then our plan for a utopia will become true." Pain said.

"… I don't know who this Riku whatever fella is, or a utopia. But I do know that you're vision of right and wrong are flawed." Naruto said to Pain.

"Oh really, how so Jinchuuriki?" Pain replied.

"I may be challenged when it comes to speeches, but I do know this much; even though the world is imperfect, but we need that imperfection. It what makes the world.. the world! Ying and Yang, if we didn't had imperfection the whole balance will be way off, uhh this is making my head hurt.." Naruto said.

"What Naruto is trying to say here, that we need imperfection to know what's wrong to know what can be done to correct it. If we lived in a perfect world, then we wouldn't know how to tell what's wrong and what's right. That's why your vision of a perfect world will never come true." Tsunade said to Pain. Pain smiled wickedly at everybody.

"Ah, flawed thinking. It's amusing. Now shall we continue?" Pain asked.

"HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

-End Of Chapter 18-


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Climax?

**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Climax?**

The atmosphere was tense, the kind of tense when you can cut it with a knife. Only four Pain's remained now, the battlefield was now even out now; four against four. Tsunade could only stare at the eight, her heart raced a hundred miles per hour as she knew that the battle for not only Konoha, but also for the ninja world was reaching it's final climatic chapter. She couldn't help but think about the one man that made these ninja what they are today; she couldn't help but think about Sarutobi.

'Sarutobi, I wonder if you are watching this battle with us from up here. The village you help become what they are today are now at their best, defending not only our village, but our world…' Tsunade thought to herself. The battle began in the front of her eyes, this maybe not the best time to feel proud of her village, but she couldn't help it. A bold smile was spread across her face, she knew now that she didn't do a bad job herself being hokage.

'Maybe I didn't do a bad job myself, I did what I had to do. All this time I never thought I would do at least a little snippet of good like Sarutobi did. Before I even took the position for Hokage, I was a drinker and a gambler. All I care about was myself, selfishly throwing my life away. But then he came along; Naruto.' She stared at Naruto, fighting his heart off for the well being of his village. The smile never disappeared on Tsunade's face, thanking her heart off for Naruto.

"_NARUTO, THAT'S ENOUGH!! Stop it! If you don't, your dream and everything will be meaningless!! THAT'S ENOUGH, MOVE!! RUN AWAY!!"_

"…_Heh.. Don't worry…"_

She can remember how much blood splattered across her eyes, especially what Naruto did that caused it. He took everything that Kabuto threw at him, but Naruto's will pushed him right back up. Then the words of Naruto's determination woke up her up from her selfishness.

"_Until I become Hokage, I won't let myself die!!"_

Naruto's nobleness and his unstoppable burning will; those kinds of things can change a person for the better. Tsunade knew right then and there that Naruto's dream may not be so impossible. Even though Naruto's dream may never come true, he will forever leave a lasting impression in the ninja world.

'That little hard headed ninja; he showed me how to be a leader by his example of never giving up. He will never back down, you can rip his limps off; but he will find a way to win. That's why I think Naruto will become Hokage, he has a personality of a true leader, his example of never giving up will change the world for the better. And this battle is your ultimate test. Stopping this maniac from achieving his utopia. Me and everybody in the village has your back Naruto. We believe in you.'

"Finish yet?" Pain said.

"NO! Not until your dead!" Naruto screamed.

Then the battle continued, it seem like Pain was clearly winning the fight, Naruto's chakra was diminishing at each passing blow. Pain kicked Naruto to a boulder hard. But poof went Naruto.

"Don't you get it yet, simple parlor tricks don't work on me!" Pain said before Naruto came out under the ground, Pain easily dodge it; then Pain took out a sword like weapon painted black and stabbed Naruto on the right arm. Then Pain socked Naruto in the stomach, causing blood coming out from his mouth, and then quickly grabbed his neck followed up by throwing Naruto to the ground.

"Now stay down…" Pain said as he walked away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Naruto said as he got back up.

"Face it brat, you're no match! Just like my sensei didn't stand a chance against me. Didn't he hail from your country?" Pain said. This instantly angered Naruto, Naruto's eyes formed into Kyuubi form.

"Ah yes, I remember Jirayia begging for mercy. But he didn't deserve to live any longer. He should've known better…"

"YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!" Naruto yelled. Then Naruto started to transform, a bubbly red chakra surrounded him, then the red chakra formed three tails. Naruto already lost his sense of control, he couldn't hold it any longer. Then the four tailed form happened next, it just kept going.

"Now now, he wasn't that worthless.. I mean he did became one of my bodies.."

"ROARAGH!!!!!!!!!.."

"That's right Jinchuuriki, get angry. Once that beast inside you gets out, I'll suck it into the statue.." Pain said. Tsunade quickly realized what Pain is trying to do.

"He's already at the fifth tail, the extracting might've made the seal weaker… If something isn't done soon, the seal may break…" Tsunade thought to herself. Sakura turned around to see the horrifying transformation.

'Naruto.. what is going on with you?' Sakura asked herself. Seeing Naruto like this always touches Sakura's nerves. She started cry as she continues to fight off one of Pain's doppelgangers. Pain noticed the crying Kunochi.

'What's this? I wonder…' Pain said to himself. As Sakura continues to fight off the fat Pain, a opening appeared. Sakura quickly took the opportunity and started to knock the snot out of the doppelganger. She uppercut it, then jumped up as far as she could and decked it's face, and it landed on the ground hard. Then she joined up her two fists and started to freefall, ultimately landing on the doppelganger's abdomen, the impact was so hard that the doppelganger sliced in half.

'I barely broke a sweat fighting this clone, the others were harder to fight with…'

"Sasuke let's switch! You fight the lady, and attack it with your fire style techniques, and I'll handle the other one!" Kakashi told Sasuke.

"How come?!" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"This one I'm fighting right now uses paper techniques, fire burns paper! Each of these clones have a certain weakness. And I think the one you're fighting has a weakness against lighting techniques." Kakashi said.

"Alright, it's better to try it than fighting senselessly.."

Then a rally came for Konoha as Kakashi and Sasuke started to really beat up the doppelgangers, they were using everything they had left for this one last assault.

" Earth summoning!" Kakashi said as his noble dogs appeared. They all latched on to the clone.

"Uchiha, grand fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke said as he unleashed his attack on Konan. And she instantly got burned to nothing.

"Your right! She instantly died!" Sasuke said.

"LIGHTING BLADE!!!" Kakashi said as he landed his attack on the Pain clone. It instantly exploded.

"Alright! Hell yeah!!" Sakura said in triumph, but then the real Pain snatched Sakura by his special ability to pull people to him, then went in front of Naruto's vision. Somewhere inside him, the real Naruto still resides a little.

"**SaKurrra**…" Naruto said in a gruff voice.

"Ah, so you do recognize this one. Now, I wonder what happens if I kill this one, probably then you will unleash the beast within you.." Pain said with one hand on the top of her head, and the other on the bottom. He was threatening to snap her neck.

"Now if you unleash yourself, I'll let her go." Pain said.

"No, don't do it Naruto!! Fight it!" Sakura said to Naruto.

"We don't want her to die, so please do yourself a favor. Unleash it, NOW!!" Pain said.

*****

"Oh man, if I don't do something.. Sakura-Chan will die!!" Naruto said to himself while being surrounded by the red bubbly water.

"Naruto!"

"Wh, who is that?" Naruto said to himself.

"It's me.."

"Jirayia.-Sensei.. I thought that you were dead?"

"I'm afraid that I still am.. but you have bigger things to worry about. Like saving your village, and the world."

"The world?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, Pain's planning to build a utopia, you know that right?"

"Yes, but Pain can't be that powerful!"

"I'm afraid that he is that powerful, but you can beat him.."

"Didn't you see what he did to me, I don't stand a chance against him.."

"Now that's not the Naruto I came to knew.. remember that blood limit I told you about?"

"Yeah, but I'm af,"

"Don't be, nothing bad will happen of it, in fact it isn't a blood limit at all.." Jirayia said.

"It isn't?" Naruto asked.

"It's more of releasing the true power of the Kyuubi."

"But if I do, the Kyuubi will be released and everyone will die.."

"Naruto, for once, shut up and listen.. Look, when you're father sealed away the Kyuubi.. he only sealed the good part of it inside you. I've realized that he sealed the Kyuubi inside for you for good reasons, to help you become the strongest ninja you could be. He gave you the power so that when times like these come, you will be ready. "

"Jirayia-Sensei.. You've always known about my father, how come you never told me about him?"

"I was about to.. but I died before I was ready to tell you. You had more important things to worry about. Anyways, the Kyuubi's true power is actually light.. it gives you temporary access of all elements, and it's unlimited chakra. It won't kill you, it was never designed to do so.. Trust me Naruto, let it all go… then the rest is up to you to figure out." Jirayia said to his student. Naruto obeyed.

"**ROARRRRRRAGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

'YES, give it to me!' Pain thought to himself. He released Sakura from his clutches. She stared in shock at Naruto for choosing her over the world.

"No! Naruto, don't…" Sakura said as she was about to run towards Naruto, but then a hand to her shoulder. She turned around to find her sensei behind her.

"Don't, you will be killed if you do. Besides, I think Naruto has something up his sleeve. If he didn't, he wouldn't be so free to let the Kyuubi take over." Tsunade said. Sakura turned around to see Naruto transforming.

"Now now, looks like you are going to give up. How pitiful.. eh?" Pain ended with confusion. When Naruto reached about the eighth tail, a small glimmer of light replaced the red aura.

"What the?" Kakashi asked to himself.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" roared Naruto as cracks appeared around his body, some of it fell off as the ninth tailed began to form.

"I thought so," Tsunade said to herself.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"Minato sealed away the good half of the Kyuubi inside Naruto, at first it didn't made sense that he would seal away a demon inside his own son with no good reason. He would've seal the Kyuubi inside himself if there was no reason. Minato's the kind of person that does everything for a reason." Tsunade stated to Sakura.

"I never knew that there's was a good half to the Kyuubi, I thought that demons were just pure evil." Sakura said.

"No matter how evil a beast is, there's always a good side to it. Ying and Yang, it just that demons choose to embrace the evil side more than it's lighter side.. " Tsunade explained. Sakura continued to stare at Naruto, now a wide grin appeared on her face. She always hated the fact that the Kyuubi was inside Naruto, it made her feel bad every time that it's mentioned. Now she can see the other side of the coin, she can now see it a little bit more positively. It's still curse though, it still caused pain for Naruto.. the villagers always viewed what was inside Naruto than what Naruto truly was, she still hates it in fact, but now she doesn't hate it as much..

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**" Naruto roared once more, the ninth tailed finally emerged and instantly everybody's eyes were blinded by a golden light. It lasted a little, then when it came easier for everybody to see again. They all saw not a beastly form, but in fact it was Naruto. Naruto's aura was golden, his cerulean blue eyes was there again. Everybody was shocked that it was Naruto who appeared out of the golden light, the nine tails still appeared, but everything involving Naruto was all golden. Pain stood in shock, shocked of all the chakra Naruto has now.

"What, you are suppose to be dead! Every Jinchu,"

"Stop repeating old news, I know that. My father, the 4th hokage sealed the good side of the Kyuubi inside me. Every other Jinchuuriki had the bad side of their demons sealed within them.. "

"I,"

"Now it's time for you to pay for all the crimes you've committed, all the people you killed. This is where it ends, right here, right now!!!" Naruto said to Pain. Naruto then raised his hand up in the air, everybody sensed the abundance of chakra coming to Naruto's hand.

"MY UTOPIA WILL PREVAIL, YOU HEAR ME BEAST!" Pain said to Naruto with fear, he tried to do something about it, but Naruto was already done forming his attack. Then Naruto's golden aura disappeared, it seemed like he put every bit of the Kyuubi's and his own chakra into this one attack.

"RASENSHURIKEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said as he threw his attack, everybody to cheer as it appeared it was all over. But then Pain dodged the attack, now everybody was in shock.. except for Naruto.

"YOU MISSED! GAME OVER!!!!" Pain said to Naruto as his attack was now finished, then Naruto grinned.

"No, it's your game that is over!" Naruto said to Pain. Pain shrugged when Naruto said that, the missed Rasenshuriken redirected itself to Pain. Pain turned around for one last second of life as the attack landed on him.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then a golden light appeared again, wiping away all that was left of Pain. That was it, the battle was over. Then Naruto collapsed onto the ground, everybody journeyed over to him to see what was going on.

"Naruto-Kun, are you okay!?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Never better!" Naruto said with a huge grin. Then they slowly leaned towards together to form a passionate kiss, everybody roared for victory. That was it, and they live happily ever after…

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED?!" Said the young Genin.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto said to the young children.

"Did you have kids, you and Sakura-Chan?" asked the young girl.

"K, KIDS?! I'm still sixteen, I'm too young to have kids!" Naruto said.

"And we are not together!" said Sakura from down the corner.

"Oh c'mon Sakura-Chan, I can't even have you in my fantasies?" Naruto said to Sakura.

"Psshh, that's right. We're just friends kids, we've never kissed, but everything else wasn't a lie." Sakura replied.

"So does that mean you still went out with Naruto-Kun to the dance?" asked another young Genin. Sakura blushed a little when he said that.

"We, we went out only as good friends." Sakura said.

"Bleh, well I guess I better get going then.. got to go to Granny Tsunade for something.." Naruto said as he departed. Naruto look depressed as he went away.

'Why can't you see that I care for you so much Sakura-Chan.. maybe it's for the best if Sasuke went out with her, then she can finally be happy..' Naruto said to himself. Sakura turned around to see Naruto. Looking like she did something wrong.

'Naruto….'

-End of Chapter 19-


	20. Chapter Twenty: Before it's too late

**Naruto Shippuden: Swan Song**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Before it's too late…**

Naruto was walking down the main street of Konoha, anxious about why Tsunade wants him to come over to her office. But it wasn't the most pressing issue, there was still that issue with Sakura. He still couldn't believe that after all that Sasuke has done to Sakura, after all that had happened between Naruto and Sakura during the past month. In the past anything that pertains to Sasuke and Sakura he didn't get in between them. He knew that he didn't had a shot with Sakura since she was gaga over him. Ever since he came back from a three year training trip, things between Naruto and Sakura are different, they seem to talk to each other more comfortably even if there were awkward moments between them. Not only that, it felt like that she gotten over with Sasuke. She actually spent time with Naruto during his birthday, which she never did before. He remembered the day that he and Sakura had a picnic together, she brought food that wasn't ramen, and he loved it better than ramen. He saw that look on Sakura's face, that peaceful soft intimate smile.

Another reason why Naruto thought that Sakura might've gotten over Sasuke was because she went out with Naruto to the dance, because nothing in the world besides getting over with Sasuke will Sakura ever go to that dance with Naruto. Maybe it could've been close friends, and they went to that dance as friends. But no one can deny what happened during it, they were touching each other like they were more than friends, they danced like they have been together for more than a night of dancing. He felt that there was something between; the look on Sakura's eyes was unmistakable. She wanted him, and he wanted her as well.

There was a million other things racing through his mind, how the village now views Naruto as a hero. Never before had he felt appreciated for all his hard work, it's not everyday that you can save the world. It's not just Konoha that views him as a hero, every great nation thanks him for saving their hide. Then he stop, there was Sasuke just standing there. Once again, it's not every day that you betray a country without either being jailed or executed. Naruto was happy but mad at the same time, he was happy that he finally fulfilled his promise to Sakura and that Sasuke and her can finally be happy together, he was mad because of how easily Sakura took Sasuke back. It frustrated Naruto, but it's out of his control.

"Hello, dobe." Sasuke said coolly.

"Hey, teme." Naruto said back. They both locked eyes, Sasuke showed no expression while quite the contrary for Naruto. Ever since Sasuke returned, they had a hard time making conversation. Naruto wanted the strain to not be there, to not have such a hard time accepting him back as a friend. But the thought of Sasuke leaving in the first place still presides in Naruto's mind.

"So… how's it going?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, why are you giving me that look that you want to kill me?" Sasuke said.

"Look? What look? I'm not giving you a look…" Naruto lied to himself.

"If you have a problem with me, say it out or beat it." Sasuke coldly said. Naruto got more angry at Sasuke, for a person that has just been saved by his friends he isn't being too appreciative.

"Screw you, I have no problem with you! Why would I have a problem with you except for the fact that you betrayed your village and left some people that really cared about you without a care in the world. Other than that, I have no problem with you." Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"…."

"So no words coming now, eh mister cool?" Naruto said.

"… This is about Sakura isn't it?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto blushed a little, but crossed his arms and shook his head in frustration.

"Alright, so what if it is?" Naruto replied.

"You're mad because of what happened during that mission trying to save your ass, look I can't help it if she still likes me." Sasuke said. Naruto stamp his foot on the dirt ground hard.

"I've heard you tried to make a move on her, during that night in Sakura's tent. What happened?"

"You didn't seem to care before three years ago when she was head over heels for me. You just walked away and left it alone. Now why does it matter to you what I do with her now?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I knew back then I was no match when it came to her, I wanted you two to be happy together, but you left. When you were gone, we had such a good time talking together. Now you come back, and bam! You instantly won her, AND YOU TRIED TO,"

"Say it, Asshole."

"M, make out with her. NOW LET ME REPEAT THE QUESTION, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Naruto barked at Sasuke. Sasuke grinded his teeth, and clenched his fist.

"Nothing…"

"E, excuse me? Nothing happened, bull." Naruto said in shock then finished coolly.

"Not bull, it's true. I'll admit that I tried to get her way with me, and I felt proud of it. But,"

"But…" Naruto said.

"She didn't want to…" Sasuke said hesitantly.

"Wha, what do you mean she didn't want to?"

"She said she moved on. In fact, she knocked my lights off when I tried doing it. Happy now? Didn't you notice the black eye I still have?" Sasuke said to make Naruto open his eyes. And it did. Naruto searched through his mind, trying to put the pieces together.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm just sick of tried of being her rebound.. I'm sick of giving it all that I have to her, to only get her to talk to me. She just doesn't realize how much I care for her," Naruto said. Sasuke now showed some expression, he came to Naruto's side and patted him on the back. Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke, smiling?

"You have no idea…" Sasuke said with a small chuckle. Naruto looked at Sasuke contently.

"I have no idea about what?" Naruto asked. He never saw Sasuke smile like this before. Why was Sasuke smiling in the first place anyway?

"That was all she talked about when you were kidnapped. She was worried sick about you, in fact when we were facing Pain, while you were unconscious. She looked like she was ready to give up on life when she saw that fake Kyuubi appear, she thought she lost you. There she was, laying on you crying her soul out." Sasuke explained himself. Naruto looked very confused.

"Why? How come she would give up on life just because she thought I was gone?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, maybe she was doing it without her really knowing what she was doing. Death can do that to you, she doesn't remember a thing." Sasuke said.

"I… got to get going, see you later Sasuke." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"You too." Sasuke replied. Naruto continues once again walking around the main street of Konoha. The only difference is now this new issue about Sakura, why did she act the way she was acting?

'Hmm, weird…'

'I'm sorry Naruto, but I think it's too late for you…'

********

"Come in.." Tsunade said. Naruto opened the door to see the smiling Tsunade. What was she smiling about? Tsunade offered Naruto to take a seat in front of her, and that's what Naruto did.

"What do you need to see me for?" Naruto asked.

"I, I'm retiring.." Tsunade replied. Naruto was kind of surprised by this revelation, but why would she be telling Naruto this? Wouldn't she be telling this with a lot of people around?

"Wh, when?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Probably next year… Naruto remember that technique I used to protect you from Kabuto?" Tsunade said to the confused Naruto, Naruto doesn't recall exactly what it was, but he does remember that it healed all of her wounds.

"Not really, I only remember that it healed all of your wounds…"

"Do you know that it takes life force away from me.. it's like you and the Kyuubi, every time you used the power of the Kyuubi it shortens your life span." Tsunade said to the now upset Naruto. Naruto didn't gave a response.

"I used it too much during that battle with Pain, too much that I shorten my life to just five more years.."

"Y.. you're dying?" Naruto asked. Tsunade gave him a slow nod. Tears poured out of his eyes a little bit. First it was Jirayia, and now Tsunade was going to die soon?

"I'm only going to die quicker if I stay any more longer in this position of being hokage. Do you understand that Naruto.." Tsunade asked Naruto. Naruto try as much as he can to hold back on his tears.

"Yeah, I understand…" Naruto said as his struggle to hold back his tears. Tsunade came over to Naruto to console him by rubbing her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Tsunade was like the mother Naruto never had, even though that he never expressed that in front of her.

"It's okay to cry Naruto, I think you deserve to let it all out for once." Tsunade said to Naruto. Naruto got out of his seat and stare right in front of Tsunade.

"You, you shouldn't have done that! Sacrificing your life just for me, you,"

Tsunade wrapped her arms around Naruto to form a loving embrace reminiscent to a mother's. Naruto blushed a little by shock, so this was what it felt like to have a mother hugging you, even though she wasn't Naruto's biological mother, it was the next best thing. Naruto returned the hug with no regrets.

"I did what I had to do, it was my choice and only my choice to make to save you., so don't blame yourself for my decision. This village needs you more than me, you're going to become a hokage someday Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened when she mentioned the hokage bit, he broke off the embrace and stared at Tsunade with wonderment.

"H, hokage?" Naruto said nervously.

"Not just a regular hokage, you're going to become a great one, even greater than all of us previous hokages combined. You have something that no other ninja has, you have this unwithering determination to never give up, and you want to change things for the better. I have to say your influence has rubbed off on us all Naruto; you gave us the power to save you from Akatsuki. That's something incredible."

"You really believe that?" Naruto asked.

"Not only do I believe that, I know it." Tsunade said with a soft smile.

"Thank you. So is that why you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked.

"That and another thing.."

"What is the other thing?" Naruto asked again.

"How can you be the best if you can't move up in the ranks, you and Sakura are all being promoted in three years time. I thought about it, and I've came up with a concept. Why have only one Jounin on one team when you can have two on a team, you two are going to be working together, hand by hand. I've seen you two working together for a while now, and you're teamwork is something that only comes once in a very great while. So how about it Naruto, do you want this?" Tsunade said to Naruto. Naruto blushed a bit by this sudden revelation. It's true, they always have been a great team together, it's like their souls are interconnected for some reason.. Naruto gasped when a old memory reappeared…

"_Oh yeah, Sensei!! What's the meaning of the writing on the wall? Seems like there's a word missing… we can't figure it out." _Sakura stated.

"_Who the hell cares?!! We passed!!!!" _ Naruto said like a bonehead. Sakura just murmured under her breath.

"_No.. I am also here to explain that.."_ Iruka said uncomfortably.

"_Read it, this is the motto of the Chuunin written by Hokage-Sama," _Iruka stated.

"_Motto?" _Naruto asked.

"_Yeah, the" heaven" in this paragraph refers to the human mind, and the "earth" refers to the human body. "If you lack heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared" That's basically… For example, if Naruto's weakness is his brain…"Gain knowledge and prepare yourself for the missions"" _Iruka said. Naruto gave him a look like he wanted to throw Iruka off a building. Sakura snickered by how ironic this is.

""_If you lack earth, run in the fields, seek advantages." So if Sakura's weakness is stamina, then it's saying for you to continue to train hard."_

"_Hehe.." _Sakura chuckled to herself. Naruto smiled obnoxiously back at her, now seeing how ironic this really is.

"_And if you have both heaven and earth, you can even successfully complete the most dangerous mission"_

For the past three years since that day, he never really got that message until now.

"Heaven and Earth." Naruto uttered.

"Heaven and Earth, that's exactly right Naruto. You see you're advantages are your strength and your body, while Sakura's advantage is her intelligence and her ability to read everything around her. You see, if we put you two together in a team.. you will succeed most of the time. You two are the ultimate pair, heck when you do become hokage I would hire Sakura to be your helping hand.." Tsunade said to Naruto. Naruto smiled at this conversation, what Tsunade was talking about was true. They are the ultimate pair. If they are by their side, nothing can stop them.

A knock came to the door…

"Who is it?" Tsunade said.

"It's me.. Kakashi. Am I interrupting anything?" Kakashi said.

"No, in fact we are just about done, take a seat. You have to leave now Naruto, we'll meet again tomorrow for a mission." Tsunade said as the departing Naruto left the door.

"What were you talking about anyway?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade smirked a little bit.

"Important stuff, anyway let's get down to business…" Tsunade stated.

Naruto walked out of the hokage building, still thinking about what had happened in there. He couldn't help but feel joyous now, now Naruto's determination was stronger than ever before when it comes to his dream now.

'Greater than any other Hokage? Heh..'

**********

The training field, where she and her team always trained in, it holds some very dear memories. So it's more than a field to train your body and techniques, and it will always be that way. Sakura remembers when she saw Naruto train his heart out to try to perfect the Rasenshuriken, she argued with Sai when he said something derogatory towards Naruto. Sai tricked her into that little fight to reveal what she really felt for Naruto, not in a romantic sense, but in a way of how she viewed Naruto as a person. During that time she would always make some soldier pills for him, to help him during the training.

But the most important memory came during a night, she finished shopping for groceries, she lay on her bed staring at a framed picture of Team seven. She revaluated everything that night, and she realized that her heart might've move on with Sasuke, she still has those kind of feelings for Sasuke, but now it isn't very clear now because now Naruto is now in the mix of it all. She didn't know why she was now thinking about Naruto in a more than a friendship kind of way, but it happened.

Now she is in between a rock and a hard place, she was ready to give Naruto a shot, but then Sasuke came along that one night, asking her to take him back and give a relationship a try. Now these old feelings came back, now causing friction with her new developed feelings for Naruto. It's at the point where it's now confusing her to death.

Sakura, sitting against a tree with a flower in her hand, just staring and thumbing around with it. She stare at it blankly, then she realized she had been there for hours. It was near dusk now, and the sun was about ready to quit for the day. She left the training field and headed towards the exit, and then there he stood, waiting for something. His cold onyx eyes were shut with his arms crossed. Sakura blushed a little when she saw Sasuke, but she didn't wanted him to see it. She walked towards him…

"Hi, Sasuke-Kun.. what are you doing here?" Sakura said to the calm Sasuke. He opened his eyes, and shut them again.

"We need to talk, mind if we go somewhere quiet?" Sasuke said to Sakura, Sakura almost revealed her flushing of the face but caught it just in time.

"Okay…"

*********

It was now night, the lights of the buildings of Konoha were now shining bright, gently lighting the ground by it's color. The stars were apparently visible as day, the air was just right; not too cold not too warm, just right. It was now late October, so the leaves changed colors and were now falling out of the trees.

This place was all too familiar to Sakura, the two sat on this bench before. She slept on this bench before, and this is where they almost kissed three years ago. Although it wasn't really Sasuke, it was Naruto who henged into Sasuke that was there with her that day. They now sat down, neither of the two looked at each other.

"What is this about Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Us." He said. Sakura blushed a tiny bit.

"Us? What about us?" Sakura asked, Sasuke sighed heavily.

"I'm ready…" Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened, she knew what Sasuke was implying. She grinded her teeth in frustration.

"You mean,"

"Yes.. I should've done this a long time ago. When I left, I've realized what I have done, I made some regrets, and now I want to try to make it better. I want to have a relationship with you. That's if you've forgiven me?" Sasuke said. She saw it in his eyes, he really is sorry. Now, it's time to finally decide.. who's it going to be?

"I… I don't know…" Sakura sadly said. Sasuke's eyebrows shifted a little.

"Why, how come you don't know?"

"It's just, I just don't know.." Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he knew it all along. Then he came closer to her, Sakura was very nervous, she was at the point of shaking.

"No… the answer is no!" Sakura semi yelled. Sasuke has yet again rolled his eyes, but now playfully. He smiled because he knew all along, he saw the look on Sakura's face when Naruto was held captive by Akatsuki. He knew that Sakura had finally moved on, but she was still unsure about it. So he played along, and try to find the main problem with her.

"I knew it…"

"Know what?" Sakura asked, Sasuke smiled a bit out of annoyance.

"It's about Naruto, isn't it?" Sasuke asked Sakura gently. She moved her eyes away from Sasuke. She twiddled with her fingers agitatedly.

"Yes.."

"I should've known, how about we talk about it?" Sasuke offered. She accepted, and move closer to Sasuke.

"I think.. I've moved on. Ever since you left, Naruto comforted me and he made feel better, matter in fact Naruto has always been there for me. It was not until you left me that I started to really appreciate him. He helped me grow into the woman that I am today, you always made me feel bad about myself, you didn't take the time to talk to me. You were never there." Sakura said. Sasuke's eyes widened in bewilderment, was Naruto really that influential that made Sakura become a positive, assertive woman?

"Then.. how come you still have feelings for me then?" Sasuke said. Sakura began to cry, it's true.. she still had feelings for him.

"I.. I DON'T!" Sakura said in denial.

"Bull, if you didn't this conversation will be over already. You could've walked away already, You denied me that night when I was in your tent, you said you moved on. But here you are, talking about it again. So spill it, now." Sasuke seriously said to Sakura. Sakura just couldn't hold it together any longer, she had to say something or this will never be resolved.

"I…" Sakura hesitated.

"Yes..?" Sasuke said as he moved his hands in a circular motion to speed the conversation up.

"I just can't help but feel what happened on that day. You said such nice words, and it really touched my.. I wonder what could've happened if we did kissed. I saw the good side of you that day, so I kept on thinking that just maybe if I tried to help you, you can somehow maybe become a guy who is really kind and strong. But.. I just can't seem to change you…" Sakura said. Sasuke then finally realized what was really going on, he finally realized why Sakura kept on persevering on trying to get Sasuke to be her boyfriend; he realized that Sakura maybe more confused than he previously thought. Sasuke sighed heavily, he scratched his head exasperatedly, and finished with a huge round of laughter, this made Sakura blushed in anger and embarrassment.

"What's so funny, I just poured my heart out, and all you do is laugh? I would have the mind to knock your lights right here right now.." Sakura said seriously with a clenched fist. Sasuke moved his hands as a sign of stop.

"No, no. You don't understand…" Sasuke said with a goofy grin.

"Then why are you laughing then?" Sakura said.

"Wow, I didn't know scolding was a turn on for you.. hehe!" Sasuke said jokingly. Sakura looked at him with a face of confusion. Sasuke was just playing a game with her now.

"No, you said that I had noble brow, so charming that makes you want to kiss it. Remember?" Sakura said.

"Err, I didn't say that.." Sasuke said.

"Uh, yes you did. I remember.." Sakura said.

"All I remember is that I was thrown in a room, and I was tied up. I think it was Naruto who did that, then I went outside just before lunch was over with, then you said something stupid, and I said you make me sick. Don't recall saying you had a noble brow.." Sasuke explained. Now Sakura was really confused, she twirled her finger inside her hair.

"Tied up in a dark room by Naruto? Wow, I didn't knew you were such a maverick at doppelganging." Sakura said without a clue in the world.

"Oh c'mon Sakura, you're not that clueless. And they said you were smart.. THINK!" Sasuke said. And that's what Sakura did, she thought long and hard…

'Sasuke was thrown to a dark room, all tied up. And he said Naruto did it…How can Sasuke be at two places at once……… OH MY GOD!!!! IT WAS NARUTO WHO HENGE HIMSELF INTO SASUKE AND SAID ALL OF THOSE GOOD THINGS TO ME!!' Sakura's face beamed in shock, her mouth was wide open. Her face was as red as a tomato. She screamed to herself, and was about to scream outside of her mind.

"Now do you realize? It wasn't me, it was Naruto. It was him who said all those things to you.." Sasuke said with a smile. Sakura was still in mild shock, but she recollected enough to be able to talk in normal English now.

"All this time, I thought it was you and only who said those good things to me. Something just didn't felt right with that whole moment. It was always Naruto who was there for me, I feel like a total bitch.. I'm such an idiot." Sakura said with tears of sorrow and regret.

"I think Naruto can forgive you for it, he was talking to me this morning.. you should've seen the jealousy on his face, he thought that I made a move on you. I said you moved on.. He still cares about you, a lot." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled very intimately, the thought of Naruto being very jealous of Sasuke kind of turned her on. Naruto has always been there for her, Sakura thinks it's about time to return the favor.

"Sasuke, thank you." Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Naruto was walking back home, he was in route of rendezvousing with them. Then he saw Sakura kissing Sasuke on the cheek. His heart instantly broke in a million pieces, Sasuke looked back and unfortunately he saw Naruto.

"Oh shit…" Sasuke said.

"What's the.. oh no." Sakura said in complete shock. Naruto started to cry a little, and he instantly ran away.

'I should've known, she doesn't care about me.. she still cares for him. Then let them be happy together, I'm done!' Naruto said as he made a mad dash towards home, tears fling off from his face.

"Naruto, wait!!" Sakura said as she desperately tried to stop Naruto, but it was futile as he ran past them.

"You better catch up to him, before it's too late." Sasuke said as Sakura left to catch to Naruto.

"THANKS AGAIN SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she now makes the run of her life, all things are now going to meet up. All events, and all emotions now meet up in one more pinnacle moment. Sakura's tears drop from both eyes, but she had a serious face; a face of resolution.

'Naruto, please forgive me.. Give me another chance.. This time I'll be the one to be there for you!'

-End Of Chapter 20-


	21. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Every step she took felt like a mile, she could feel the wind she was emitting and it gave her goosebumbs. She could hear the wind hollowing, as it was blowing her tears away from her face. She step on a lot of leaves, it gave a disturbing crunching sound. That was the only other thing she heard besides her pleas to get Naruto's attention. Naruto unfortunately ran into Sakura giving Sasuke a friendship kiss on the cheek, and Naruto took it the wrong way as he was walking down the street where they were. So he ran away, giving a face of extreme heartbreak, she saw it and she knew right away that Naruto was extremely hurt.

It wasn't till now that it was always Naruto that was by her side, a true friend. The kind of friend that wiped her tears away when she was sad, the kind of friend that always cheers for her triumphs. She always thought of Naruto as one of her greatest friends, but it wasn't till now how special he truly is to her. It was no longer just a simple friendship, it was now love. It was new for her to feel this way about anybody, it felt very magical, but very awkward at the same time, but the good kind of awkward.

"Dammit Naruto, please stop!!!!" Sakura demanded, but it was of no avail. Naruto just kept running, and running, and running. He never stopped running until he reached his apartment; he got in and locked the door. Sakura caught up to him at his apartment, she gently knocked on the door. She knew that she had to do this as gently as possible, and not to sound like a total bitch.

"Naruto.. please open the door." Sakura gently said, there wasn't a reply at first. She knew now that it was bad, she just might've blown it just for an innocent peck on the cheek. Usually Naruto will give people a chance to explain themselves, but tonight it felt different. It felt as though Naruto's soul has just been chewed out and spat out. Naruto eventually opened the door a crack, it was unmistakable that Naruto's eyes were all blood shot from all the tears he emitted. It seems now that the crying stopped for Naruto, Sakura look deeply into his glassy cerulean blue eyes. She put her hand over her heart, and she gripped it tightly.

"Look Naruto, I'm,"

"Get lost, go back to him.. I don't want to hurt anymore because of you. He talked to me today, and he said you moved on. You lied, you're not over him.. and you will never be over him. Why are you even here anyway?" Naruto coldly said to Sakura, she gripped her heart even more tightly, now she may have to step it up a notch.

"Naruto, we are not together.. it was only, an innocent kiss on the cheek. Plus I came here to talk to you.." She explained to Naruto, he bunched his eyebrows in anger.

"Just an innocent kiss? Or was it really an attempt to get him to like you, how.. how in the world can you still like him. AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE TO US, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TAKE HIM BACK!?!" He roared at Sakura, this wasn't like Naruto at all. He isn't making it any easier for Sakura, she really blew it this time. The tears from Sakura never stopped pouring, it just worsened as Naruto's shouting kept on stabbing on her heart.

"I've always been there for you, giving you all my heart.. I really cared about you, I promised you something that even I thought I could never accomplish, but I still did it.. I did it for you, I have had enough.. go home!" Naruto said as he began to close the door, but Sakura didn't allow it, she put her foot in the way.

"Naruto, please just give me a chance.. Let me explain myself.. Then I'll never grace your presence again. Please?" Sakura pleaded to Naruto, Naruto really thought about it, eventually he gave her a chance. He opened the door with his arms crossed, still looking pissed off.

"You got one chance." Naruto said to Sakura. She agreed, she let out a small sigh. Trying to console herself to a train of thought.

"I'll tell you the truth, I never intended to ever let that dickhead back in my heart, no matter how hard he tried, he will never be able to heal the scars he did to me in my heart. What Sasuke said is true but yet at the same time it wasn't. Until tonight... I'll like to say now that I did moved on.." Sakura ended.

"Then how come you were with him at the park, alone?" Naruto said with less anger.

"He wanted to talk to me, and honestly he tried to win me back. But I declined… What happened is that we talked.. And if you don't believe me, then I don't know what to say to you.." Sakura said as she was ready to leave when a hand came to her shoulder.

"Come in Sakura, you're cold as heck, you're going to catch a cold out here ... we'll talk more inside." Naruto said with a caring look on his face, she gladly took the offer and went inside. She sat on his bed next to Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan.. you want some tea? I'll be glad to make you some.."

"Sure, Naruto do you have any blankets that I can cover myself with?" Sakura asked. Naruto handed her an extra blanket while he went to the kitchen to make some tea, she always loved Naruto's hospitality. Naruto was in the kitchen the whole time, making her some tea. He came back ten minutes later with her tea; he added the little plate so she won't burn herself while handling the cup. He sat next to her; he had a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"So, how's the tea?"

"Great, thanks for the tea.." Sakura said to Naruto.

"So.. what really happened?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"We were talking, about stuff… what happened at the end was only a friendly kiss on the cheek" Sakura explained.

"So… it isn't anything else but a friendly kiss on the cheek? Because, if it is.. then I don't mind.." Naruto said to Sakura, Sakura nodded for a reply with a grin.

'Is Naruto jealous? Heh..' Sakura thought to herself.

"What if it wasn't?" Sakura added.

"Then I… well.. I don't know... Well, for one thing.. I'll kick his ass!" Naruto said.

"Are you.. jealous?" Sakura asked with a hint of curiosity as she held her laugh. Naruto grew red in the face, and grinded his teeth.

"L, look here.. I… I'm just concerned about you.. I know for a fact if you took him back…"

"What would happen if I did?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto fidgeted with his fingers, somewhat of a similar style of Hinata's fidgeting.

"It would've destroyed the new p.. positive, beaut.. iful woman you came to be." Naruto stuttered, Naruto's words touched her heart deeply. No one has said that to her before, not even Tsunade. It was like Naruto knew Sakura for all of her life, he always knew what the right things to say to her.

"You really think that way about me?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto smiled at her..

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Naruto said charmingly.

"I don't know… but that was really sweet of you to say that.." Sakura said.

"You're welcome. Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry.. It was all a misunderstanding.. I just care about you so much.. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you.. Naruto explained himself. Sakura laughed a little.

"Naruto, you've really gotten protective of me.. Then perhaps a little jealous." Sakura said to Naruto.

"I guess I have gotten a little jealous.." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

'I guess it's time to tell him how I really feel about him…' Sakura thought to herself;

"Naruto.. I have someth,"

Naruto interrupted her with a great big caring hug, Sakura blushed big time, but she thanked herself for not letting Naruto see her like this. Sakura like the warmth Naruto emitted, it feels very calming, it felt as if there was a protective force that made her feel safe. Sakura returned the hug.

"Of course I do.. I can't stay mad at you for long," Naruto said to Sakura. Sakura broke off the embrace, and look straight at Naruto's deep caring cerulean blue eyes.

"You can never be mad at anyone for long anyways.." Sakura said with a soft intimate smile. Naruto smiled goofily, his heart always flutters anytime she smiles at him like that.

"I guess you're right…"

Naruto kind of leaned toward Sakura, it stopped her right on her tracks. Naruto's hormones kicked in a bit. He smiled handsomely at her, the two of them blushed together.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura said with a nervous smile.

"You have such a noble brow.. so charming that makes me want to kiss it.." Naruto said as his hormones kicked into overdrive now.. Sakura smiled in her mind of what Naruto had just said to her, then Sakura put a hand in front of him telling him to stop.

"AHA I KNEW IT!!!!" Sakura shouted

"Umm, aha what?" Naruto asked nervously.

"It was you. You said the exact same thing that "Sasuke" said to me three years ago. You disguised yourself as Sasuke that day at the bench.." Sakura said as Naruto's coolness of the pending situation.

'Oh crap.. I'm going to get it now..' Naruto thought to herself. Sakura quirked her eyebrow up as she was waiting for answer.

"I'm waiting Naruto…"

"NO, I'm pretty sure it was Sasuke wh," Naruto was interrupted by one of Sakura's hands cupping his mouth.

"Cut the crap baka.. I know it was you disguised as Sasuke.." Sakura said to Naruto as she released her hand from Naruto's mouth.

"Yeah, it was me… but how did you found out?" Naruto asked.

"I found that out tonight while Sasuke and I were talking, to really tell you the truth.. at that moment.. I still had feelings for him.. only a little bit.. but I always wondered why did Sasuke almost tried to kissed me that day.. that was why I still had those feelings for him.. but then it was you who was Sasuke that day. Now I've realized that it was you I had those feelings for. Now I have one question to ask you…" Sakura asked Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto replied.

"Did you mean what you said, I mean back then.. did you really mean it? Or was it just some ploy to get me to kiss you? Because that was incredibly romantic of you.. Saying those things to me.. I just want to know.." Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto waved his hand, and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I meant it, but back then before I met with you at the bench, yes it was originally to just get a kiss from you, but when I talked to you.. you talked about how you liked Sasuke, then at some point of the conversation, you said you wanted to be noticed by him.. that was what I wanted from everyone, especially you…We both wanted the same thing, and that's when I really started to like you. I like you from inside and out.. " Naruto honestly said to Sakura. Sakura began to cry like a baby, this one top the chart of one of the most heartfelt things anyone has ever said to her. She clenched her fists in agony of not realizing how much she loved Naruto, and how much she didn't deserve him.

"Sakura-Chan, what's the matter?" Naruto said as he wiped away some of the tears.

"I don't deserve your patience.. I don't deserve your kindness.. I just don't deserve you.. I've been such a bitch to you.. " Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto shrugged his shoulders at Sakura's words.

"You aren't a bitch, you're a beautiful woman who never gives up, you have the most beautiful smile.. and well.. you're just beautiful. Hey look at me," Naruto said with a soft smile as he lifted her head with his thumb, his beautiful blue eyes met her green eyes.

"I've never viewed you as a horrible person, and neither should you. Never think or say that about yourself again." Naruto said as he wiped her tears away. Sakura's face was painted with a big smile.

'Naruto-Kun.. ' Sakura thought to herself.

"So, why did you came to see me? If it's about me, don't worry I'm fine. It's all good now." Naruto said.

"I've came to talk to you about something… " Sakura replied.

"You can talk to me about anything, I'm all ears!" Naruto said to Sakura.

"I came here because I… I found someone that I like.. and I need some help." Sakura said.

'Figures.. there's always another guy…' Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay, what… aw gosh, I suck at this kind of stuff.. Um, oh… what do you like about this guy?" Naruto asked.

"He's caring, handsome, strong, and has unstoppable determination.. he's just unbelievable.. What do you think I should do?" Sakura asked.

'Handsome, caring, strong… He's perfect for her, I'm so out of my league..' Naruto thought to himself, he gulped and re-adjust his collar.

"He's sounds cool… He's perfect.. you should totally go out with him. He sounds way better than Sasuke indefinitely." Naruto said depressingly.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked Naruto, she put her arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"I have to be perfectly honest… why is there always another guy? I mean you get over Sasuke, and I thought to myself maybe just maybe I can finally have a chance with you, but no here comes a new person,"

'Oh man, I think this plan backfired..' Sakura thought to herself as she saw the extremely frustrated Naruto really blowing up.

"He's strong, handsome, and even caring.. "

"Naruto…" Sakura said with a testing voice.

"I bet he's.. yeah I bet he's rich! Women love the cash!"

"Naruto.. are you quite done? Because I ne,"

"Sakura-Chan.. before you talk anything more about this guy.. I must do something…" Naruto said while interrupting Sakura in a quieter voice now.

"What? Because I th,"

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, I don't care if you hate me forever.. but, can I kiss you?" Naruto said as he began to lean towards Sakura,

"Umm.. okay." Sakura said as Naruto closed his eyes as he came closer to her. Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw the clueless blonde leaning towards for a kiss that he thinks that will ruin their friendship.

'He has no clue….' Sakura smiled quickly then a solemn face soon replaces it as she just waited for Naruto lips to land on hers. She knew that she now loved him, so she had no problem with it. Their lips soon met, it was a sweet chaste kiss, no frenching of any kind. Just an innocent kiss. Naruto broke off the kiss, and he feared for his life now.

"I shouldn't have done that Sakura-Chan, my stupidity blinded me, please do whatever pleases you, just don't make it too ugly.." Naruto said as he brace himself from the impending wraith of Sakura. Now ten seconds went by, and still no punch to the face.

Sakura was in a trance… she sighed heavily with amazement of how good the short kiss felt.

'He's a good kisser.' Sakura thought to herself. Naruto looked extremely confused now..

'What the.. did she actually enjoyed it?' Now Naruto was really confused, Sakura smiled at him romantically. She put her arm around him, Naruto was about to die of shyness..

"No, it's okay. I always wanted to know what it felt like.. You were great," Sakura said breathless. Naruto's heart was jumping at a thousand miles per hour, He smiled a big goofy grin.. the biggest Sakura has seen in a long time.

'Could it be?' Naruto asked to himself.

"Now, can I get back to what I was about to say…" Sakura said. Naruto slumped as the topic was now back to Sakura's dream boyfriend.

'I should've figured…' Naruto said in his mind.

"Naruto, do you even know who I'm talking about?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Is it someone I know?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe.. do you know any guys who are strong, confident, and caring?"

"Uhh… Neji?" Naruto asked.

"No.. he's strong, but he's with Tenten. His eyes just creep me out. "

"Uh, Shikamaru…" Naruto stupidly asked.

"No. he's smart. but he's with Temari.. He's too lazy.."

"Uhhhh, I have no flipping clue.. who is it?" Naruto asked once more to Sakura. She leaned

"You have some confidence issues. I mean really think about it; who's caring, handsome, strong, and has unstoppable determination?" Sakura said with a annoyed tone of voice. Naruto rubbed his thumb on his chin, pondering about who it is. Then something clicked in his mind, and snapped his fingers.

"Oh…" Naruto said in realization.

"Yes…?" Sakura said.

"Ew.. you like Kakashi?" Naruto said in mild disgust. Sakura frowned and bunched her eyebrows in frustration.

"That's just wrong, that's just so wrong on so many different levels … he's our sensei for one thing! And how in the hell did you came up with that one?" Sakura asked tensely.

"….. I'm not a gifted mind." Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"Well, I can give you that one.. you aren't a genius at any stretch of the imagination... " Sakura said with a acknowledging smile. Sakura accepts that flaw of Naruto, nobody's perfect.

"Sooo, who is it?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura grew a seductive smile as her hormones to kick into over drive; she leaned in slowly at Naruto. Naruto blushed ten fold as he was shocked on what was about to happen.

'No way.. ' Naruto thought to himself, then Sakura passed by his face and had her face next to his ear.

"It's You.." Sakura said as she closed her eyes, and blushed a tad bit. Naruto swallowed hard as he begun to sweat.

"What? Wait a moment.. are you sure about this? There's a ton of guys out there that are better than me,"

"Naruto, stop ruining the moment. I've already made up my mind, now do you still like me or not?" Sakura said seriously. Naruto nodded to answer her question.

"Yes." Naruto said with a smile.

"Then no problems then…" Sakura said as the both of them leaned towards each other. Each second passed by like it was years, there were butterflies fluttering in their stomachs.

Both their lips collided; at first it was steady, it was Sakura's turn to be the more dominant giver of this kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. But it wasn't a sheer make out kiss at any stretch of the imagination. Then when the kiss broke off, Naruto was nearing towards a heart attack just for sheer shock.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura said happily as she watched the spazzed out blonde, his face so red that almost resembled the red hue of the Kyuubi.

"I.. I'm okay.. I'm just surprised… But why me?" Naruto said as he got back up from the floor.

"Naruto, how can I not be attracted to you… You're handsome, strong, caring, and you never give up. And you have done a lot for me...You have always been there for me when I needed it the most, because of you.. you gave me the strength to become a stronger person, you helped me become the woman that I am today…Truth is.." Sakura said as she began to cry tears of joy, she put her hand on Naruto's cheek; rubbing it with care.

"I love you Naruto; I love you with all my heart, Can you accept me back in your heart; Naruto-Kun?" Sakura said with tears pouring down her face. Naruto smiled at her as he wiped her tears away. Sakura smiled at him with a deep intimate smile, and with no hesitation Naruto quickly leaned in and kissed Sakura with a deep passionate kiss. Naruto blushed a thousand shades of pink and red, Sakura did the same. Then the kiss continued with them laying on the bed, they both gave it all they got.. there was no side who was dominant this time around, they were equal.. Their souls now in perfect symmetry; the union of Heaven and Earth finally synchronized. Sooner or later they broke off the kiss just for sheer lack of breath.

"Sakura-Chan.. I've always loved you.. nothing will change that.. You'll always be in my heart.. and I'll love you with all my power as well.. Promise of a lifetime." Naruto said as he kissed Sakura on the forehead. He extended his pinky finger to Sakura, Sakura wrapped her pinky around his.

"Promise of a lifetime."

**-End-**


End file.
